Un Nuevo Inicio
by moritha
Summary: Las cosas han cambiado, los enemigos no han desaparecido por completo Las chicas vivieran su vida como siempre pero con nuevas sorpresas que las esperan y no solo eso, nuevos problemas pero sobre todo... emociones nunca antes sentidas por cada uno.. Como sabemos: .: Winx Club :.General .: (nombre) :.de un Personaje Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi
1. Chapter 1: los problemas regresan

Un Nuevo Inicio capitulo 1:los problemas regresan…

.:WINX CLUB:.

STELLA: Bloom.! no sabes cuanto te eh hechado de menos eh y espero qe tu igual..!  
BLOOM: hey ola stella pues yo...(fue interrumpida por stella)  
STELLA: qe no me digas que has pensado mas en sky qe en mi..(dijo algo molesta)  
BLOOM: sabes qe ambos son importantes para mí pero..

STELLA: se a lo qe te refieres bloom pero vamos animo! qe hay viene musa..!  
MUSA: chicas os extrañe muchísimo, no saben las ganas qe tengo de contarles todo lo qe me sucedió mientras..  
BLOOM: perdona musa tal vez te parezca grosera..pero preferiría qué me lo contaras otro dia

MUSA Y STELLA: vale no te preocupes otro dia será..  
MUSA: ehy Stella ahi viene Brandon asi qe te dejo..

STELLA: eh musa..!  
BRANDON: eh Stella no sabes cuánto te eh extrañado y..eh qe te sucede caso..  
STELLA: no Brandon no es sobre nosotros cariño..lo qe pasa esqe me preocupa muxisimo bloom..pero mejor vallamos a otra parte vale..?  
BRANDON: vale cariño..

MIENTRAS TANTO...  
MUSA: ola riven qe tal te fue.?  
RIVEN: bien mejor de lo qe esperaba pero entremos seguro nos esperan.!  
MUSA: vale adelantate..qe ahi vienen flora y layla entrare con ellas...  
RIVEN: esta bien (un poco molesto pero entro)

FLORA & LAYLA: ehy musa.!  
MUSA: chicas no saben cuanto las eh extrañado..y por cierto amm ustedes no saben qe tiene bloom..?  
FLORA: no lo se muy bien pero creo qe las cosas ya no andan tan bien como antes con ella...  
LAYLA: lo se flora pero para eso estamos nosotras para darle animo..!  
TECNA: ola chicas lamento interrumpir..pero faragonda desea hablar con nosotras respecto a bloom y creo es serio..vamos & por cierto donde anda stella..?  
STELLA: aqii estoy tecna eh e oido ablar sobre bloom...todo anda bien..?  
TECNA: lo lamento stella pero al parecer no..vale vallamos con faragonda..  
STELLA, & LAYLA: vale animos..

UN RATO DESPUES EN LA OFICINA DE LA DIRCTORA FARAGONDA..

TECNA: aquí estamos señorita faragonda...  
FARAGONDA: vamos chicas pasen..Lo que quería decirles esqe bloom no esta bien, parece como si no estuviese aquí y debemos averiguar por qué..  
STELLA: srita faragonda pues yo..)Fue interrumpida por sky)  
SKY: perdón por interrumpirte Stella..Pero creo qué yo tengo esa respuesta...  
FLORA: vale sky pues habla..  
SKY: pues miren después de qué recobre la memoria..Todo estaba bien entre nosotros todo marchaba enserio bien..todo volvía a ser igual..Pero ya saben con todos mis deberes con todas las cosas qe tengo qe hacer como rey no es fácil & creo qué ella se esta cansando de mi no exactamente me lo dijo pero me lo dio a entender...  
LAYLA: qe acaso has hecho algo malo..?

MIENTRAS AFUERA EN EL PATIO..

BLOOM:valla pero si qe eh estado distante con sky..pero si tan solo pudiera arreglar las cosas y qe..pero valla en qe estaba pensando(y sus lagrimas empezaron a salir)  
HELIA: ola bloom..estas bien..?  
BLOOM: nada helio estoy bien(respondio mientras secaba sus lagrimas)  
HELIA: disculpa qe te deje pero qede de ver a flora..(Mientras se iva)  
BLOOM: vale helio no te preocupes..

DEPRONTO APARECIERON LAS TRIX..

ICE: hahaha vale,pero miren a bloom tan sola hahaha  
DARCY: esto si qe es novedad eh hahaha..  
STORMY: si haha vamos por ella..  
BLOOM: eh ustedes otra vez..?  
ICE: bla bla bla DARDOS DE HIELO...  
BLOOM: vale pero esqe acabo de llegar & aci me reciben…?  
(aparecen las winx)  
STELLA: valla pero si qe son muy maleducadas  
DARCY: o vamos stella tu calla…hahaha SOMBRA OSCURA  
STELLA: ahhhhhh(mientras cae)  
MUSA: basta…darcy argg CHOQE ESTEREO  
DARCY: qe eh nooo…(Se desmaya)  
ICE & STORMY: o por dios va..Vámonos esto no se ah acabado bloom..!

.:BLOOM:.  
Estaba sentada en el sofá las chicas hacían las cosas de siempre, ya saben stella bueno ella estaba con Brandon tal parece que al regresar de alfea tuvieron un pequeño problema no sé muy bien de qué pero supongo que lo arreglaran pronto, tecna jugaba un videojuego con timmy & jideth, flora escribía poemas con helio, roxy jugaba con las mascotas mientras que musa & riven escuchaban música bueno layla estaba sola y pensando al igual que yo..& nabu había salido..no tarde mucho en salir de mis pensamientos pues sky me hablo…

SKY: hey ola amor…  
BLOOM: ola amor..  
SKY: se lo que ah pasado en alfea & sabes perdón por no haber estado ahí..  
BLOOM: vale amor no te preocupes almenoz no paso nada…  
SKY: esta bien te creeré pero..Te parece hablar de otra cosa..?  
BLOOM: esta bien dim…(es interrumpida por Stella)  
STELLA: pero qué tenemos aquí..?Acaso será la mejor pareja..?  
BRANDON: no Stella déjalos en paz almenoz por hoy..  
STELLA: queee? Sabes me voy no tengo ganas de pelear

Stella realmente estaba hecha una furia realmente pero no tome mucha importancia ya que yo más bien quería escuchar que me tenía que decir sky

BRANDON: no cariño espera..! Ehh lo siento chicos me tengo qe ir..  
BLOOM: vamos Brandon alcánzala…  
(se va Brandon tras de Stella)

SKY: vamos esqe ellos no se cansan de pelear  
BLOOM: (molesta) ohh vamos sky..!  
SKY: olvídalo..Bloom quisiera saber si tu..  
BLOOM: si amor dime..?  
SKY: te lo diré pero si salimos un momento al parque..  
BLOOM: esta bien vallamos

Estaba con sky en el parque realmente quería saber que se traía entre manos se notaba nervioso & no lo voy a negar yo también…tenia un poco de miedo de que fuera a decir que tenia que irse o algo parecido pero lo que me dijo realmente me hizo feliz…

SKY: veras bloom yo quería saber si tu…  
BLOOM: sky sabes que yo a todo diría que si & tu lo sabes de sobra..  
SKY: pues yo quería saber si aceptarías casarte con migo..  
BLOOM: pero sky claro que acepto no sabes que feliz me haces..!

.:SKY:.

regresaba a casa con bloom realmente antes me sentía muy nervioso pero lo que ella me contesto me hizo realmente feliz, regresando pude escuchar a Stella gritándole a Brandon & votándole cosas realmente por una parte era divertido pero por otra era preocupante…

STELLA: ya cállate Brandon ya basta..!  
BRANDON: lo aria si realmente dejaras de gritarme.!  
STELLA: no quiero todo esto empezó por tu culpaa.!  
BRANDON: bien como quieras no importa

brandon salía por la puerta realmente molesto bloom & yo nos percatamos de eso stella solo subió a su habitación molesta & asoto la puerta..no importaba mucho ni eso ni nada aria que se me borrara la sonrisa del rostro las chicas solo tenían cara de que rayos les pasa…& hablaban sobre ello..

MUSA: valla si que debe ser un problema grave…  
FLORA: asi debe de ser pero valla fue orrible  
HELIO: vamos chicas no se preocupen se reconciliaran pronto ya lo verán  
MUSA: pues no lo creo además stella tiene razón  
HELIO: claro que no solo son sus celos la que la hacen ver cosas que no son  
MUSA: me estas diciendo mentirosa..!?  
LAYLA: vamos chicos basta no nos alteremos no pasa nada  
BLOOM: layla tiene razón al fin & al cabo son problemas de ellos no lo creen..?  
FLORA: pero valla que tenemos aquí acaso es lo que imagino..?  
SKY: de que hablas flora..?  
FLORA: pues yo le veo un anillo a bloom  
BLOOM: si sobre eso no tienen hambre..?  
RIVEN: vamos bloom no lo ocultes..  
BLOOM: esta bien si es un anillo me lo dio sky..pero ahora devo ir a ver a stella después les contare todo vale chicas..

.:STELLA:.

Estaba molesta brandon había salido con mitzii..o como si nada aww yo solo estaba hecha una furia digo no tenia que habentarle cosas a brandon pero mis celos no dejaban que yo reaccionara realmente qeria estar sola pero escuche que alguien toco la puerta…

BLOOM: estas bien stella..?  
STELLA: si bloom pero vamos dejame sola..  
BLOOM: no stella además qiero mostrarte una joya..  
STELLA: estas de broma vamos entra…  
BLOOM: bien pues mira aquí esta…  
STELLA: es preciosa quien te la ah dado?  
BLOOM: me la ah dado sky me pidió que me casara con el  
STELLA: encerio eso es maravilloso realmente lo es valla que suerte tienes  
BLOOM: si pero quisieras contarme que ha sucedido con tigo & brandon..?

PROXIMAMENTE.. Un Nuevo Inicio capitulo 2: el viaje a Heraklion

BLOOM: es encerio tenemos que ir ahora..?  
SKY: si no te preocupes amor después de todo ira stella  
STELLA: asi que de viaje ehh será genial podre ir de compras  
BRANDON: stella no emos venido de compras  
STELLA: no venimos ni iremos…  
BRANDON: a que te refieres?  
STELLA: valla pero qien es esa  
BLOOM: stella corre…


	2. Chapter 2: el viaje a heracklion

Como sabemos: .: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 2: el viaje a Heraklion

.:STELLA:.

estaba en mi habitación con bloom ella estaba feliz por lo de su compromiso, valla su anillo era hermoso realmente me gusto, pero después de tanta risa cambio el tema de el por que me había enojado con Brandon…

BLOOM: si pero quisieras contarme que ha sucedido con tigo & Brandon..?  
STELLA: esta bien te diré…mira bloom lo que pasa esqe yo Salí a buscarlo ya sabes había tardado demasiado & me preocupe pero al llegar a la tienda lo vi con mitzi & pues bueno lo sujetaba de la mano…no se qué paso pero mis celos estallaron..era obvio que sucedería & mas si se trataba de mitzi …  
BLOOM: o valla ya entiendo todo pero esqe no piensas arreglar las cosas..?  
STELLA: eso intento te lo juro..Pero..  
BLOOM: pero le votaste cosas a Brandon (dijo algo divertida)  
STELLA: lo acepto el enojo era demasiado tu sabes haha  
BLOOM: oye creo que hay que bajar ya llego brandon  
STELLA: esta bien..

baje con bloom esperando un perdón de parte de Brandon pero en cambio recibí una mirada molesta me sentí horrible tal vez no era para tanto pero me pase aventándole cosas ya saben los celos…

MUSA: chicas creo que hay que cenar ya  
WINX: de acuerdo.!  
RIVEN: adelántense..Por cierto sky & Brandon no tenían algo que decirles a sus novias…  
SKY: arruina todo..  
BLOOM: ahora ustedes..? que se traen  
BRANDON: pues am nosotros a sky ayudame  
STELLA & BLOOM: ablen ahora..!  
SKY: tal vez mañana ya saben hace hambre..  
BRANDON: si yo te apoyo uhmm huele deliciosa la comida  
MUSA: vale riven esqe no puedes dejar de molestar un momento..?  
RIVEN: bueno ya mejor cenemos & am chicas olviden todo fue una broma  
STELLA: si ehh acaso cres que soy tonta..?  
HELIO: ya serví pueden calmarse..?  
.:LAYLA:.  
estábamos cenando valla bloom estaba hecha una furia enserio creí que mataría a los chicos pero bueno ella no es exactamente así la cena estaba tranquila aunque con una que otra broma..era divertido en cierto sentido pero después Stella hablo…

STELLA: Brandon..?  
BRANDON: dime ahora que quieres  
STELLA: esqe no puedo hablar con tigo..?  
BRANDON: almenoz yo no te bote cosas…!  
STELLA: bueno pues yo yo olvídalo te odio Brandon te odio…!  
TECNA: genial Brandon has arruinado todo…

después de esa pelea tecna fue con Stella..No supe de que hablaron pero Stella lloraba de eso estaba seguro Brandon pues bueno el estaba solo & tenía una mirada triste en su rostro la verdad se suponía que Stella le pediría perdón a Brandon pero bueno el seguía molesto y solo se puso a gritar & como era de suponerse Stella bueno no reacciono nada bien…

LAYLA: chicos me ire a dormir..brandon creo que deberías de ir con stella…  
NABU: enseguida te alcanzo  
LAYLA: claro te espero  
FLORA: yo apoyo a layla hay que dormir mañana será otro dia…  
MUSA & RIVEN: tienen razón nos vemos mañana…  
TECNA & BLOOM: nosotras igual nos vamos  
TIMMY: esta bien tecna te alcanzo en un rato

.:BLOOM:.

Estaba en mi habitación, no sabía muy bien que hacia ahí sola pero después me puse a jugar con un pequeño dragón de fuego que yo misma cree..después de un rato me detuve al escuchar unos gritos provenientes de la habitación de Stella, creo que peleaba con Brandon otra vez de hecho esta pelea me tenia harta pero no sabía cómo pararla además si entraba Stella seguro me atacaría con magia asi que decide escuchar…

BRANDON: Stella tus celos son tus celos!  
STELLA: pues ahhh ya basta me eh cansado de pelear  
BRANDON: pues entonces deja de hacerlo  
STELLA: solo lo are pero si me perdonas…

no podía creerlo Stella de solaria pidiendo perdón wow me sorprendió demasiado a tal grado de que bueno pues pegue un grito de emoción al poco rato ya todo estaba bien tal & como antes bueno el punto esqe después de tanto alboroto todo marchaba bien al poco rato subió sky….

SKY: valla ya es tarde aun despierta..?  
BLOOM: claro te esperaba, aparte bueno los gritos no me dejaban dormir  
SKY: bueno pues almenoz ya pararon no crees cariño..?  
BLOOM: tienes razón bueno a dormir cielo..  
SKY: esta bien te amo  
BLOOM: yo igual…

.:BRANDON:.

era temprano alrededor de las 9 de la mañana me levante para ayudar a timmy con el desayuno..aun estaba nervioso por decirle a estela que teníamos que ir a Heraklion enserio sabia que se iba a enojar…pensé en un plan con sky pero nada nos salía bien & menos por riven que ya les había dicho una parte..

SKY: vale Brandon ya se nos ocurrirá algo  
BRANDON: no lo se todo salió mal por riven arruina todo  
RIVEN: eh tarde o temprano les dirían no..?  
SKY: si pero no ayer de echo seria hoy…  
TIMMY: shh ahí vienen las chicas  
FLORA: buenos dias  
HELIO: ola flor..  
STELLA: bien ahora si nos diran que traman tu & sky..?  
BRANDON: pero vamos hay que desayunar  
BLOOM: no cambies el tema  
SKY: les diremos pero si primero desayunan  
BLOOM: ohh esta bien

almenos sky las había logrado convencer pero yo no estaba seguro de que aceptarían ir & menos Stella pues apenas ayer habíamos arreglado las cosas pero no importa a fin de cuentas tendrá que el desayuno paso rápido & la noticia la dijimos un rato después aunque…

SKY: bloom creo que tenemos que ir a Heraklion..& creo que ahora  
BLOOM: es enserio tenemos que ir ahora..?  
SKY: si no te preocupes amor después de todo ira stella  
BLOOM: esta bien pero…  
STELLA: asi que de viaje ehh será genial podre ir de compras  
BLOOM: no creo que vallamos de compras..!  
STELLA: pues yo solo decía..  
BRANDON: esta bien no peleen es hora de irnos…

.:BLOOM:.  
lo que me faltaba un viaje a Heraklion sinceramente hubiera preferido quedarme en casa pero bueno ya íbamos en camino al llegar un guardia se acerco a recibirnos al parecer Stella & yo teníamos que ir como hadas así que nos transformamos…

STELLA: o mira bloom aquí vivirás después de que te cases  
BLOOM: si ehh no se si pueda digo es enorme yo..  
SKY: todo estará bien amor pero ahora Brandon & yo las dejamos  
BRANDON: así es pero solo será por un rato después…  
STELLA: iremos de compras…!  
BRANDON: Stella no hemos venido de compras  
STELLA: no venimos ni iremos…  
BRANDON: a que te refieres?  
STELLA: valla pero quién es esa  
BLOOM: Stella corre…  
STELLA: ehh..? ahhhh bloom  
BLOOM: tu quien eres..?  
DIADRA: ola pequeña bloom pero cuanto has crecido…  
BLOOM: alejate de mi ahora.!  
DIADRA: que no me digas hahaha ramas de sombras  
BLOOM: suéltame flecha de fuego.!

esa mujer no me daba buena espina & menos por haberme atacado encerio estaba furiosa qeria atacarla a mas no poder & casi matarla pero una voz me hizo reaccionar

SKY: vamos bloom vete de aquí  
BLOOM: eh & dejarte solo? Jamás  
DIADRA: o que hermosa pareja hahaha sombra!  
STELLA: vamos que no tienes sentido de la moda..rayo solar!  
DIADRA: & tu mala puntería haha  
BRANDON: llamare a los guardias  
BLOOM: tal vez ella si pero yo no super no va!  
DIADRA: ehh noo  
STELLA: me toca tormenta solar!  
DIADRA: (casi sin fuerzas) eh pero esto no se ah acabado volveré por ti bloom & para vengarme de tu amiga te arrepentirás de esto…  
BLOOM: yo no me arrepiento de nada  
STELLA: pero a donde se fue esa bruja ahh  
BLOOM: no importa al fin se ah ido  
SKY: esta bien bloom?  
BLOOM: si solo que un poco desconcertada  
STELLA: o si yo perfectamente ya saben  
SKY & BLOOM: o Stella haha

después de ese ataque estaba preocupada ese ahora si un nuevo problema que acaso nunca tendre un dia de descanso pero no me importaba estaba con sky el me hacia sentir bien a decir verdad con el se me olvidaban los problemas eso era lo perfecto a su lado después Stella quería sacar conclusiones de todo pero mientras ella estaba distraída me escape con sky un buen rato

SKY: crees que deberíamos regresar ahora a gardenia..?  
BLOOM: no sabes esta bien después arreglaremos eso ahora dime  
SKY: lo que quieras  
BLOOM: tu crees que yo podría vivir aquí algún día  
SKY: claro que si amor sabes que después este será tu reino…nuestro reino pero por qué preguntas eso  
BLOOM: por nada curiosidad gracias por todo te amo  
SKY: yo también te amo (besándola en los labios)  
BLOOM: Stella me matara por haberla dejado ablando sola  
STELLA: conque aquí estas ehh  
SKY: estamos  
BRANDON: vamos a ir de compras.?  
STELLA: hablas enserió..claro que si  
BLOOM: entonces iremos

.:TECNA:.

Estábamos en la casa platicábamos de unas cuantas cosas pero no muy relevantes hasta que escuche un ruido fuerte abajo y a musa atacando a alguien…

MUSA: eco mágico  
LAYLA: morphix encantado  
TECNA: pero que pasa aquí..  
FLORA: polen dorado!  
DIADRA: o tecna…con que esa eres tu  
TECNA: que rayos quieres vamos vete  
DIADRA: quiero a bloom donde esta ella ahora  
LAYLA: no esta aquí lluvia morphix  
TECNA: tecno choque..Ahora habla para que la quieres ehh..?  
DIADRA: no te incumbe hahaha esfera oscura

un humo se disperso en la sala no veíamos nada pero cuando al fin pudimos ver ella ya no estaba, lo mejor era advertirle a bloom ahora pero por otra parte no podíamos arruinarle el día de hoy por lo que decidimos esperar hasta el día siguiente

PROXIMAMENTE: un nuevo inicio capitulo 3: la cita de musa

RIVEN: pero que hace ella con el  
BLOOM: vamos riven seguro son solo amigos  
RIVEN: no me importa los espiare…

STELLA: ustedes otra vez vamos son de la historia del siglo pasado  
TECNA: valla sí que saben cómo sorprender  
TRIX: basta de hablar…dardo helado, sombra peligrosa, tormenta..!  
BLOOM: corazón de dragón!


	3. Chapter 3: la cita de musa

Como sabemos: .: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi

un nuevo inicio capitulo 3: la cita de musa

.:BLOOM:.

Regresábamos de Heraklion pero no con la nave vacía pues Stella compro millones de cosas ahí.. no me incomodaba ir asi digo después de todo todos nosotros llevábamos algo de cosas..bueno lo acepto también me emocione & compre los mismo que Stella en cantidad de cosas pero bueno íbamos platicando de todo….

STELLA: o vamos chicos no se qejen al fin & al abo también vienen cosas de ustedes ehh  
BLOOM: si pero creo que nos hemos excedido un poco nosotras  
BRANDON: esta bien ya nos calmaremos pero que les parece ir a pasear antes de volver a gardenia  
SKY: no suena mal..pero ustedes deciden  
BLOOM: por mi no hay ningún problema de echo estaría bien  
STELLA: esta bien pero solo no me hagan regresarlos con magia  
SKY & BRANDON: prometido…

nos detuvimos en un parqe o algo asi no estaba segura de que era pero había un lago hermoso realmente hermoso asi que subimos a un bote para dar un pequeño paseo..ya saben solo para distraerse un bueno rato….

STELLA: en donde nos detendremos?  
BRANDON: en donde tenga que ser  
SKY: bloom esqe no te aburres de jugar con eso..?  
BLOOM: a esto haha no por que ¿? Te molesta lo dejo de hacer  
SKY: no esta bien  
STELLA: ehh bloom  
BLOOM: que te sucede esto lo pagaras caro Stella de solaria!  
STELLA: sálvese quien pueda  
BRANDON: bloom tranquila te secaras en un rato…  
BLOOM: estás loco cuando me mojan no puedo usar mis poderes bien  
SKY: pero no los necesitas ahora o sí?  
BLOOM: no creo que no  
STELLA: chicos no es por nada pero dónde estamos?  
BRANDON: demonios se nos olvido detener el bote cuando Stella mojo a bloom & ahora estamos en quien sabe donde & no podremos salir de aquí  
SKY: lo que faltaba!

.:MUSA:.  
estaba preocupada no habían llegado aun pero bueno almenas estaban en Heraklion o eso creo..ayer me encontré con un chico un tal cederic no lo conocía muy bien pero me invito a salir yo no lo tome como una cita pues no me importaba mucho pero…

FLORA: eh musa vamos a salir al rato vienes?  
MUSA: no emm no podre  
RIVEN: a no porque no¿?  
MUSA: por que saldré con un amigo…  
HELIO: eh timmy no quieres ir arriba un momento  
NABU & LAYLA: eh nosotros iremos con ustedes  
RIVEN: asi qien es ese amigo?  
MUSA: se llama cederic  
RIVEN: perfecto no iras  
MUSA: me estas prohibiendo salir?  
TECNA: vamos cálmense  
RIVEN: si asi lo qieres tomar pues si  
MUSA: tu no me mandas e ire quieras o no punto  
RIVEN: no me dejes ablando solo musa

subi a mi habitación estaba furiosa que se cree que por que soy su prometida puede mandarme pues no estaba muy molesta quería botar todo a mi alcance pero en vez de eso solo me puse a atacar cosas como loca hasta que escuche a roxy ablarme…

ROXY: musa estas bien eh escuchado unos ruidos &  
MUSA: estoy bien roxy no te preocupes por mi  
ROXY: esta bien oye te espero abajo hay algo que debo decirles  
MUSA: esta bien ya voy…

baje de mi habitación molesta & vi a riven iba a hablar pero lo calle con un ataque..

MUSA: cuerda musical  
ROXY: eh musa tranquila…  
RIVEN: eso me dolió musa sabes no llegare hoy haz lo que quieras  
TECNA: no puedes irte ahora  
RIVEN: estás viendo, musa casi me mata yo me voy..que tengas una linda cita musa!  
MUSA: no riven espera….

.:STELLA:.  
genial estábamos varados en un rio en qien sabe donde..saben lo que cuesta salir de un rio asi aparte mi ropa se dañara pero bueno había que encontrar una solución para esto & regresar a casa

BLOOM: creo que me transformare e ire por ayuda  
SKY: no puedes dejarnos aquí solos  
BRANDON: eh se ve una orilla después de todo no estábamos tan lejos  
SKY: valla por fin  
STELLA: si tierra al fin o amada tierra  
BLOOM: no exageres tanto stella ahora vamos a casa pero adelántense yo ire después  
SKY: segura?  
BLOOM: absolutamente

llegamos a casa las chicas platicaban con roxy todo estaban menos riven & musa bueno ella tenia una cara de pocos amigos asi que super lo que paso se pelearon otra vez…

LAYLA: al fin llegan & bloom?  
SKY: fue a dar un paseo no se sentía muy bien, pero bueno ire a dejar estas cosas en la habitación  
STELLA: & el gruñon de la casa?  
MUSA: no esta!  
STELLA: solo fue una pregunta nada mas  
MUSA: que bien! Bueno me voy

.:BLOOM:.  
de regreso a gradenia fui a dar un paseo para despejar la mente de la desesperación que sentía..sobre la pelea en Heraklion & el paseo en barco pero bueno iva por la calle cuando me encontré a riven lo cual era extraño….

RIVEN: ola bloom..  
BLOOM: ola riven..qe sucede  
RIVEN: musa saldrá con alguien no se si quiera como se llama  
BLOOM: vamos riven todo estará bien ella es tu prometida  
RIVEN: ya lo se pero…  
BLOOM: si quieres podemos ir a espiarlos  
RIVEN: te tomo la palabra…

íbamos siguiendo a musa no tenía mucho que la vimos por unas calles hacia la plaza al llegar entro en una tienda de helados & vimos a un chico con ella….

RIVEN: pero que hace ella con el  
BLOOM: vamos riven seguro son solo amigos  
RIVEN: no me importa los espiare…  
BLOOM: eso hacemos riven  
RIVEN: entonces entrare &….  
BLOOM: & armaras toda una escena para que ella nunca te perdone..?

RIVEN: entonces cual es tu plan?  
BLOOM: disfrazarnos como otras personas  
RIVEN: ah si?  
BLOOM: si… cambio de imagen.!  
RIVEN: te ves graciosa con tu cabello rubio, tus ojos ambar & tus ojos pequeñísimos mas de lo normal…  
BLOOM: oye..pero si tu haha cabello café, ojos verdes & enormes ahaha  
RIVEN: basta entremos!

entre con riven a la tienda & nos pusimos de acuerdo en como actuar luego nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la de musa por lo que logramos escuchar un poco…

MUSA: sabes casi no vengo  
CEDERIC: pues ya estas aquí  
MUSA: si lo malo esqe pelee con mi prometido…  
CEDERIC: valla lo siento pero ahora platiquemos de otra cosa  
MUSA: no me siento bien creo que me voy  
CEDERIC: no espera  
MUSA: suéltame ahora  
BLOOM: por dios necesita ayuda  
RIVEN: quien se cree para tomarla asi eso no lo soporto  
BLOOM: okey..fuera cambio de imagen  
RIVEN: ehy tu suelta ami prometida  
MUSA: riven estás aquí  
BLOOM: vamos musa ven aca  
CEDERIC: asi que esa eres tu bloom es tu nombre no?  
BLOOM: riven llévate a musa & ve por los demás

vi como musa & riven se iban por ayuda pero no me sentía bien ya qedandome sola & me daba un poco de miedo ese tipo & aparte como sabia mi nombre nadie lo menciono nunca creo que tiene que ver con esa bruja que se llamaba diadra…

CEDERIC: eh venido por ti  
BLOOM: no me digas quien te ah mandado  
CEDERIC: quien mas puede ser pues diadra  
BLOOM: primero muerta!  
CEDERIC: no puedo hacerte daño a ese grado pero puedo llevarte desmayada hhahah  
BLOOM: jamás bloom sirenix!  
CEDERIC: como prefieras sombra oscura  
BLOOM: no puedo ver que has hecho?  
CEDERIC: lazo mágico!  
STELLA: rayo solar  
FLORA: valla pero si es el mago mas tonto que eh visto  
CEDERIC: basta me eh cansado solo vengo por ella  
SKY: sobre mi cadáver  
CEDERIC: que curioso ella dijo eso & mira como a qedado  
TECNA: pero que le has hecho

.:LAYLA:.  
estaba en shock mire a bloom ella estaba en una burbuja de agua con un tono mus oscuro..& esqe acaso no sabe que bloom podría morir si sigue ahí mucho tiempo pero eso era algo que no permitiría que pasara y menos sky…

LAYLA: morphix encantado  
CEDERIC: no no puedes llevártela  
LAYLA: si puedo vamos sky llévatela lejos  
SKY: esta bien eso are  
ROXY: eh yo te conozco  
FLORA: de que ablas roxy  
ROXY: el el era era mi…  
CEDERIC: vamos cariño díselos diles que iba a ser yo de ti  
TECNA: de que hablas lárgate  
CEDERIC: bien roxy yo les dire..yo era su prometido

que no lo podíamos creer el era su prometido antes y ahora luchábamos contra el eso era extraño pero al parecer no se casaron por algún motivo de fuerza mayor..roxy después de que ese hombre dijo eso se puso a llorar no sabia que hacer pero lo único que dijo fue….

ROXY: aullido de lobo..ahora vete desparece de mi vida como lo hiziste antes vete no te quiero ver  
CEDERIC: tu sabes muy bien que esto no se ah acabado aun me amas yo lo se solo es tu maldito orgullo como tal no sabes nada ni siquiera entendiste que me llevo a romper el compromiso  
ROXY: para mi tu ya no existes vete!  
CEDERIC: me ire pero cuando vuelva tendre que hablar con tigo quieras o noo!  
STELLA: valla hasta que se fue pero roxy estas bien?  
FLORA: tal ves debas descansar un poco  
LAYLA: tienen razón pero si quieres estar a solas te entendemos mm iremos a ver como esta bloom  
ROXY: quiero estar sola…si no les importa  
WINX: no claro que no te vemos en casa  
ROXY: gracias por entender  
TECNA: no hay nada que entender sabemos que es difícil pero pronto estaras mejor  
ROXY: eso espero  
STELLA: vamos roxy ánimos pequeña todo estar bien  
ROXY: gracias stella ahora vallanse las han de necesitar

.:SKY:.

regrese con bloom en mis brazos a casa no sabia si estaría bien después de lo que sucedió estaba nervioso no sabia que le ocurria parecía tomar un aspecto como el de su hermana Dafne..me estaba empezando a asustar sentía que la perdería que no podía estar con ella mas…

BLOOM: sky..por que me siento asi  
SKY: o por dios bloom estas bien amor  
BLOOM: sky algo no anda bien me siento muerta  
SKY: no digas eso estaras bien lo prometo  
MUSA: bloom por que tienes ese aspecto..  
BLOOM: cual aspecto?  
SKY: amor ahora pareces un poco como Dafne..  
BLOOM: amor…  
SKY: dime que sucede  
BLOOM: tendre que irme  
SKY: no no puedes dejarme no puedes  
BLOOM: es la única forma de regresar después…  
SKY: no bloom no te necesito aquí con migo no no puedes no puedes!  
BLOOM: escucha sky tienes que llevarme a domino..  
SKY: claro que lo are ahora mismo nos vamos..  
MUSA: yo voy con ustedes

íbamos en la nave me sentía triste..qeria llorar gritar al ver como bloom se desvanecía de mi lado como iba perdiendo esa forma tan bonita de ser para dar como respuesta una despedida..el camino no fue muy largo…

BLOOM: musa busca a Dafne en el lago al lado del sauce dile lo que pasa y dile que ire ahora  
MUSA: lo are pero aguanta no nos dejes  
RIVEN: vamos bloom soporta un poco hazlo por todos  
SKY: vamos te llevare  
BLOOM: sky si llego a faltar yo..quiero que vivas aquí..qe vengas a verme al lago que platiquemos como antes solo promételo por favor  
SKY: te lo prometo pero no me dejes  
DAFNE: o hermanita que te han hecho..  
BLOOM: estare bien.?  
DAFNE: bloom escucha no puedes volver..las heridas son graves no podras soportar mas  
BLOOM: entiendo ahora solo quiero dormir  
SKY: no no cierres tus ojos no lo hagas bloom no  
DAFNE: sky escucha debes dejarla..no es fácil pero solo hay una forma de que regrese a la vida pero eso dependerá de ella o mas bien si hay alguien dentro de ella comprendes?  
SKY: no no entiendo  
DAFNE: mira sky si un bebe llegara a estar dentro de ella..ese aun seria un poco de vida dentro de ella  
SKY: pero esqe como saberlo  
DAFNE: eso se verá con el tiempo ella podrá platicar con tigo tal como yo lo hago pero no podrá regresar a menos que ocurra lo que ya te eh dicho..  
SKY: esta bien esperaremos

.:BLOOM:.  
desperté estaba cansada lo primero que busque fue la mirada de sky & al verlo vi tristeza en sus ojos no entendía por que hasta que able..mi voz hacia eco no podía escuchar el viento ni nada de eso vi mis manos eran tranparentes con resplandor rojo..estaba muer..muerta

SKY: ola bloom…  
BLOOM: o sky yo  
SKY: no importa aun asi te amo sabes vendré a vivir aquí para siempre si eso es lo que tengo que hacer para estar con tigo  
BLOOM: escúchame no quiero que  
SKY: no digas nada esa es mi ultima palabra..  
BLOOM: hay algo que quería decirte hoy pero con lo que paso no pude  
SKY: vamos bloom dime que sucede  
BLOOM: esqe yo bueno regresando de Heraklion mas bien una semana antes de ir para alla me di cuenta de algo pero no sabia si decirte o no creo que no debería decírtelo ahora pues estoy muerta y creo que el o ella también  
SKY: de que hablas ella o el..?  
BLOOM: sky mira yo yo estaba o estoy embarazada…  
SKY: haci que seremos padres eh?  
BLOOM: si asi es  
SKY: te amo bloom..sabes gracias a el o ella podrás volver de nuevo con nosotros  
BLOOM: es encerio?  
SKY: claro que si solo que tendremos que esperar unos dos meses mas para que regreses mientras yo estare aquí cuidándote y todas esas cosas que ya hacíamos antes  
BLOOM: excepto que unas cuantas cosas ya no…  
SKY: se a lo que te refieres…

estaba muy feliz podía regresar a la vida todo gracias a mi bebe estaba emocionada feliz gritaba de emoción aunque aun tenia que esperar unos 2 meses mas pero no importaba demasiado ya que podría regresar eso era lo que importaba..escuche entrar a alguien mas en donde estábamos sky & yo bueno exactamente yo podía ir a donde quería claro pero con un aspecto fantasmal por un lado era lindo aunque por otro me molestaba

STELLA: eh bloom te eh extrañado  
MUSA: con que ya gritando de felicidad

FLORA: chicas déjenla empaz…  
BLOOM: no se preocupen dentro de dos meses regresare con ustedes  
TECNA: es encerio  
LAYLA: pero como  
SKY: tal vez después les diramos  
BLOOM: exacto ahora debo ir a pasear no pienso quedarme aquí  
SKY: te acompaño  
BLOOM: esta bien vamos  
STELLA: se divierten  
FLORA: bloom cuando regreses podemos hablar..  
BLOOM: sabes que si  
FLORA: de acuerdo

después de dar un paseo con sky llego la noche todos dormían claro menos yo por que bueno los fantasmas no duermen….

próximamente: Un nuevo inicio capitulo 4: lo bueno de ser fantasma

BLOOM: valla así que esto sueñas ya lo decía yo..  
SKY: stella creo que deberías de decirle a bloom que no espie los sueños de los demás  
STELLA: bloom que has hecho que  
BLOOM: vamos es adorable ver lo que sueñan  
WINX: pues no lo hagas otra vez!

.:(MAGIX):.  
DIADRA: asi que murió eh?  
CEDERIC: no completamente y podra regresar en dos mese debido al bebe  
MAGOS: bueno eso nos da ventaja no lo creer vamos bloom es la mas fuerte del grupo & bueno 2 mese sin ella estarán perfectos para cavar con las demás hahaha  
TRIX: valla cederic hasta que haces algo bien hahaha esas winx no saben lo que les espera hahah  
DIADRA: bueno que comience el juego! haha haha


	4. Chapter 4: lo bueno de ser fantasma

Como sabemos: .: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi

Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 4: lo bueno de ser fantasma

.:BLOOM:.  
era de noche todos dormían tranquilamente no sabia que hacer asi que me puse a platicar con Dafne de varias cosas no muy relevantes pero si interesantes después de un rato me dijo algo que me gusto…

oye bloom quisieras hacer algo divertido?  
pero claro que es?  
mira hay cosas que puedes hacer como otras que no pero estas te encantaran…bueno mira ser un fantasma no es tan malo pues puedes ver lo que sueñan los demás…  
asi que ver lo que sueñan suena bien..dafne pero como haremos eso  
si quieres probar..te enseño & listo  
por supuesto..  
dime de quien quieres ver los sueños primero…  
los de stella por supuesto..  
buena elección bloom vallamos haha

entramos en la habitación de Stella ella dormía y a su lado Brandon hacia lo mismo no encontré a Dafne por lo que supuse que ya estaba viendo el sueño de Stella por lo que me adentre en su mente…

vamos pero esta princesa es hermosa bloom  
vamos Stella deja que bloom cuide a la bebe..Después de todo es su hija  
vamos pero esqe nos tiene que dejar cargarla un momento..Verdad tecna  
así es así tiene que ser musa  
estan locas el primero en cargarla seré yo su padre

valla aun no le decía nada a Stella..Pero supongo que se entero de una u otra forma almenoz que sky le haya dicho algo a Stella..Lo cual me preocupo por que podría contárselos a todos & hasta el menos indicado por lo que Salí asustada de su sueño…por lo que Dafne me hablo preocupada

hermanita estas bien?  
si Dafne es solo que me asusta que los demás se enteren sin que yo se los diga  
o bloom todo estará bien ya lo veras pero escucha debo ir a descansar un poco me siento cansada & a diferencia tuya yo no puedo andar afuera mucho tiempo  
claro Dafne te quiero ahora ire a divertirme un rato  
por supuesto pero no hagas nada..Dentro de sus sueños de acuerdo  
mas que afirmado Dafne

iva a espiar a tecna pero pensé que que interesante podría ser su sueño seguro solo soñaba con eso de tecnología y cosas que yo no entendería asi que pensé en layla pero tampoco era una muy buena idea puesto que solo pensaba vivía & soñaba en deportes y nabu asi que no seria divertido..por otra parte estaba flora y mis padres pero no me interesa husmear sus sueños por que bueno ellos si me descubrirían por lo que segui caminando por los pasillos hasta toparme con mi habitación valla no había pensado en espiar el sueño de sky por lo que me entro curiosidad por ver lo que soñaba así que entre…  
sky estaba soñando con migo & el dia en que regresaba a la vida junto con mi bebe era hermoso verlo asi tan feliz y eso que solo era un sueño..no me fije en el tiempo pero se me fue volando ya que escuche a las chicas gritar mi nombre..cielos cuanto tiempo estuve aquí pensé escuche la voz de Dafne llamándome asi que Sali de la habitación pero no fui muy cuidadosa pues asote la puerta sin querer….

bloom donde as estado  
em estaba paseando stella pero que necesitas  
necesito que  
vallamos a la plaza  
vamos musa no me interrumpas asi  
stella basta solo ponte lo que quieras al fin lo que te pones se ve bien  
bloom podemos hablar ahora…  
si flora vallamos al jardín

Salí con flora al jardín estaba nerviosa no sabia que me diría seguro no era nada bueno por la expresión de su cara & empecé a sacar millones de conclusiones hasta que ella me saco de mis pensamientos…

bloom..musa me pidió que te dijiera perdón por haberte metido en ese problema & que por ese problema estes asi dice que en verdad lo siente mucho..  
vamos flora no estoy molesta yo decidi qedarme sola con ese tal cederic & no fue culpa de nadie siquiera de musa entiendes..?  
si pero por otra parte yo qeria decirte que roxy  
que pasa con ella flora?  
sucede que cederic era el prometido de roxy  
pero que has dicho es una broma cierto flora  
no bloom yo también lo quisiera pero no lo es  
o valla esto es realmente malo flora  
lo se lo se pero tenemos que ir a alfea  
yo no puedo ir pero suerte se que la necesitaran

.:CEDERIC:.  
estaba nervioso diadra seguro me mata cuando se entere de lo que sucedió en gardenia por una parte era bueno que estuviera muerta aunque solo fuera temporal pero seguro las trix y diadra me darían un fuerte castigo no me atrevía a hablar pero diadra me hizo hacerlo

vamos cederic contesta ya donde esta la princesa de domino!  
yo la mate  
que has hecho que cederic  
ice dejame terminar  
pues habla ahora niño inútil  
escucha diadra ella no se iba a dejar llevar tan fácil  
y la mataste  
ya darcy contrólate escucha la meti en agua mágica, lo cual no fue una muy buena idea pues se desmayo inmediatamente, ya estaba listo para soltarla y venirme para aca pero llego el príncipe de Heraklion & esas hadas la liberaron y se marcharon yo me di cuenta que moriría pues se veía mal demasiado mal como para sobrevivir  
si genial & ahora que cederic  
diadra ella regresara a la vida en 2 meses entiendes  
bueno eso nos da ventaja no lo creer vamos bloom es la más fuerte del grupo & bueno 2 meses sin ella estarán perfectos para acavar con las demás hahaha  
valla cederic hasta que haces algo bien hahaha esas winx no saben lo que les espera hahah  
entonces que comiense el juego haha trix, magos, cederic esto apenas comienza  
entendido hahahah

.:SKY:.  
fui a buscar a bloom supuse que alguien me había ido a despertar & de una forma muy mala pero aun asi qeria verla pronto en el jardín la visualice con flora llegue al lugar y flora se fue para dejarnos solos por lo que le pregunte si ella me había ido a despertar….

ola bloom  
ola sky que tal dormiste  
es broma me despertaron  
mmm si respecto a eso fui yo perdón  
no importa digo después de todo ya era tarde  
demasiado diría yo haha  
ehy no te burles que fue un hermoso sueño….  
si lo se lo vi to..  
me espiaste como pudiste ver mis sueños  
pues soy un fantasma es obvio que pueda ver lo que sueñas  
bloom eso no se hace  
lo se sky pero valla era muy hermoso  
si bloom pero no tienes que espiar mis sueños  
esta bien perdona, ahora debo ir a ver a Dafne  
no bloom no todavía no arreglamos este asunto  
pues deja de gritar ahhhhhh!  
esta bien me calmo pero deves de  
sky no lo volveré a hacer ya  
solo dime a quien mas espiaste  
bueno tal vez a stella  
hablando de ella ahí viene  
no le digas nada me matara bueno en sentido figurado  
ehh ola bloom sky  
ola stella  
am por cierto ya que estas aquí creo que deberías de decirle a bloom que no espie los sueños de los demás..  
bloom que has hecho que  
vamos es adorable ver lo que sueñan  
pues no lo hagas otra vez bloom no esta bien  
esta bien stella ya no lo hare pero que no debías ir a alfea con las demás?  
o si pero preferí no ir no estoy de humor para estas cosas  
stella tu nunca estas de humor para nada  
awww sky date por muerto  
vamos stella era una broma no lo tomes enserio  
amm chicos visitas & no muy buenas  
ola bloom te vez realmente muerta hahaha  
vamos stormy vete de aquí  
stella quieres dejar de entrometerte  
veamos umm no rayo solar!

.:BLOOM:.  
lo que me faltaba stormy aquí en domino eso arruinaba mi hermoso dia feliz & como es de saber ella no traía buenas intenciones con migo & con las chicas jamás las ah tenido ni siquiera ah cambiado por todas las palizas que les hemos dado digo después de tanto aun me querían derrotar bueno la diferencia es que ahora ellas tienen ventaja pues estoy muerta aunque solo es temporal…

bloom vamos hay alguien que quiere verte  
lárgate de aquí stormy vete!  
jamás a menos de que vengas con migo  
eso ni lo sueñes  
stella!  
Vamos darcy son del siglo pasado  
no no no niña hahaha  
sky ve por los demás  
si bloom no tardare  
no no no príncipe sky tu no iras por nadie…. iceberg!  
no sky!  
eso es lo que le pasara a stella si no vienes ahora  
momento ice no amenazes a bloom  
stella cállate  
no..no le hagan nada llévenme a mi…  
no stella no puedes ir con ellas no  
escucha bloom es la única forma de que tu estés bien ahora no te preocupes por mi soportare pero tienes que prometer que te cuidaras & que después me buscaras…  
yo yo te lo prometo stella te lo prometo!

con esas últimas palabras vi como se llevaban a stella & yo no podía hacer nada me sentía terrible digo que clase de amiga soy yo dejando que se la lleven & todo por salvarme a mi no me perdonaría que le hicieran algo pero no podía tampoco dejar que sky siguiera dentro de esa especie de hielo…puesto que yo ya se lo que se siente estar ahí…

chicas…chicas!  
eh que pasa bloom  
musa es terrible se se han llevado a stella  
quien se la ah llevado  
Brandon perdona por no haberle ayudado perdóname  
bloom donde esta quien se la llevo  
flora..después de que te fuiste llegaron las trix & dijeron que me iria con ellas..poco después le dije a sky que viniera por ustedes pero lo congelaron & bueno stella dijo que se iria con ellas si me dejaban en paz yo yo no pude hacer nada..soy tan inútil asi sin poderes..yo puede irme en lugar de ella soy tan culpable de todo que…  
escucha bloom tu no tienes la culpa de nada  
musa sabes que si  
mira bloom ahora lo importante es sacar a sky de aquí  
esta bien layla

.:BRANDON:.  
Estaba triste stella no estaba no culpaba a bloom pues se como es stella & se que daría todo por bloom después de todo es su mejor amiga pero yo no quería perderla..Mucho menos estar sin ella aunque sea temporal no estaba bien..Después de un rato las chicas lograron sacar a sky del hielo lo cual me alegraba un poco pero no totalmente pues mi solecito no estaba…

vamos tenemos que hablar con faragonda  
me buscaban chicas  
o directora pero que hace aquí  
supe lo sucedido con bloom..flora y ahora donde esta stella  
o directora se la ahn llevado  
como que se la han llevado explicate bloom  
ya sabra que como fantasma no puedo usar mucho mis poderes  
si bloom pero mira tal vez lo que paso no fue tu culpa ella decidió…  
no claro que lo es es mi culpa!  
ehy bloom vuelve aca  
musa tranquila yo ire a hablar con ella  
esta bien sky solo hasla entender que nada de esto fue o es su culpa  
entendido

una vez sucedido esto sky se fue tras de ella faragonda planeaba un plan con las chicas mientras yo solamente quería verla de nuevo tenerla aquí alegrando a todos como ella sabe..aunque a veces diga cosas que no pero aun así la amo ella es como mi vida..en si es mi todo pero ella bueno no esta asi que trate de calmarme aunque sea un poco…

.:STELLA:.  
no sabia donde estaba..no sabia lo que me harían pero de una cosa estaba segura almenoz bloom estaba a salvo y en cuanto regrese vendrá por mi..no tarde mucho en identificar unas cuantas voces mientras estas se acercaban..de hecho viejos enemigos me dije pero pronto Sali de mis pensamientos ya que…

princesa de solaria mucho gusto  
ahórrate tus halagos ogron  
haha te gusta tu nuevo cuarto  
que es broma..mala decoración mal olor & iiiuuu que es eso  
eso una rata no es gran cosa  
ahhh una rata sacame de aquí sacame  
eso jamás  
vamos darcy cállate  
no no stella antes alguien quiere verte  
a si quien? tu mala apariencia haha  
yo creo que debes acordarte de mi  
que tu bruja del año pasado..claro es imposible olvidar un atuendo tan horrible como el tuyo  
stella de solaria cierto  
si supongo que eres diadra  
claro ahora dime como es que bloom podrá regresar a la vida  
jamás te lo dire jamás  
no seas maleducada dimelo  
como si encerio te lo fuera a decir  
yo tengo esa respuesta  
va cederic cállate que por tu culpa tomara mas tiempo robarle los poderes  
diadra..veras bloom volverá por una simple razón la cual es un bebe  
un bebe?  
si diadra ella espera un bebe  
valla eso no me lo esperaba hahaha pero bueno almenoz mataremos dos pájaros de un tiro  
eso jamás me escuchaste  
cállate stella  
yo no me callo dejame ir  
no..Oscuridad! haha  
no no puedo ver que me has hecho  
fácil estaras privada de la vista por digamos hasta que dejes de hablar  
awww noooo!

.:BLOOM:.  
estaba mal llegue a mi cuarto no podía tocar las cosas almenoz que me concentrara demasiado lo cual no podía hacer & menos ahora que por mi culpa stella no estaba con nosotros tan solo yo tal vez debía de regresar lo antes posible pero no puedo según mi hermana puedo tener un permiso de 2 dias pero si no logro rescatar a stella con éxito..me quedare muerta para siempre…..

Bloom en que piensas?  
en stella sky yo..  
Vamos cariño no te culpes  
esqe no puedo dejar de pensar en que no esta aquí por mi culpa  
sabes que no lo es  
si pero yo podría ir por ella ahora..si estuviera viva!  
Bloom cálmate  
no no puedo déjame sola  
no..me pidas eso porque no lo are  
solo yo perdóname..Sky perdón  
no importa..sabes que siempre estare aquí para ti para los dos  
gracias sky te amo  
sabes que yo igual te amo..pero dime hoy dejaras de espiar mis sueños  
mmm no lo se tal vez solo..pueda ver el de hoy & ya  
no amor no se puede no puedes hacer eso  
sabes que si puedo..  
si pero no lo hagas ahora que te parece ir a..  
el lago?  
iba a decir otra cosa pero esta bien  
haha lo siento..vamos

fui con sky hacia el lago..Amaba ese lugar claro aparte de que hay un sauce muy hermoso..la vida me trajo aquí..mis padres me dijeron que me traían aquí cuando era una bebe por una razón..yo dejaba de llorar cuando estaba cerca del sauce no lo entiendo aun pero seguro no es nada malo bueno después de llegar sky me miraba extraño..bueno ya habían pasado dos dias desde que me hice un fantasma..Pero su mirada me decía algo mas algo que…

sky sucede algo..?  
no bloom no pasa nada  
vamos puedes decirme..  
no importa olvídalo  
sky es algo malo..  
bloom tenemos que ir a Heraklion o teníamos  
sabes que aun puedo ir aunque me da miedo ir asi  
si lo se es por eso que retrasare la ceremonia de compromiso para dentro de 1 año  
esta bien pero no cres que un año es demasido  
nada es demasiado si estas junto ami  
oh sky…  
no es enserio  
lo se..solo te jugaba una broma  
bloom lamento interrumpir pero debemos hablar  
que sucede Dafne?  
ammm amor las dejo solas después te veo  
si sky gracias  
bloom algo no anda bien con tigo  
pues es obvio que no dafne pues estoy muerta y soy una carga  
no hermanita no eres una carga pero debo hablarte de algo importante  
dime Dafne que sucede no me asustes de ese modo  
escucha debes de darte prisa..mas bien todos  
que sucede explicate  
stella esta en peligro si no llegan por ella a mas tardar en 5 dias podría perecer  
no eso nunca..no me lo perdonaría  
escucha no te exaltes..bloom debes de tener mucha paciencia ahora dejame terminar  
esta bien sigue  
muy bien veras ella es la luz de solaria no?  
si ella necesita luz para..dime que no es lo que pienso  
lo siento bloom pero ella esta en una cueva eh tenido una visión suya esta muy débil no aguantara mucho tiempo necesitan sacarla de ahí o será tarde..ahora debo irme a descansar bloom por cierto tu también deberías descansar un poco te amo hermanita nos vemos mas tarde…  
adiós Dafne te quiero

Después de haber escuchado a Dafne me sentí aun peor ya se que todos dicen que no es mi culpa pero se que lo es se que si yo me hubiera ido con ellas stella aun estaría aquí & estaría bien no estaría a punto de perecer por falta de luz..me sentía terrible pero todo empeoro con la llegada de un mensajero de solaria..las cosas no podían estar peor ahora…

bloom! Ah llegado un mensajero de solaria  
que es broma verdad musa  
eso quisiéramos pero no & por su aspecto son muy malas noticias  
bien veamos que tiene que decirnos  
si vamos  
princesa..  
Ola am me han dicho que traes noticias de Solaria que sucede?  
Pues vera su majestad sucede que..  
Antes de que continúe llámame bloom  
esta bien..vera sucede que la luz de solaria esta desapareciendo poco a poco esta oscureciendo..por lo cual el rey radius a mandado a buscar a stella sucede que ella es la luz de solaria & al estarse oscureciendo esta significa que ella esta muriendo..ahora donde esta la princesa?  
no esta aquí fue secuestrada por diadra…  
diadra ah dicho?  
si una nueva bruja que llego no hace mucho pero por que lo has dicho en ese tono  
princesa perdóneme pero no tengo derecho a hablar de ella  
tienes que decírmelo ahora  
yo no  
por favor de eso depende la vida de stella & de solaria  
esta bien..diadra era una bruja mas bien lo es pero ella trabajaba sola muchas veces entro a solaria intentando secuestrar a la princesa por lo cual se activo la seguridad máxima esta al percatarse de que no la podría tener..Huyo hacia zénith intento lo mismo en cada planeta pero no lo consiguió nadie sabía porque quería a las princesas de estos reinos & nadie lo supo después llego la destrucción de domino ella al saber esto después regreso a tu planeta princesa creyendo que estarías ahí sola pero no encontró nada después que usted regreso & consigo la vida a domino ella decidió regresar por lo que una vez pudo tener pero no lo ah conseguido…ahora al tener a la princesa stella solo faltan las otras 6..  
has dicho seis?  
si la princesa de zénith, la princesa de linphea, la princesa de la tierra, la princesa de melodía, la princesa de andros & usted la princesa de domino…  
pero para que nos querría esa bruja  
nadie lo sabe princesa bueno con su permiso debo regresar a solaria  
si puede retirarse

después de eso no solo comprendí que necesitaba nuestros poderes si no que todas ahora estábamos en peligro & que deberíamos marcharnos cuanto antes por stella & después a otro lado lejos de ella hasta que fuéramos mas fuertes….

.:STELLA:.  
Estaba sola débil sentía que moriría en cualquier momento me sentía mal tan solo pensaba en las chicas en si estarían bien en como serian sus vidas si yo llegara a morir aquí pero no puedo pensar así de ese modo como me dice bloom siempre hay que pensar en lo positivo & veras que todo saldrá bien..de verdad me gusta cuando lo dice porque se que es sincera pero yo cuando lo digo solo me hace sentirme peor ya que me recuerda mucho a ella mi mejor amiga..Aun después de todo & de tanto tiempo la adoro solo espero que ella este bien….

Bien princesa como estas hoy hahaha  
como quieres que este ice  
no lo se pensé que cansada  
pues si estoy muy cansada déjame en paz  
parece que alguien esta de mal humor  
diadra!  
a quien mas esperabas  
no lo se tal vez a alguien menos feo  
niña insolente  
siempre eh sido así no te gusta bien libérame  
estas loca no lo hare te necesito aquí para robarte tus poderes hahaha después veré con tigo hahaha  
eh? No

próximamente un nuevo inicio capitulo 5: rescatando a stella

.:BLOOM:.

vamos chicas no podemos dejarla ahí  
lo sabemos bloom pero no podemos ir & menos tu  
no musa..yo ire por ella cueste lo que cueste  
& si no lo logras hasta tu vida?  
si eso haría por mi mejor amiga & eso are  
no puedes bloom no lo hagas  
lo siento sky pero no tengo elección te amo  
yo también te amo bloom….

.:WINX:.  
es inconcebible bloom vendrá por stella  
pero esta muerta no ice?  
no ya no mas stormy  
eh pero como lo ah conseguido  
cálmense las dos solo hubo un modo de que ella volviera  
asi & cual es  
pidió un permiso de 2 dias asi que si no logra rescatar a stella ella estará muerta para siempre hahaha asi que a toda costa debemos evitar que logre sacar a stella hahaha


	5. Chapter 5: rescatando a stella

Como sabemos: .: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
(acciones) entre parentesis  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi

Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 5: rescatando a stella

.:BLOOM:.  
estaba con Dafne le pedía que me digiera como encontrar esa pequeña hadita que me daría el permiso para volver dos dias pero ella se negaba decía que era peligroso & que si fallaba no podría volver nunca mas siquiera con otro permiso pero ese era un riesgo que debía tomar….

vamos bloom olvídalo las chicas iran por ella  
no Dafne dímelo dime como ayarla  
no no me perdonaría ser yo la razón por la cual no volvieras  
vamos Dafne sabes que yo debo ir por stella  
esta bien bloom tu ganas pero debes regresar con ella de acuerdo  
si Dafne lo are confía en mi  
bien veras bloom ella solo se deja ver en los arboles porque bueno de ahí toma agua veras la hora en que toma agua es a las 2 mm falta una hora tal vez puedas ir pero mira debes de decírselo a sky & a los demás ellos deben de saber bueno hermanita cuídate regresa pronto te quiero…  
lo are gracias Dafne yo también te quiero

después de esto no sabia como lo tomarian los demás & mas sky lo amo tanto pero debo ir por stella quieran o no los demás después de todo es mi mejor amiga de todas…

chicos debo decirles algo…  
que sucede bloom  
veras layla yo..ire por stella  
estas loca no bloom  
vamos chicas no podemos dejarla ahí  
lo sabemos bloom pero no podemos ir & menos tu  
no musa..yo ire por ella cueste lo que cueste  
& si no lo logras darias hasta tu vida?  
si eso haría por mi mejor amiga & eso are  
no puedes bloom no lo hagas  
lo siento sky pero no tengo elección te amo  
yo también te amo bloom….pero no lo hagas por favor hazlo por el bebe…  
escucha sky yo estare bien no se preocupen por mi ni por el o por ella…  
asi que eso ocultaban  
si tecna asi es  
bloom ahora que lo sabemos menos te dejaremos ir sola  
si tecna tiene razón no por nada somos las winx verdad  
o chicas gracias pero primero debo ir al bosque de dómino  
al bosque a que iras al bosque  
si musa ahí vere al hadita que me dara el permiso  
de acuerdo vamos  
sky yo..  
no digas nada es tu decisión  
muy bien no importa adiós sky

me moleste con sky..no era precisamente lo que quería ya que iria a ver a la hadita para ir por stella y tal vez nunca regresaría & lo último que hice con sky fue pelear no sabía lo que pasaría pero ya íbamos en camino…

ola hadita yo soy bloom Dafne me ah enviado  
ola princesa que tal en que puedo ayudarle  
vera pues necesito volver a la vida  
pero que no haras eso en 2 meses?  
si bueno no puedo esperar stella mi amiga podría morir por falta de luz  
o valla ya lo eh podido notar tus intenciones son buenas & bien no digas mas princesa de domino yo te consedo estos dos dias de vida recuerda debes volver aquí con stella o si no bueno espera ya que eres muy valiente & eh escuchado mucho de ti bueno que te parece si hacemos otro trato?  
hadita otro trato que trato?  
mira yo te devuelvo a la vida a hora & no te regreso si no logras completar la misión  
encerio harias eso hadita?  
si pero a cambio quiero algo…  
dime que es lo que quieres hadita?  
bueno cuando regreses con stella podrías ir a solaria?  
claro que si pero a que voy a solaria?  
iras por una planta muy bonita..la necesito para crear algunas cosas  
claro que si cuenta con migo para eso  
esta bien ahora sin mas estas de vuelta

sentí una sensación hermosa podía escuchar a los pájaros cantar, sentía el calor del sol, el aire la vida el pasto todo de nueva cuenta como antes & sin mucho mis poderes era tan bueno sentirlos otra vez, pero pronto sentí algo extraño..bueno no tanto ese era mi bebe…

.:STELLA:.  
después de escuchar los planes de diadra me sentí peor supuse que bloom aria algo estúpido para salvarme lo cual no era nada bueno ya que pues podría morir pero esta vez para siempre & digo bloom embarazada? Me sentí rara al no haberme enterado antes pero ahora ella ariesgaria su vida..la de los demás& la de su bebe solo por mi eso era de sentirse culpable pero escuche unas voces muy conocidas…

es inconcebible bloom vendrá por stella  
pero esta muerta no ice?  
no ya no mas stormy  
eh pero como lo ah conseguido  
cálmense las dos solo hubo un modo de que ella volviera  
asi & cual es?  
pidió un permiso de 2 dias asi que si no logra rescatar a stella ella estará muerta para siempre hahaha asi que a toda costa debemos evitar que logre sacar a stella hahaha  
ella me sacara & ustedes perderan como siempre trix  
vamos stella bloom no lo lograra & menos en dos dias hahaha  
eso no es verdad ella lo lograra  
es claro que no stella  
cederic eres un  
ahorrate tus palabras se de sobra lo que soy  
si un mago del siglo pasado  
eso crees de mi yo diría el mas perfecto el que mato a bloom, el que te matara a ti & a esas winx a por cierto también a los especialistas hahaha  
eso no lo lograras ¡rayo solar!  
eh..  
te lo dije mm ahora por donde salgo?

ataque a cederic me sentí bien pero no servia de mucho ya que aun tenia que ver como escapar de esta prisión me transforme por cualquier cosa hice un hechizo y ataque la puerta de la celda no había nadie puesto que las trix se fueron a no se donde, diadra fue a ver a ogron y los magos & bueno cederic de ese ya me encargue..pronto escuche ruido & sin ver ataqe a alguien

luna creciente!  
ehy stella calmate me lastimaras  
bloom! Estas aquí? pero como? dime que has hecho ¿?como dime la verdad que has ¿?dado a cambio que has hecho?  
después contesto todas esas preguntas ahora salgamos  
esta bien o chicas también las extrañe pero aaa…  
stella o por dios  
vamos hay que sacarla si?  
si musa ahora!  
vamos primero amarremos a cederic  
esta bien demosle una probada de lo que sabemos hacer  
pero por supuesto vamos bloom  
.:MUSA:.

era una carrera contra el tiempo necesitábamos salir una vez que stella estaba afuera con las demás bloom & yo decidimos salir también pero para nuestra sorpresa estaba ice ahora aquí..

a donde van haditas?  
fuera de mi camino ice  
pero que no estabas muerta bloom  
ya no mas vamos quítate  
no jamás te llevaras a stella jamás & moriras pero esta vez para siempre  
alejate de ella choque estéreo!  
que le has hecho a mi hermana argg  
lo que se merece ahora quitate o te pasara lo mismo  
jamás bloom jamás  
tu te lo has ganado  
no alto musa no le hagas nada  
de que hablas bloom hay que salir de aquí  
si pero no matándola  
en entonces ice esta muerta…  
no solo inconsciente asi que quítate ahora  
guarda silencio musa  
basta flecha de fuego..!  
ahhhh  
vamos musa salgamos de aquí  
mira bloom ahí estan los chicos..!  
si vamos

después de ese combate subimos a la nave bloom tenia que darnos muchas explicaciones pero por ahora no era tiempo de empazar con eso era hora de hacer que stella se recuperara para después ir a solaria creo por la planta pero solo irían los chicos bloom & stella por ella pero bueno ahora ya todo estaba bien un rato mas tarde stella empeso a despertar…

donde estoy..  
en casa stella estas en casa  
eh?  
mm estas bien stella  
si solo que quien eres tu?  
no stella no..  
es broma te quiero bloom  
ehy no vuelvas a hacer eso stella de solaria  
prometido es solo que bueno ya te extrañaba  
eh a nosotras & ellos que?  
también a todos los extrañe..  
seguro que diadra esta que echa humo jaja  
si seguro pero vamos que buena paliza le dio musa a ice  
si..fue improvisación flora si no hubiera sido mejor jaja  
vamos hay alguien que se le subió el ego  
basta riven claro que no  
am chicos alguien ha visto a sky?  
si fue al jardín  
gracias Brandon am chicas nos vemos después  
si bloom

.:SKY:.  
estaba molesto con bloom no podía creer que haya puesto su vida en riesgo otra vez, no me molestaba que regresara antes al contrario amaba eso pero no me parecía que arriesgara su vida por stella aunque fuera su mejor amiga, si entiendo que son inseparables desde que se conocen pero no me gustaría perderla no ahora ni después…

sky estas bien?  
si bloom  
escucha se que estas molesto pero  
pero como pudiste ponerte en peligro otra vez  
yo..yo pues  
sabes fue algo tonto hacer eso  
pues si eso te parece bien dejame sola  
como quieras  
bien  
bien!  
oh chicos estan bien  
si!  
de acuerdo escucha sky tu no debes molestarte con ella  
dejalo asi stella  
no ami me escuchas no debes molestarte con ella tan solo una vez que hace esto mientras que ella te ah soportado millones de cosas como..diaspro, perder la memoria, que la hayas dejado en problemas & tu solo por esto te enojas vale novio que eres!  
stella..  
no bloom es la verdad ella tiene razón perdóname  
esta bien sky pero olvidemos esto si?  
de acuerdo  
asi me gusta mas  
gracias stella…  
no hay de que bloom te adoro, nos vemos mas al rato  
Si adiós stella  
bien bloom ahora dime  
si sky escucho jaja  
oye no te burles okey  
esta bien lo prometo pero dime que sucede  
sucede que te amo  
yo también te amo sky & demasiado  
si sabes no imagino la vida sin ti después de todo lo que hemos pasado  
si yo tampoco bueno ahora dime que opinas de esto de ser padres  
creo que es muy pronto pero no importa si tu eres la mama  
& tu el papa jaja  
escucha stella ya lo sabe & creo que no tardara mucho en decirles a los demás  
asi que opino irnos de aquí ahora porque ahí vienen con cara de quiero respuestas  
sky corre  
jaja las perdimos  
no lo creo sky, bloom repuestas hora  
rayos no podríamos dejar las respuestas & preguntas para después  
no ahora todos al salón principal..  
bien flora….

genial las chicas ya sabían todo & para nuestra mala suerte tuvimos que contarles todo pero bueno después de eso ya habían pasado unas semanas & no teníamos noticias de diadra ni nadie relacionado con eso lo cual nos agrado demasiado después de muchos problemas entre todos todo volvia a ser como antes bueno un poco diferente por lo de bloom pero creo que las chicas eran demasiado sobreprotectoras & mas cuando salíamos como ahora en el campo….

bloom ten cuidado!  
stella calmate estoy bien  
no me interesa jaa sabes ya muero por conocer esa lindura  
si stella & yo mas pero ahora fuera de aquí  
de acuerdo calmate  
stella deberían de darle un poco de espacio tal vez se sienta demasiado vigilada  
o esta bien  
bien bloom ahora ya mejor que se han ido por un rato  
bromeas claro que si sabes no se la pasan mas que diciéndome..bloom ten cuidado, bloom no comas eso, bloom creo que deberías taparte, bloom vamos deja de asustarnos, bloom esto, bloom aquello estoy siendo demasiado vigilada & no me gusta sky no lo soporto  
bueno vamos almenoz no podría ser peor jajaja  
no te burles tu no sufres lo que yo  
vamos sabes que si jaja pero me gusta ver como te enojas  
asi pues ami me gusta ver tu cara cuando Andy me habla  
ehy eso es un golpe bajo  
claro que no jaja me gusta cuando te enojas, pero me gusta mas cuando estas sonriéndome…

.:TECNA:.

ya había pasado un mes desde lo sucedido & desde que nos enteramos que seriamos tías & tíos eso me alegraba de echo hasta pude mostrar emoción lo cual fue extraño para las demás & aun mas para mi misma pero bueno creo que somos un poco sobre protectoras pero vamos vale la pena todo con tal de que mi sobrina o sobrino estén bien jaja me muero por que llegue el dia en que al fin lo pueda conocer o conocerla pero me Sali de esto porque bloom casi caía pero no sucedió gracias a que sky la sujeto andes de que se lastimará…

no hagas eso otra vez bloom  
ya lo siento tecna no fue mi intensión  
no me interesa volveremos ahora a domino  
asi pues basta me eh cansado  
vamos bloom no quiero discutir..  
yo tampoco déjame sola!  
esta bien pero cuídate  
si ya lo se

lo que me faltaba hacer enojar a bloom no me gusto pelear con ella pero era necesario hacerla entender que teníamos que volver claro no me aleje por completo solo unos metros cuando escuche que me llamo con una voz débil..

tecna no me siento bien…  
cielos bloom hay que volver ahora  
si llama a los demás  
de acuerdo espera que sucede  
me siento mareada creo que  
agg bloom  
lo siento solo vámonos  
esta bien  
bloom estas bien  
no stella acaso te parece que estoy bien?  
no no te vez bien vámonos  
si por favor ahora ya!  
esta bien solo espera unos 5 minutos  
5 minutos esta bien pero dense prisa  
hemos vuelto pero que ah pasado  
esqe no me siento bien sky creo que debemos volver ahora  
esta bien vallamos nos ya recogieron todo?  
creo que si de hecho ya no falta nada vamos  
apúrense!

.:BLOOM:.

Me quede dormida en camino a casa lo supe porque desperté en mi habitación me sentía mal digo aparte de que eran todos demasiado sobreprotectores pues me dolía la cabeza, todo me daba vueltas pero escuche hablar a sky & por su voz estaba preocupado…

al fin despiertas te sientes mejor  
si un poco  
dime que sucedió  
nada solo me maree creo es normal  
sabes bloom tal vez debamos volver a gardenia  
si creo es lo mejor jeje  
bueno avisare a las demás  
eso no sera necesario & bueno yo también quiero volver  
o stella  
que vamos empaquemos todo  
muy bien las dejo ire a avisar a los demás  
si sky pero bueno tu subirás todas las maletas con los chicos  
umm maletas?  
si..  
stella & yo nos escapamos un ratito & compramos de todo bueno ella mas que yo  
de acuerdo chicas ya entendí  
siii  
bien stella dime dejaras de preocuparte  
eh estas loca claro que no bloom  
o vamos stella estoy bien pero son sobreprotectoras  
ooo te lo mereces tu muchas veces nos has cuidado & protegido  
haha esta bien pero solo quiero una cosa  
dime bloom lo que quieras  
privacidad..!  
esta bien pero solo en tu cuarto  
o de eso a nada pues esta bien me conformo

un rato mas tarde nos despedimos de todos bueno en si de Dafne la cual me dio un collar no se para que pero estaba bien, después de mi madre quien amenazo con llamar 3 veces al dia & finalmente mi padre quien pues bueno solo me dijo que me cuidara después estábamos mas tarde en gardenia donde al fin estuve sola en mi cuarto creando dragones de fuego cuando escuche abrirse la puerta por lo cual no mire quien era de seguro las chicas para decirme no hagas eso…

que tal estas  
mejor de echo aquí me siento tranquila  
que bien ahora dime que quieres hacer mañana  
no lo se sky tal vez ir a dar un paseo  
umm yo pensaba mas en ir a un parque de diversiones  
bien pero dime como me desare de las chicas  
fácil saldremos temprano antes de que despierten  
bien esta perfecto sky  
si bloom  
de acuerdo ahora que hacen las chicas  
lo de siempre bueno casi menos stella no se donde esta  
valla no importa seguro fue a comprar algo…  
bien sky fuera de aquí  
eh?  
tranquilo solo fue una broma jaja debiste ver tu cara jajaja  
oye no hagas eso  
bien pues no jaja  
oye ven aca..(—levantándose)  
no no sky basta (me intente escapar levantándome pero no puede)  
ahora dime (sujetándola del brazo)  
lo que quieras  
que te parece…

sky no pudo terminar la palabra por que las chicas entraron con roxy..valla me sonroje demasiado puesto que sky estaba casi encima de mí, las chicas solo me miraron un poco con miradas de intuición a lo que me quite & les dije que pasaran

sentimos interrumpir  
no no importa  
pero mira que colorada esta  
basta amore fuera de aquí  
esta bien stella  
am bloom yo también las dejo…  
si no te preocupes sky gracias  
cielos bloom creo que debimos tocar antes de entrar  
si deberían de pero no lo hacen  
esta bien perdona pero ahora que haras mañana  
no lo se roxy por que  
bueno pensábamos ir a un lago a pasear  
bueno no tengo ganas de salir pero vallan ustedes  
de acuerdo bloom pero encerio te qedaras sola  
si bueno ..No porque estaré con sky  
así eh pero..  
Stella no es lo que piensas  
bien solo pensaba ehh  
de acuerdo ahora si no les molesta quiero dormir ya es tarde & estoy cansada  
bien hasta mañana bloom  
hasta mañana chicas

.:STELLA:.

bien ahora deberíamos de comprar cosas más saludables que hamburguesas, papas o esas cosas ya saben después de todo mi figura tiene que ser perfecta para además quiero ir de compras con bloom me encanta ella es la única que me entiende en eso de ir de compras mas bien ella no se molesta como las demás

buenos dias cariño..  
Buenos dias Brandon  
oye tu no saliste temprano  
umm no acabo de despertar pero que acaso  
no lo se bajemos a ver  
esta bien  
stella pensamos que tu habías salido  
no nabu yo no eh salido para nada  
umm pues estamos todos menos bloom & sky  
cierto tecna tal vez aun estén dormidos  
o tal vez salieron sin avisar  
no musa bloom no haría eso mira mejor vallamos a su cuarto  
esta bien stella

subimos a su cuarto tocamos la puerta pero nadie respondió por lo cual pensamos que aun estaban dormidos pero para asegurarnos la llamamos pero nada asi que decidimos entrar sin hacer mucho ruido pero para nuestra sorpresa no estaban me sentí furiosa que pegue un grito con su nombre enojada pero musa me calmo dijo que tal vez solo fueron por algo de desayunar pero las horas pasaban & no llegaban…

.:SKY:.  
me escape con bloom hace unas dos horas las chicas & los chicos no se dieron cuenta fuimos primero a caminar, después a un paseo en bote en el cual bloom me mojo & yo hubiera hecho lo mismo pero no lo hice pues se podría enfermar lo cual ahora no era muy bueno por el bebe asi que decidí no hacer nada más que reírme más tarde tomábamos un helado….

sabes sky llegando a casa nos mataran jaja  
si pero mas stella seguro nos dira como pudieron irse sin avisar  
si & se pondrá a gritarnos pero no importa  
esta bien pero no importa?  
no por que nos la estamos pasando bien…  
claro que si amor te amo  
yo también te amo sky… (Besándolo)  
sabes bloom que te parecería ir a dar la última vuelta la plaza  
claro que si vamos  
bloom eres tu?  
Andy ola como has estado  
bien tiempo sin vernos eh pero que acaso es lo que creo  
amm depende de que  
estas es decir seras mama  
si eso será Andy ahora si nos disculpas tenemos que irnos  
si lo siento Andy después hablamos  
si hasta luego que estén bien  
claro que lo aremos  
bien adiós

no se que paso pero seguro Andy aun tramaba algo con bloom pero el al darse cuenta de que seriamos padres se quedo serio & se fue pero no me preocupo al fin no soportaba verlo & menos cerca de bloom haci que después de un rato mas regresamos a casa & stella fue la primera en hablar…

valla hasta que aparecen  
am si sabes stella quiero descansar digo queremos  
no bloom tu debes explicaciones a todas  
si musa no les diré nada  
tienes que  
ahora tu también flora?  
si bloom no esta bien que se vallan sin avisar & de paso no contestar el celular eso no esta bien bloom solo nos hicieron preocuparnos…  
si flora pues me arte de que estén siempre encima de mi de que no me dejen ni un momento a solas que siempre estén bloom ten cuidado, bloom no hagas eso, bloom basta te puedes lastimar, bloom no uses magia tal vez sea malo, bloom aquello, bloom esto saben basta me eh cansado no quiero verlas más quiero estar sola no me molesten ya!  
Bloom lo sentimos..  
Sabes stella creo que será mejor si me dejan hablar con ella  
esta bien sky dile que nos perdone  
de acuerdo chicas se lo hare saber

.:RIVEN:.

valla bloom exploto asi de un momento creo que me gano el papel de gruñón de la casa pero bien tiene razón las chicas exageran con cuidarla creo que hasta un dia la encerraron en el cuarto por hacer no se que cosa con magia pero bueno ahora todas hablaban sobre que hacer…

yo creo que debemos disculparnos con ella  
tal vez ese no sea el problema tecna  
entonces cual sería  
tal vez dejarla de cuidar tanto musa  
eso suena mejor no chicas  
si la verdad si helio  
bien ahora cenemos y ya mañana veremos que hacer  
bien riven cenaremos primero  
vamos…

Próximamente un nuevo inicio capitulo 6: escapando de Diadra  
.:TECNA:.

yo creo que deberíamos irnos a zénith  
estoy de acuerdo pero creo que debe ser ya  
esta bien pero ahora antes debes de despedirte de vanessa & Mike  
esta bien espérenme  
si bloom solo no tarden demasiado..

.:DIADRA:.

no las dejen salir de gardenia  
claro como ordene mi señora  
vamos trix tengo un trabajo para ustede  
muy bien ahora depues de detenerlas que sigue  
sigue arrebatarles sus poderes a las que podamos  
haha es perfecto  
si cederic solo no lo arruines otra vez hahaha


	6. Chapter 6: escapando de diadra

Como sabemos: .: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
(acciones) entre parentesis  
recuerdos * flash back*

Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi  
Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews  
la ropa que usan las winx la pueden encontrar en mi perfil…

un nuevo inicio capitulo 6: escapando de diadra

.:TECNA:.  
Después de la pelea con bloom decidimos que sky hablara con ella & fuimos a cenar la verdad se que no era su intención gritarnos de esa forma pero creo que la tenemos muy vigilada lo cual la ah de hacer sentirse como sobre protegida..Estábamos cenando cuando bloom & sky bajaron…

escuchen chicas perdónenme no se que sucedió deberás lo siento se que todo lo que hacen es por mi bien pero me sentía atrapada…(bajando la mirada)  
no tienes nada de qué preocuparte sabes te entendemos..( me sonreí )  
bien gracias tecna ahora que haremos mañana?  
ir de compras claro (saltando de emoción)  
es obvio que no stella mañana nos iremos…  
asi & a donde tecna?  
pues tendremos que mudarnos a zénith.. saben seguridad por lo de diadra & mas ahora en el estado de bloom…  
si pero no es para irnos haya tecna segura que es necesario…  
si me lo ah dicho faragonda apenas ayer…

*flash back*  
esta segura srita faragonda?  
Absolutamente tecna, no estoy segura de que desea diadra pero creo es mas con bloom  
si eso también pensamos nosotras, en si aun es un misterio..(dije preocupada)  
ahora escucha con atención tecna..  
si dígame…  
debes de irte con las chicas a zénith es el único lugar al que diadra no iria digo son cuestiones que aun no sabemos pero según hemos escuchado no se atreverá a entrar a tu planeta, necesito que cambien su forma de vestir por seguridad propia, confio en ti tecna suerte!

*fin flash back*

tecna estas bien?  
si stella solo recordaba unas cosas  
yo creo que deberíamos irnos a zénith  
estoy de acuerdo pero creo que debe ser ya  
esta bien pero ahora antes debes de despedirte de Vanessa & Mike  
esta bien espérenme..(dijo bloom triste)  
si bloom solo no tardes demasiado..(le sonreí)  
creo que será mejor una llamada saben si los veo me pondré nostálgica & no querré irme  
esta bien bloom sera como tu quieras  
gracias…

tras esto bloom se fue a hacer las llamadas para despedirse digo no era para siempre pero aun asi tenia que hacerlo por otra parte los chicos preparaban la nave & subían un par de cosas esenciales mientras que las chicas & yo empacábamos todo inclusive las cosas de bloom….

.:STELLA:.  
ya casi acabábamos de empacar de echo solo hacia falta subir las cosas pero de eso se encargarían los chicos bloom terminaba de hablar pero se escuchaba triste cuando me hablo pero vamos tenia que recordarle que volveríamos en unos 3 meses & ya..

vamos bloom no estés asi te ara daño..  
lo se stella pero bien ya esta todo listo verdad  
si bueno menos tu ropa..  
o lo siento lo olvide no tardo..(preocupada)  
no bloom es una broma de stella..(dijo musa divertida)  
o stella me las vas a pagar…  
no no basta bloom deja de seguirme..  
ehy chicas cálmense  
esta bien Brandon, tu me las pagaras pronto stella..(dijo bloom con una enorme sonrisa)  
bien subamos a la nave  
si tecna..  
por cierto musa, chicas no olvidan nada cierto  
no yo no..  
bien flora  
bueno yo menos  
de ser asi musa todo esta perfecto mm los demás?  
no olvidamos nada creo…  
ah ah ah nos falta algo digo vamos de viaje no?  
si & que recomiendas stella?  
un cambio de ropa por supuesto..!(dije feliz a las & los demás)

a roxy le puse un vestido verde con una playera de mangas ¾ rosa, tirantes amarillos zapatos verdes con agujetas amarillas calcetas rosas en la parte baja & arriba verdes con un paliacate amarillo en una de las piernas se veía adorable..me gusto mucho su ropa…

a tecna le puse un top morado con una sola manga & bajo este una playera de tirantes azul, una pulsera como de deportes morada, unos shorts morados & bajo estos unos mayones azules, unos zapatos azules con agujetas moradas luego unas calcetas moradas & encima de estas unos lindos calentadores verdes…se veía bien era casi su estilo perfecto…

a layla le puse un vestido azul con unas cintas verdes, su cabello recogido en una coleta, unas cuantas pulseras una verde, una rosa & una amarilla luego sus botas verdes con toques azules, perfecto esa si era layla..

a musa le puse una playera rosa de manga ¾ encima de esta una tipo chamarrita corta abajo del busto, color azul con rojo & unos cuantos toques amarillos, guantes azules con toques amarillos un short rojo con la franja azul & unos toques amarillos baje este un mayon color rosa con franjas azules con un diseño en las rodillas como rodilleras azules & por ultimo unos tenis rojo con amarillo & unas calcetas azules, digo musa su estilo es algo extraño pero con un toque deportivo..

a flora le puse un top rosa con unos círculos naranjas & unas cintas amarrándose a su dorso, luego un pants-pescador rosa con un franja igual al top & por ultimo unas zapatillas naranjas con unas calcetas rosas..después de todo el estilo de musa es como primaveral & la adoro…

luego ami misma me puse un vestido blanco con franjas & mangas color rosa, una flor en mi cabello digo me van muy bien, unas botas naranjas con agujetas rosas, una mascada naranja con puntos blancos & por ultimo unas pulseras el toque perfecto…al último me faltaba bloom pero bueno estaba indecisa no sabía que ponerle primero pensé en un top pero se enojaría por eso de que esta engordando un poco por el bebe pero se ve adorable & bonita por lo que le puse:

un vestido corto color azul con un cinturón rosa en forma de corazón, con un holán al final del vestido, un collar blanco al igual que sus aretes, claro su cabello se lo deje suelto me gusta más como se ve así sigo después de todo siempre la eh visto así luego unos guantes rosas claro & unas botas ¾ rosas con franjas rosa fuerte….

genial stella me gusta mi ropa  
de nada musa..pues  
me veo gorda!  
no es cierto bloom te vez muy bonita  
mentira hugg  
pues yo apoyo a stella te vez hermosa  
no sky no me veo bien…  
claro que si amor es solo que aun no te acostumbras  
pues no aun no digo es bonito & todo porque seré mama pero estoy engordando muchísimo eso no me gusta sabes..bueno si pero olvídenlo gracias stella es hermoso el vestido…

.:DIADRA:.  
las winx se van  
como que se van a donde ogron?  
no lo sabemos nadie lo sabe diadra  
bien pues cuando se van  
hoy mismo eh escuchado que ya empacaron..  
bien no las dejen salir de gardenia  
claro como ordene mi señora  
ogron vete & detenlas ahora mismo..!  
vamos trix tengo un trabajo para ustedes  
dinos diadra  
iran por los padres adoptivos de bloom  
claro & que aremos con ellos?  
los llevaran a la casa de las winx & les dire que me den sus poderes o me desago de ellos haha claro después de detenerlas de su partida  
muy bien ahora después de detenerlas que sigue  
sigue arrebatarles sus poderes a las que podamos cederic  
haha es perfecto diadra  
si cederic solo no lo arruines otra vez hahaha

mi plan era perfecto al fin podría robarles sus poderes a todas esas hadas solo faltaba que las detuviera ogron & la trix llevaran a los padres adoptivos de bloom, por lo cual decidi irme de inmediato a gardenia hahahaahah

.:BLOOM:.  
todo estaba listo para irnos pero no encontraba a kiko por ningún lado haci que lo fui a buscar pero no lo encontraba pensé que volvería en un rato pues debió de ir a buscar algo, me puse a platicar con las chicas..cuando escuchamos un ruido proveniente de la cocina…

seguro es Kiko.(dije sonriendo)  
si quieres que valla por el?  
no flora esta bien yo ire  
bien no tardes es hora de irnos…

fui a la cocina a buscar a kiko pero no lo vi lo cual se me hizo muy extraño pero cuando me di la vuelta sentí un agarre que me tapo la boca lo cual evito gritar estaba asustada no sabia quien era & como había entrado a casa pero esperaba que las chicas se dieran cuenta que algo no andaba bien…  
Kiko que no estabas en la cocina.?  
o no bloom..!(Grito musa preocupada)  
pero que es esto bloom?  
mm mm suéltame..(Fue lo primero que alcance a decir antes de que me tapara la boca otra vez)  
suéltala ogron..  
ola roxy haha  
déjala en paz ahora..  
winx sirenix…flora hada de la naturaleza, musa hada de la música, tecna hada de la tecnología, layla hada de las olas, stella hada del sol brillante..!  
winx belevix…roxy hada de los animales..!  
Ahora suéltala o  
o mejor denos sus poderes..  
oohh mama, papa  
bloom!  
ahora bien bloom tu eliges  
déjalos ice ellos no tienen nada que ver..  
no pero valla dámelos ahora o despídete de ellos hahah  
bien ahora mano de sombras haha  
suéltanos darcy  
no no stella, flora, denme sus poderes  
ehy chicas estan..  
no no lo estan Brandon haha ahora vete o mato a stella  
hugg no importa matame quiero ver que lo hagas  
bien pues…hipnosis  
no basta dejala empaz  
Brandon no me siento bien…  
bien te dare los poderes..me rindo ustedes ganan  
buena elección bloom ahora  
bloom sirenix..!  
eh? Nos has engañado argg tormenta..!  
basta Fuego del dragon.!  
ahhhh

después de escuchar esos gritos supe que se habían ido de la casa & que todos estábamos a salvo en casa pero pronto me sentí mal me sentí mareada & mi vista empezaba a ser borrosa..solo vi cuando subimos a la nave & me desplome no soporte mas….  
después de un rato volvi en si gracias a la voz de sky que me hablaba me sentía cansada, pero bien a decir verdad reaccione preguntando donde estaba…

donde estoy?  
amor estas bien estamos en zénith..  
les ganamos cierto..? sky  
si asi es las acabaste en unos pocos segundos  
jaja gracias sky te amo  
yo también te amo..(besándome en los labios)  
sabes me siento mejor digo con tigo no pero  
ehy como que con migo no?  
mmm no lo se como que caíste sabes que tu mejoras todo…  
si bueno pues sabes que?  
no lo se tu dime?  
te amo próxima mama..  
yo también futuro papa (íbamos a besarnos pero entro tecna)  
siento interrumpir pero faragonda quiere hablar con tigo..  
bien gracias tecna..si los dejo toma..  
srita faragonda..  
bloom como estas eh escuchado que peleaste contra las trix  
si pero después de ganarles me desmaye..no aguante mucho lo cual se me hizo demasiado raro puesto que nunca me había pasado esto…  
si bloom veras analice la situación & esta es la última vez que te transformas…  
pero ehh acaso eh escuchado bien  
si bloom, no has perdido tus poderes pero no podrás hacerlo por lo menos hasta que el o la bebe nazca bueno tal vez 2 meses después de que nazca..por ahora mantente a salvo & no salgas sola entendido bueno suerte bloom..  
Gracias srita faragonda…

estaba en shock era inútil ahora si era una carga, pero bueno almenoz tendría más tiempo para cuidarme más por mi bebe estaba ilusionada aun no lo conocía pero estaba segura que el también estaba feliz digo, sky era su padre & estaba feliz por el por qué bueno la vida lo quiso así por otra parte bueno las chicas & los chicos discutían por saber que iba a ser bueno los chicos decían que iba a ser niña & las chicas decían que niño…pero Sali de mis pensamientos por sky quien me dio un beso en la mejilla…

en que piensas?  
o en cosas ya sabes el bebe &  
si el bebe aun no lo creo pero se que es real  
valla que muy real digo quién lo diría después de 5 años de conocernos  
si recuerdas una chica de la tierra & de cabellos rojos  
si pues digo yo pensaba que este mundo no existía  
pues ya ves que si…te amo  
sabes que yo igual te amo  
bien ahora estare con tigo todo el dia & noche & tardes  
y estas feliz por eso?  
si digo no todos tienen mi suerte jaja  
si bueno oye ya es tarde & quiero descansar  
claro a dormir  
hasta mañana  
hasta mañana amor (me di la vuelta & caí rendida al sueño)

.:sky:.  
Desperté temprano vi que no estábamos en gardenia hasta que recordé que estábamos en zénith después de lo ocurrido ayer con las trix..ami lado vi a bloom dormida se veía hermosa & debes en cuando daba pequeños suspiros los cuales me hacían sonreír este momento era perfecto pronto ella abrió sus ojos & vi su rostro aquel que vi por primera vez en gardenia…

*flas back*  
vamos chicos que no escape el duende  
cielos bloom ellos son los especialistas  
Brandon..  
ola bloom  
ola Brandon..  
el es el príncipe sky…  
ola sky  
ola bloom…

ehy bloom estas aquí parece que te hipnotizaste  
o cielos si stella perdóname soy un poco distraída  
bien adiós chicos  
adiós stella…  
adiós chicos  
adiós bloom..  
Adiós sky…

*fin flas back*  
sky..sky…  
perdona bloom estaba distraído  
si ya me di cuenta..(dijo algo divertida)  
vamos no te burles  
vale pero hay que bajar a desayunar  
bien vamos  
buenos dias bloom  
buenos dias chicas  
hey bloom que dia es hoy  
amm viernes?  
no bloom piensa  
vamos nabu que dia es entonces?  
el segundo mes..Amor  
cielos sky yo quería decírselo…  
haha te gane nabu..  
Escuchen tranquilos si ya me acorde valla hoy el segundo mes  
si valla el tiempo se pasa de volada & será niño…  
no hables musa aun no sabes…  
esta bien bloom pero será niño…  
claro que no musa será niña..  
basta helio, musa lo que sea estará bien de acuerdo?  
de acuerdo bloom…  
bien pero ahora iremos de compras no es cierto bloom..?  
o cierto pero aun no eh..  
Vámonos adiós sky  
adiós chicas…

.:MUSA:.  
Salí con stella & bloom a comprar cosas..Bloom se estaba quejando desde que salimos que no había desayunado pero pronto se le olvido cuando pasamos por una tienda de peluches & de inmediato se metió por lo cual stella & yo entramos tras de ella..

Ehy bloom que ves?  
Esto..(Nos enseño un peluche de conejo rosa)  
es hermoso por qué no lo llevas?  
por que ya no juego con peluches..jaja  
pero pues podrías llevárselo al bebe  
de acuerdo..lo llevaremos para el o ella  
bueno ahora sigamos con las compras..  
Bien musa dime azul o naranja?  
Mm morado? Jajaja  
tal vez azul?  
basta umm amarillo, verde, rosa, rojo todos?  
esta bien todos…ahora tengo hambre..que tal si me compran una hamburguesa?  
de acuerdo iremos a comer  
gracias musa..stella las adoro chicas  
si pues el amor no comprara una hamburguesa  
ehy no se vale….

entramos a un restaurant pedimos una hamburguesa, una ensalada para stella & un sándwich refresco pero menos para stella ella pidió un jugo eso de su figura a veces harta pero tal vez tenga razón en unas cuantas cosas…

.:FLORA:.  
Sabes helio creo que me siento grande..  
a que te refieres…  
si a eso de ser tía por bloom & todas esas cosas  
valla pero no te preocupes  
oh helio no se si seremos buenos tíos pero eh de suponer que si  
y así será ya lo veras flor..  
Gracias helio..(Lo abrace eso me hace sentir mejor)  
no tienes que agradecer… sabes te amo  
yo también te amo ahora que aremos digo..pasear  
que te parece caminar hacia los videojuegos  
es lo único que hay aquí jajá pero bien vamos…

íbamos hacia los juegos pero tecna nos detuvo diciendo que donde estaban roxy & layla & que hacia donde íbamos pero pues ella seguro pensaba que a pasear en bote, caminar o escribir poemas pero se sorprendió a donde íbamos..

no no las hemos visto…  
ahh gracias pero a donde van ustedes?'  
a los videojuegos  
enserio tengo otra idea..  
Vamos a la feria de zénith  
si que buena idea timmy  
si bueno no cuenten con nosotros..  
a que te refieres riven..  
Bueno tecna Brandon, sky & yo iremos a alcanzar a las chicas  
bien siendo así nabu, roxy & yo vamos con tecna, timmy, flora & helio a la feria de zénith  
esta bien pero nos alcanzaran  
vale helio los vemos allá  
de acuerdo sky..

nos fuimos con tecna a la feria & de inmediato al llegar nabu nos reto a entrar a la casa de los espejos..asi que entramos..

mira tecna te vez pequeña..  
si layla pues ahí te vez gorda jeje  
oye..tecna  
stella..?estas ahí  
estas de broma aquí no esta stella  
no flora escucha..  
Ehy chicas donde estáis?  
st stella…  
hahah te vez ridícula  
chicas es mejor salir  
tienes razón nabu..vámonos  
pero esqe ya se van  
b..bloom basta ya salgan de ahí no es divertido  
timmy escanea el lugar  
de acuerdo…  
valla aquí ya no hay nada de gente esto da miedo..  
si flora pero tranquila saldremos de aquí..  
eso espero helio..& bien timmy  
ya termine de escanear el lugar & no estan aquí..  
muy bien se estáis pasando salgan sean quien sean  
no van a salir no van a salir…  
ahh helio tengo miedo vámonos  
es ex extraño pero no esta la salida estamos encerrados  
ahhhh (sentí que algo me roso el brazo)  
estas bien flora..  
no layla hay alguien aquí..alguien mas  
pero el escáner de timmy no mostro a nadie mas que nosotros..  
si nabu pero..ahhh ayudame flora no me sueltes auxilio ahhh  
donde esta layla estoy asustada no no puedo quiero irme quiero irme..  
jijiji jiji han de ver sus caras  
ehy digité que malas son  
si algo asi vámonos haha

después de ese susto tremendo salimos & fuimos a varios juegos nos divertimos pero no había señal de bloom o de uno de ellos por lo cual decidimos esperar otro rato mientras roxy jugaba a tirar dardos a muñecos tecnológicos difíciles pero bueno ella los estaba superando muy bien….

.:DIADRA:.  
como pudieron dejar que se fueran..  
lo sentimos mi señora pero  
cállate! Ogron déjalas hablar a ellas  
perdone pero esa bloom cada dia es mas fuerte  
no me digas ice..  
es verdad no sabemos por que se supone que debería estar débil..  
bien pues ahí el secreto & aquí la respuesta…  
usted la tiene?  
si cederic…  
pues díganosla  
paciencia ice paciencia…  
pero es que díganos ahora porque es más fuerte..  
veras pues es simple es la princesa de domino & tendrá un heredero este planeta…  
ya entiendo el bebe no ¿?  
exacto ese es el motivo pero ahora dejaremos que pasen estos 8 meses más…haha  
& después que?  
como que después que..  
si ella tiene razón después que?  
Verán ogron trix, cederic, cuando este o esta nazca nos desharemos primero de bloom después de el príncipe sky & por ultimo bueno mandaremos a la pequeña.. a la tierra pero no ah gardenia…a otra parte en la cual bloom no sospeche & así no puedan encontrarla esta entrara en desesperación que no hará nada por solo pensar en su pequeña hija o hijo….hahahahha

.:RIVEN:.  
estaba desesperado las chicas no dejaban de comprar & ahora stella estaba comprando peluches cobijitas, ropa para bebe lo cual a bloom ya la había hartado igual a mi por lo cual solo se sentó en una banca quejándose que ya estaba cansada & que quería irse pero musa & stella se aferraban a quedarse un rato mas…

estoy cansada quiero ir a dormir..  
vamos bloom solo falta poquito a demás hoy es la coronación de tecna..  
genial se me olvido ahora no tengo que ponerme huggg  
vamos amor compramos algo & ya  
bien stella va con musa por sus vestidos..Brandon & riven van por sus trajes & sky y yo vamos por nuestras cosas…  
de acuerdo ahora alguien llame a tecna..  
yo lo hago  
bien Brandon ahora nos vemos aquí listos a las 9..  
de acuerdo musa…

fui con Brandon por unos trajes la verdad no nos gustaron ningunos y bueno pues compramos solo un suéter cada quien esperando que eso fuera más que suficiente para esta noche…pronto llegaron las 9 & nos reunimos…

bien este es mi vestido…(dijo musa)  
el mio este (dijo stella)  
bueno pues el mio este (dijo bloom)  
eh pero que les pasa esos suéteres es lo que se pondrán..  
si pues no encontramos nada…  
eso se nota…  
ya musa note enojes  
almenoz llamaron a tecna cierto?  
cierto…

*flash back*  
tecna las chicas dicen que te vallas a arreglar para la coronación  
esta bien pero no demoren los necesito a todos ahí de acuerdo  
esta bien tecna  
por cierto díganle a bloom que su vestido lo tengo yo..  
esta bien ahora pásanos a nabu..  
esta bien adiós chicos…  
que pasa riven?  
nabu distrae a tecna…  
de que hablas  
esqe timmy tiene una sorpresa para ella  
o esta bien pero no demoren mucho porque  
si ya sabemos ahora nos vemos haya adiós  
adiós

*fin flash back*  
O cielos bloom tu vestido tecna lo tiene  
& ahora lo dicen hugg  
perdona pero no nos mates  
esta bien vámonos

.:TIMMY:.

Era la hora de la coronación de tecna nadie sabía nada ella lo había olvidado por lo que ah estado pasando pero sus padres le recordaron hoy a última hora pero bueno lo importante es que ella ya estaba preparada aun no la veía pero seguro se veía bien como siempre los chicos se tardaban & mis nervios aumentaban aun mas pero llegaron & me dieron lo que les pedí…

esta noche me complace presentarles..ami única hija & princesa de zénith tecna..  
Ehy timmy le dirás hoy  
si stella pero guarda silencio es sorpresa  
bueno pues suerte…!  
ehy timmy que tal me vi..  
te viste genial tecna de echo no se notaba que no sabias como hablar  
jaja gracias timmy  
si ahora quisieras ir un rato al jardín?  
claro vamos…  
bien por donde?  
Por aquí vamos

Salí con tecna al jardín hice una señal notable pero discreta & los chicos encendieron una proyección mía..Que había grabado en donde le preguntaba a tecna si quería casarse con migo..Ella sonrió & me miro cuando termino la grabación…

bien que dices tecna..  
si si timmy si quiero casarme contigo…  
gracias tecna gracias por todo  
no sabes que feliz soy & perdona por no decir nada mas pero  
si lo sé eres como yo no sabemos cómo…  
expresar los sentimientos ahora entremos  
esta bien…  
me disculpan tengo una llamada debo contestar  
si no importa roxy ve  
bien gracias..

.:ROXY:.  
Conteste el celular era Andy se escuchaba preocupado pero no me importaba yo casi no le hablaba pero me llamo por bloom a lo cual….

no no puedes venir  
vamos roxy es verdad que será mama  
si si lo es & su padre del bebe es sky  
lo se pero debo verla  
no Andy aléjate ya de ella  
roxy no me importa tengo una amiga en zénith  
pero como  
bueno en si tecna me la presento aquella vez  
ya veo pero aun así mantén tu distancia  
lo siento roxy pero voy en camino lo siento adiós  
no espera….

no lo podía creer eso era un problema no podía venir no ahora que bloom esta tranquila que esta tan feliz & el pensaba arruinarlo todo valla debía impedirlo pero el ya venía para acá lo único que yo podía hacer era evitar que el viera a bloom a toda costa…..

Próximamente un nuevo inicio capitulo 7: complicaciones  
.:BLOOM:.  
Andy pero que haces aquí  
vine a hablar con tigo  
vamos vete no tengo nada de qué hablar  
no espera tu no te vas  
suéltame Andy me lastimas  
basta no forcejees basta bloom solo  
déjame vete..  
Pero que le estás haciendo aléjate de ella Andy  
sky ayúdame  
no…bloom…!

.:ICE:.  
asi que bloom tuvo un accidente  
si asi es  
valla pero que fatal hahaha  
basta esto nos puede costar el triunfo  
esta bien pero yo quiero algo  
que dime más bien a alguien  
a quien dímelo ice  
es un secreto por ahora pero pronto se sabra hahahaha


	7. Chapter 7: complicaciones

Como sabemos: .: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
(acciones) entre parentesis  
recuerdos * flash back*  
MAYUSCULAS—gritos enojados  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi  
Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews  
la ropa que usan las winx la pueden encontrar en mi perfil…

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 7: complicaciones

.:ROXY:.  
Después de la llamada de Andy la fiesta de coronación de tecna estaba bien, pero aun me preocupaba el asunto de bloom no era ni estaba bien que Andy viniera a zénith a hablar con ella estaba preocupada demasiado así que decidí marcharme de ahí para pensar en un plan…

roxy estas bien?  
Amm si tecna pero no me siento muy bien me voy & felicidades  
de acuerdo pero mm escucha antes quien llamo..?  
Nadie importante..  
Después de esa llamada te pusiste nerviosa & no le diriges la palabra a bloom  
no tecna escucha bien te diré pero promete no decir nada  
de acuerdo roxy..  
Bien llamo Andy..  
Andy..? Pero que quiere  
hablar con bloom dijo que venía para acá  
cielos deberíamos decírselo a bloom ahora mismo..  
Stella es de mala educación espiar conversaciones ajenas..  
si ya lo se pero vamos roxy pero cuando llega…?  
supongo que mañana temprano mas bien al rato…  
eso nos deja poco tiempo pero…  
que hacen chicas la fiesta es en el salón..  
bloom!  
perdonen pero  
basta acaso has escuchado algo.?  
no pero si quieren decirme..  
no olvídalo vamos nos esperan cierto chicas?  
cierto stella..vamos

bloom casi nos descubre la verdad yo también pensaba en decirle pero se alteraría & no sería nada bueno por su estado asi que bueno decidimos guardar silenció & esperar hasta mañana bueno de hecho unas 4 horas para su llegada después de una hora todos fuimos a dormir bueno menos bloom quien ya llevaba rato dormida…pero bueno ya era de mañana como las 9 & no había noticias de Andy lo cual nos hacía sentirnos tranquilas bueno en sentido hasta que tocaron la puerta…

Andy pero que haces aquí?  
Vine a hablar con bloom…que mas puedo hacer  
guardias detenerle..  
que suéltenme tecna sabes que no les hare nada suéltenme..  
Tecna has que lo suelten..  
Pero flora..  
sabes que tarde o temprano pasara esto hace que es mejor que pase ahora  
esta bien soltarle..  
gracias ahora donde esta ella..?  
dormida así que tendrás que esperar todavía mucho o si no..  
vete..!  
stella…  
que se valla solo la alterara..  
Basta stella ya basta vámonos de aquí…

.:BLOOM:.  
desperté me sentía bien de hecho mejor que nunca la fiesta de ayer hizo que me cansara demasiado & me subí una hora antes que los demás, sky no estaba dormido por lo que supuse que ya había despertado hace mucho porque tampoco estaba en la habitación, asi que me bañe, me puse la ropa & Salí de la habitación, pero tal fue mi sorpresa de ver a Andy en el pasillo…

bloom ola..  
mmm ola  
escucha debo hablar con tigo ahora  
bien pues esperaras no tengo tiempo..  
escucha no tardare  
esta bien empieza por que llevo prisa  
bien bloom pues veras después de que desapareciste  
no Andy corrección no desaparecí me fui a magix..  
si como sea yo en ese entonces intente arreglar las cosas con tigo  
pues que bueno que no paso  
escúchame bloom  
vale que mas da continua

bien veras pues me entere que no estabas así que te busque pero nunca te encontré jamás por lo cual me desespere demasiado & creí que habías muerto claro 4 años después volviste a gardenia & me entere que eras un hada…me sentí feliz por ti pero cuando conocí a sky..me sentí celoso por haberte dejado ir un día te juro que estoy arrepentido & solo quiero que me des una oportunidad.

bien si eso es todo no gracias ahora que seremos padres el & yo no me interesas  
bloom por favor  
no por favor nada déjame

empecé a caminar hasta llegar un poco antes de las escaleras pero sentí un agarre ese era Andy digo que loco viene & te dice que quiere otra oportunidad, justo cuando serás madre?

Suéltame Andy me lastimas  
basta no forcejees basta bloom solo  
déjame vete..  
Pero que le estás haciendo aléjate de ella Andy  
sky ayúdame  
no…bloom…!

en un intento de zafarme me tropecé & empecé a caer por las escaleras lo último que escuche & mire fue a sky pero después no veía nada así para desmayarme…

.:HELIO:.  
Tras escuchar un fuerte golpe en el suelo corrimos temiendo lo peor puesto que habíamos escuchado gritar a bloom...al llegar al pie de las escaleras era cierto ella estaba tirada inconsciente inmediatamente tecna hizo que los guardias atraparan a Andy, pero ahora nuestra mayor preocupación era el estado de bloom…

dios bloom contéstame..(dijo sky levantándola del suelo)  
es inútil sky esta inconsciente ahora hay que llevarla arriba & esperar al médico de la familia  
cielos no bloom (dijo stella llorando inconsolable)  
escuchen se que estan preocupados todos pero hay que llevarla arriba..  
Cielos yo no era mi intención… (Dijo Andy nervioso)  
TU NO SIENTES NADA! Llévenselo  
sky tranquilo vamos llévala arriba

después de un rato de que sky llevara a bloom a la habitación el médico llego la verdad no tardo mucho pero parecía que sky quería morirse solo caminaba de un lado a otro..& decía que cuanto más iban a tardarse pues ya llevaban dos horas dentro & aun no salían para decirnos nada solo salían para ir por cosas pero nada mas hasta que stella se harto & grito

cuanto más van a tardar? Hugg  
no lo sabemos stella pero mira seguro todo esta bien  
no nada esta bien no salen mas que para ir por cosas( grito exaltado sky)  
vamos tu sabes que todo lleva su tiempo ahora tranquilo todo estará bien  
princesa tecna..(dijo el médico con cara seria)  
dígame como esta ella?  
la verdad..(dijo cuando negó con la cabeza)

sky perdió la cordura & entro corriendo a la habitación nosotros fuimos tras de el solo para encontrarnos con una bloom dormida, con sus manos en su vientre, se veía mal todos queríamos llorar pero no era lo más correcto pero las chicas no aguantaron mucho hasta que finalmente, soltaron esas lagrimas que tanto habían soportado pero en cuanto paso esto salieron de la habitación para dejarnos ahí a todos solos después decidimos también irnos para dejar a sky..con ella

sabes te dejamos un momento a solas(dije con voz triste)  
si no importa gracias chicos( bajando la mirada)  
sabes para cualquier cosa llámanos o a las chicas  
si riven gracias ahora si no les importa quiero estar solo con ella  
de acuerdo (dije y después todos asintieron con la cabeza)

.:LAYLA:.  
Todas estábamos conmovidas por lo sucedido pero ya no podíamos hacer nada mas que esperar a que bloom reaccionara era preocupante se veía mal el doctor solo dijo que estaría bien pero que tendría que estar en cama por lo menos 5 dias en cama para descartar cualquier riesgo dijo que tanto ella como el bebe estarían bien pero no sabría decir si más adelante podría haber consecuencias…

escuchen esto es serio ahora más que nunca debemos prohibir toda entrada a quien podría alterarla…  
si tecna pero que prohibiremos la entrada a todos?  
si musa de ser necesario asi será..  
esta bien pero saben que rayos paso díganme cómo fue que callo..  
Chicas..  
Stella que paso? Bueno el punto esqe se tropezó lo se porque vi cuando sucedió Andy la estaba agarrando & pues ella al intentar soltarse se tropezó & callo..por las escaleras miren no les dije nada por que bueno..yo use magia para protegerla del golpe..por eso no sucedió nada mas que unos cuantos raspones..  
o stella gracias por hacerlo..  
de nada chicas ya saben ella es mi mejor amiga  
claro que si pero bueno escuchen ahora hay que turnarnos para cuidarla en lo que despierta..  
en eso tienes razón tecna pero bueno ahora pensemos  
en que tecna..?  
ya se pondremos una barrera..!(dijo tecna feliz)  
esta bien pero para que?  
escuchen si alguien quiere entrar que no sea bueno o que no tenga buenas intenciones no lograra pasar la barrera..  
tecna eres un genio..te adoro  
ehy todos lo hacemos..cierto(dije sonriendo)  
bien ahora…  
chicas bloom despertó..  
como dices riven..  
si musa a despertado..  
yo quiero verla primero chicas yo primero  
no stella sky esta con ella ahora es mejor esperar…

.:SKY:.  
estaba con bloom no sabía si estaría bien pero para mi sorpresa abrió sus ojos buscaba algo con la mirada hasta que esta se fijo en mi…

sky que ah pasado..  
pues mira tuviste un accidente..  
si ya lo recuero pero oh por dios el bebe sky..  
tranquila esta bien gracias al cielo esta bien..  
oh valla eso ya es un alivio  
si verdad pero dime como te sientes  
la verdad consternada..  
así? & eso porque?  
bueno no pensé que Andy fuera capaz de hacerme esto (dijo mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían por su rostro)  
escucha olvidemos eso si..  
si pero aun no puedo olvidar la caída pensé que..  
escúchame amor ya no pienses en eso  
esta bien pero me das un abrazo?  
pero claro que si bloom (la abrace se sentía triste pero aun asi no lloro por lo cual yo tampoco lo hice un rato después rompimos el abrazo para mirarnos & sonreir)  
& bien?  
& bien que amor  
sabes ahora estoy tranquila pero prométeme que no me dejaras sola..  
te lo prometo no te dejare sola ni un momento  
gracias te amo  
yo también te amo( conteste mientras la besaba)  
bien & como estas bloom?  
oh bien stella ya mejor  
cielos me asustaste demasiado pensé lo peor  
de hecho todos pensamos eso  
bien pero aquí estoy no paso nada mas  
eso esta bien ahora quieres comer algo?  
no nabu gracias pero estoy bien  
además creo que voy a…  
iagg bloom  
perdón pero  
no te disculpes es normal  
gracias musa…  
ahora habrá que cuidarte mas..  
eh? Mas de lo que ya lo hacían  
si mas aun bloom  
mm bien entonces fuera de aquiii  
cielos bloom no te enojes solo queremos que  
jajaja vamos es una broma!  
esto ya se hace costumbre  
o vamos riven tu también caíste  
si lo acepto pero aquí solo yo soy el enojón!  
eso nos queda claro riven jajá(rio musa divertida)

.:ICE:.  
asi que bloom tuvo un accidente  
si asi es  
valla pero que fatal hahaha  
basta esto nos puede costar el triunfo  
esta bien pero yo quiero algo  
que dime más bien a alguien  
a quien dímelo ice  
es un secreto por ahora pero pronto se sabrá hahahahha  
tus secretos no me interesan ice  
o basta diadra no te molestes hahaha  
stormy cállate…  
esta bien ahora como entraremos por ella..  
no no podemos entrar a zénith ella ahora esta a salvo ahí..  
& ahora qué?  
no lo se déjenme pensar..  
podríamos disfrazarnos..  
claro que no será mejor esperar unos cuantos meses  
meses has dicho argg  
si eso eh dicho acaso estas sorda?  
.:FLORA:.  
ya había pasado una semana todo parece normal nadie de los ayudantes de diadra había aparecido & al parecer nadie tiene ni idea de donde estén la verdad me gusta eso que nadie sepa nada de ellos & que bueno almenoz hayamos tenido una semana tranquila con muchas cosas buenas peleas entre nosotras & bueno todo andaba bien…

bien pues me voy  
a donde iras bloom  
veras sky ire a dar un paseo..  
Entonces voy con tigo no te dejare ni un momento sola…  
ni un momento sola eh? (Dijo stella con una sonrisa picara)  
vamos déjalos empaz stella  
hugg amore todos sabemos a lo que..  
escucha stella basta no es lo que piensas  
esta bien bloom ya puedes irte pero se portan bien..  
eso es más que obvio jaja (mientras se iba con sky)  
ahora que haremos hoy…  
que les parece contar historias de terror  
eso significa pijama da de las winx  
exacto pero no me parece buena idea..  
tienes razón tecna umm que les parece ver películas  
de romance..(dijo amore soñadora)  
mejor de acción (dijo sonriéndose digité)  
mejor de misterios con portales (dijo lockette)  
no ya se mejor de modales (dijo tune cruzada de brazos)  
mejor de chismes (dijo chata feliz)  
ehy pixies tranquilas..  
ehy no aquí nadie esta tranquila tecna hasta que yo vea una película de acción  
no digité ahora guarden silencio  
mejor vamos de compras..  
vamos stella odio ir de compras con tigo tardas horas en elegir algo..  
eso no se vale hugg  
basta mejor espiemos a alguien..  
eso no es correcto (dijo tune enojada)  
vamos tune solo es por hoy (sonrio musa)  
no no musa no cuenten con migo me voy  
vamos no importa quiero ver a una pareja romántica hoy (dijo suspirando amore)  
bien entonces espiaremos a bloom & sky  
creo que bloom se enojara (dijo lockette nerviosa)  
o vale vamos será divertido  
mmm esta bien chata

nos dirigimos a buscar a bloom & sky pero no los encontramos los chicos se cansaron de buscar & se fueron a ver unas películas pero por otra parte las pixies & yo los seguimos buscando hasta que los vimos en el lago estaban sentados platicando asi que decidimos escuchar..

jaja sabes sky esta semana ah sido perfecta..  
si bloom mas por que bueno las chicas ya casi no estan ensima de ti & espiándote  
eso es bueno jaja sabes te amo  
yo también te amo futura mama( dijo sky para luego besarla,)  
sabes que yo igual..futuro papa..jaja sabes se escucha raro pero me gusta  
que ¿?  
eso de futura mama  
es la verdad  
sabes que si sky..  
claro que si amor te amo  
yo también te amo ahora dime..  
si que quieres saber  
bueno tu como cres que sea nuestra vida ahora?  
no lo se tal vez perfecta..(mientras abrazaba a bloom)  
si sabes no se eh estado pensando en lo del bebe, esa tal diadra & todas esas cosas  
pues todo esta bien & mas por nuestra futura familia  
si aun no lo puedo creer..  
yo tampoco pero sabes cuando me diste esa noticia amor..me hiciste muy feliz..digo no era nada planeado pero aun asi estoy muy feliz…  
yo también imagínate dentro de un año..  
algo muy perfecto..(mientras besaba a bloom & esta correspondía el beso)  
aww que romantico(dijo amore suspirando & dejándonos al descubierto)  
AMORE?  
aw perdón lo siento  
desde cuando estas aquí?  
aww digamos que un ratito nada mas  
quien mas esta con tigo  
pues sky veras todas  
las pixies?  
si & las chicas…(dijo nerviosa)  
HUGG CHICAS! (grito enojada bloom)  
escucha lo podemos explicar pero no nos mates..  
stella.!  
yo les dije que era de mala educación espiar a las personas (dijo tune enojada)  
pues tienes razón tune..!  
vamos bloom solo calmate  
uff esta bien ahora por que nos espiaban..?  
es que se ven tan enamorados (dijo amore suspirando)

escucha perdonen bloom, sky es solo que no teníamos nada que hacer  
bien tecna pero no importa ahora solo dejen de hacerlo  
pero hacer que  
vamos chata sabes que es sobre espiar a las personas  
es que flora  
vamos ya callen vámonos..  
no espera stella…  
que sucede bloom..  
sky, chicas podrían dejarnos a solas..?  
claro que si bloom..  
nos vemos mas tarde amor…  
claro sky…

.:STELLA:.  
me quede con bloom pienso que me regañara porque seguro piensa que la de la idea de espiarlos fui yo la verdad fue musa asi que si dice que fui yo le diré que es un error que esta vez no fui yo por mas difícil que sea de creer..

stella tu conoces alguna planta en solaria?  
claro que si bloom conozco demasiadas…  
pero conoces alguna que sea especial?  
o por supuesto esa es la flor brillante..!  
flor brillante eh..  
si pero por que acaso la necesitas  
mira lo que pasa es que me había olvidado de lo que le prometí a la hadita más bien a la ninfa  
ya veo..de hecho esa flor la necesitan para cosas importantes, cada año si esqe pueden van a solaria..para tomar un pétalo, pero este año ninguna fue lo cual solo significa una cosa bloom..  
asi stella & que significa…  
bueno pues se supone que si ninguna va es porque una de ellas esta herida por lo cual le encargan a un hada que valla por ella entiendes?  
valla asi que debemos ir por ella…]  
si asi es digo con migo no sera difícil ayarla jajaja(reí )  
si stella asi será mas fácil jaja próximamente a solaria..!  
espera pero quien ira con nosotras?  
mmm musa dijo que seria mas fácil un grupo pequeño..  
un grupo pequeño valla  
si stella por cuestión de que bueno es mas fácil & rápido moverse  
en eso tiene razón musa pero quienes iran…  
bueno por su puesto tu stella porque serás la guía, mm tal vez Brandon..sky & yo por supuesto..  
si si este si es un grupo genial..!  
ya veras lo conseguiremos stella..!

pero claro que si eso lo sabes de sobra..  
si ahora cambiando de tema..  
dime que sucede?  
stella que cres que haya pasado con diadra?  
pues en si nadie lo sabe sabes tal vez desapareció & eso esta bien  
si tienes razón ahora dime que paso con Andy?  
mm pues escucha bloom no quiero preocuparte pero..  
pero que paso stella es algo serio?  
serio lo que te hiso bloom eso no estuvo bien, & ahora no tiene permiso de entrar a la dimensión mágica por precauciones..  
ya veo..(me dijo bloom preocupada & con una mirada perdida)  
pero vamos sonríe vas a ser mama..  
tienes razón stella & bien qué opinas de esto  
pues soy muy joven para ser tia pero es maravilloso digo vamos será toda una lindura  
si verdad valla ya no puedo esperar para conocerlo  
o conocerla jaja(dije feliz mientras la abrazaba)  
gracias stella siempre sabes como animarme  
sabes que estoy para eso bloom ya sabes ahora volviendo al tema de la flor  
si stella que sucede  
creo que será mejor ir en dos dias digo las ninfas a lo mucho que sobreviven enfermas, son 4 meses pero ya estando muy débiles asi que iremos en dos dias…  
esta bien es perfecto umm (bloom se mordió el labio inferior mostrando nerviosismo)  
sucede algo?  
veras eh estado pensando en si es peligroso ir…  
bien pues quitando el foso de cocodrilos, el abismo, el puente colgante, el rio por el cual hay que saltar, umm escalar la montaña, no hay nada de que preocuparse..  
stella eso no me ayuda..  
jaja lo se pero vamos no cruzaras ninguno de estos lugares  
ah no?  
claro que no solo hay que ir al bosque de solaria & listo…  
valla eso si me ayuda & mucho jaja (bloom me abrazo terminando esta palabra)  
cielos pero ya es tarde mira el cielo se esta oscureciendo..  
cierto no es hermoso ver llegar la noche?  
claro que si en si nunca me había puesto a verlo pero ahora que lo hago es magnífico..  
si lo es…valla asi deberían ser todos los dias..(dijo bloom suspirando)  
sabes si estuviera amore ahora aquí hubiera dicho: awww el amor..  
jaja basta stella sabes volvemos tengo hambre  
claro umm pero sabes aparte estarán preocupada  
si lo se seguro dirán: en donde estaban?  
si vamos o nos ira mal jajaja  
esta bien ahhh…

nos fuimos a la casa la verdad ya era tarde, bloom tenia hambre & yo ya estaba cansada bueno volvimos & nos encontramos con eso de que la cena ya estaba lista la verdad olía delicioso & bueno no era por nada si no porque era la comida favorita de bloom pero esta al olerla…

que es so que huele asi?  
tu comida favorita bloom…  
pero es que tienes hambre no bloom?  
si stella pero ya se me quito..!  
pero que te sucede es tu favorita (dijo flora mostrándole la comida)  
no cielos ya no tengo hambre( & dicho esto se fue corriendo al baño)  
hay que entenderla esta etapa es difícil  
eso es cierto bien chicos  
que sucede stella  
unos iremos en dos dias a solaria…  
a solaria?  
si iremos por una flor  
valla & quienes iran stella..  
pues decidimos que fuera bloom, sky, Brandon, flora & yo  
esta bien será mas fácil pero que iremos a buscar  
a la flor brillante por supuesto..!  
FLOR BRILLANTE?  
si Brandon esa flor esta en Solari pero no es fácil que se deje tocar..  
es por eso que me necesitan..  
asi es flora..  
bien ya veo esta bien al fin amo a las plantas..  
bien ahora voy a ver como esta bloom..  
si stella pero no demores demasiado  
no lo are Brandon…

fui a buscar a bloom ya no la encontré en el baño por lo cual decidí ir a su habitación al entrar la encontré sentada en la cama pero viendo unas fotos de ella cuando era pequeña lo cual me dio ternura pero después le hable para ver como se encontraba…

bloom estas bien?  
ahh..si stella solo recordaba  
valla si me eh dado cuenta pero  
no importa dime que sucede  
nada solo quería verte..(dije encogiéndome de hombros)  
esta bien stella ahora cuéntame algo divertido..  
ummm que te parece tu comida favorita & tu cara al verla hoy..  
ehy eso no es divertido jaja (se sonrió)  
esta bien es solo que no se me ocurre nada  
no importa ahora les avisaste a los demás de la misión  
si pero también le dije a flora..  
umm a flora?  
si recordé que no se deja tocar mas que por hadas de la naturaleza..  
esta bien asi será aun mucho mas fácil pero bueno  
bueno que?  
Diseñaras ropa nueva cierto?  
claro que si bloom..  
bien solo ponme algo que no me haga ver gorda…  
gordita & toda pero te vez bien..  
vamos solo lo dices para hacerme sentir mejor..  
claro que no de donde sacas eso?  
eh estado pensando algo stella…  
asi dime de que se trata..  
Prométeme no decirle nada a nadie..  
bien te lo prometo…(dije alzando la mano)  
sucede que mira estoy feliz & todo mas por esto que ahora me sucede…  
entonces cual es el problema?  
el problema esqe estuve pensando en si  
en si que? bloom me estas asustando..!  
no es nada malo stella solo que aveces quisiera que Dafne estuviera aquí  
o bloom sabes que los esta solo que de un modo diferente pero aun asi puede abrazarte, hablar con tigo & todas esas cosas es casi lo mismo & no debes estar triste…por cierto este bebe hermoso será niño..!  
stella lo que sea estará bien..  
si pero aun asi se que será niño..  
stella aveces deberías de dejarla de hacerla pelear con ustedes  
sky pero esqe bueno tienes razón..  
si ahora te molestaría dejarnos solos..?  
claro que no además ya es tarde hasta mañana…  
hasta mañana stella

.:SKY:.  
ya era tarde bloom se había qedado dormida hace una hora yo aun no podía dormir era tarde & todo pero el tan solo contemplarla era algo maravilloso algo que me gustaba hacer aparte que bueno siempre ah sido..asi el tiempo se fue volando leí un par de libros, & luego acomode unas cosas hasta que bueno dieron las 8:30 de la mañana & yo no eh dormido nada pero no importa para eso tengo todo el dia…

próximamente un nuevo inicio capitulo 8: en busca de la flor brillante

stella segura que es por aquí?  
si flora almenoz que  
almenoz que que stella  
o bloom lo siento estamos perdidos  
perdidos?  
si sky PERDIDOS.. ahora tendremos que acampar aquí  
o cielos que es eso…  
bloom quitate de ahí..  
pero acaso es una serpiente…  
una serpiente enorme ahh AUXILIOOO…  
nooo stella°!


	8. Chapter 8: en busca de la flor brillante

Como sabemos: .: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
(acciones) entre paréntesis  
recuerdos * flash back*  
~sueños~  
MAYUSCULAS—gritos enojados  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi  
Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews  
la ropa que usan las winx la pueden encontrar en mi perfil…

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 8: en busca de la flor brillante

.:SKY:.  
ya era tarde bloom se había quedado dormida hace una hora yo aun no podía dormir era tarde & todo pero el tan solo contemplarla era algo maravilloso algo que me gustaba hacer aparte que bueno siempre ah sido..así el tiempo se fue volando leí un par de libros, & luego acomode unas cosas hasta que bueno dieron las 8:30 de la mañana & yo no eh dormido nada pero no importa para eso tengo todo el día…pero primero baje a desayunar…

ehy timmy que has hecho de cocinar.?  
lo de siempre sky digo según hoy le tocaba a flora..  
pero como ayer hizo la comida favorita de bloom & no le gusto..  
decidió ya no cocinar cierto riven ? (pregunte sonriendo)  
si asi es..  
& a si seguirá siendo..!  
flora vamos no te molestes seguro no fue su intención(dijo helio sonriendo)  
lo se helio es solo que..  
mira flora disculpa por lo de ayer pero no se que sucedió (dijo bloom encogiéndose de hombros)  
o cielos bloom yo…  
vamos no te preocupes no es tu culpa…  
esta bien chicas ahora quien quiere desayunar..?  
todos por supuesto (dije caminando hacia la mesa.)  
cielos yo no lo siento timmy…(dicho esto bloom se fue corriendo)  
eh pero que le pasa a bloom?  
ya sabes stella la segunda etapa..  
cierto musa pero bueno espero que se sienta mejor para mañana cierto?  
cierto stella pero vamos hay que desayunar…  
bien tecna ahora cuéntanos iras mas bien todo iran con nosotras?  
flora pero solo irían 5..  
olviden eso pueden ir todos sigo por la flor no pero podrían quedarse en el reino de solaria por si necesitamos ayuda….  
eso me parece bien & mas con bloom en este estado..  
de acuerdo ahora partiremos mañana?  
si es mejor esperar a mañana..ya saben por todo esto del viaje  
bien solo dime como es lugar para empezar a escanearlo  
bien es como..  
chicas, chicos yo los dejo ire a ver como esta bloom…(dije saliendo de la sala)

me diriji a buscar a bloom no la encontraba por ningún lado pensé que estaría en el jardín pero al ir hacia ya no estaba lo cual solo me dejaba con la habitación así que fui hacia haya para encontrar a bloom mirando hacia un punto fijo con una expresión muy seria & preocupada así que decidí preguntar que pasaba…

bloom estas bien?  
no sky..(me dijo bloom agachando la mirada)  
que sucede te vez preocupada..  
Dafne me ah mandado un mensaje por medio de mis padres…  
& que te ah dicho es algo muy malo acaso?  
Recuerdas el collar que Dafne me dio el día que volvimos a gardenia…  
si aun lo traes puesto es hermoso…con ese dragón & la espada juntos, pero que sucede con el collar?  
Sky el collar era de Dafne…  
& acaso sucede algo malo? Bloom dime ahora que sucede…  
sucede que lo que pasa es que (bloom no pudo seguir por que unas lagrimas empezaron a salir por sus ojos)  
vamos amor dime que pasa(dije abrazándola)  
sucede Dafne me dijo que alguien moriría en la búsqueda de la flor…  
vamos no dejaremos que eso suceda..pero te dijo quien seria…?  
no solo dijo que si eso llegara a suceder el collar salvaría a alguien pero solo si se lo pongo con la mayor intensión de que siga aquí…  
tranquila no pasara nada & si asi llegara a ser no importa porque te ayudaremos a devolverle a la vida nunca lo olvides (dije mientras besaba su mejilla)  
esta bien tratare de no olvidarlo…

.:TECNA:.  
estaba con stella ella no recordaba muy bien el camino o el lugar pero con unas pocas descripciones encontramos el lugar según las imágenes era hermoso pero no por ser hermoso no había peligro a veces los lugares así son los que guardan los peligros & trampas mas mortales

bien lo eh encontrado..  
si asi es ahora lo recuerdo bien..  
si pero bueno ahora stella aquí en el holograma puedes ver la planta..?  
no no la veo mm seguro es por que es muy temprano aun..(dijo para después encogerse de hombros)  
esta bien ahora que aremos hoy  
no lo se tal vez debamos salir un rato..  
esta bien ahora quien le avisa a bloom & sky…  
no será necesario, pero bloom se ah quedado dormida..  
esta bien entonces solo iremos los demás..  
de echo vallan ustedes yo me quedare con ella por cualquier cosa  
esta bien sky cuídala am & cuando despierte hazla comer algo…  
si mas que entendido musa…

.:BLOOM:.  
~sueños~  
no no Dafne dime que no es verdad…  
lo siento hermanita pero eso pasara alguien morirá en la búsqueda  
no no es cierto Dafne no no  
escucha tranquilízate para eso llevaras el collar..  
entonces sera mejor no ir asi nada pasara..  
es tu decisión pero al final tendrán que ir por la flor tu lo prometiste  
tienes razón pero no puedo..no podría soportarlo (dije mientras lloraba)  
cuídate bloom…  
noo Dafne.!  
~fin sueño~

desperté después de ese sueño ya no quería ir en busca de la flor tenía miedo de que alguien muriera por ir a solaria enserio no lo soportaría aun no sabía que pasaría a demás de que bueno que tal si no funcionaba el collar por que no era o no seria suficiente estaba atemorizada por lo cual me senté en la cama y abrace mis rodillas para después esconder mi cara entre ellas pero un rato después de estar asi escuche entrar a alguien…

estas bien?(me dijo sky mientras me levantaba la cabeza)  
mm mm no (dije moviendo la cabeza en negación)  
escucha se que estas preocupada pero tranquila todo saldrá bien..  
eso espero sky  
ya veraz que si te amo…  
yo también te amo sky(le dije mientras lo abrazaba)  
& bien ahora estas más tranquila..?  
noo (dije volviendo a llorar)  
tranquilízate no pasara nada (me decía una & otra vez mientras me sobaba mi espalda )  
no no puedo que tal si pasa algo como lo ah dicho Dafne..(dije escondiéndome entre su pecho)  
no pasara nada..ya mas tranquila..  
si sky no se cómo lo hiciste pero me has logrado calmar…  
si ahora no quiero mas lagrimas..bien?  
bien sky…  
ahora quieres alcanzar a las chicas?  
salieron? (dije extrañada)  
si no tiene mucho rato iban al parque entonces que dices?  
mmm no mejor quedémonos en casa  
esta bien será como tu quieras…(me dijo sky sonriendo)  
bien ahora mm tengo hambre..(dije agarrándome el estomago)  
& que quieres de comer?  
no lo se lo que tu quieras preparar  
bien entonces bajamos…  
si claro vamos…

baje con sky a la cocina, busco que preparar pero solo encontró sopa por mi esta bien ahora lo que sea después de un rato ya olía a sopa me olio deliciosa cual cosa era que no había pasado con la comida de las chicas más tarde empecé a comer sky solo me veía mientras sonreía después de un rato termine ya era tarde empezaba a oscurecer cuando escuchamos reir a layla…

jajaja vamos solo es lodo stella..  
hugg lodo eso es terrible me quedara el cabello horrible  
vamos solo te empuje sin querer  
TU BRANDON ME LAS PAGARAS HUGG (dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo)  
tranquila stella solo fue sin querer  
déjame tranquila..  
Cielos que le paso a stella(pregunte divertida)  
Brandon la empujo sin querer & cayo en un charco de lodo  
valla seguro hoy no dormirás en una cama jajaja  
basta musa  
es la verdad Brandon no te dejara entrar…  
bien dormiré en el sillón…(dijo mientras se fue)  
debieron haber ido todo fue muy divertido  
si musa pero parece que stella esta enfadada  
si pero pronto se le pasara ya verás  
eso espero por el bien de todos (dije riendo)  
bien pero bueno hay que cenar no creen  
si bueno riven yo no gracias  
pero tienes que comer algo  
si tecna pero tiene 10 minutos que acabo de cenar pero gracias  
bien bloom mañana partiremos a solaria..  
si será emocionante volver a casa  
miren quien ah bajado  
si bueno solo necesitaba un baño..  
si claro stella  
chicas tengo algo que decirles & es mejor ahora…  
bloom no creo que debas decírselos ahora..  
no sky es necesario después si no quieren ir ire yo sola..  
a que te refieres bloom?  
chicas..chicos es mejor que vallamos a la sala..  
esta bien..

fui con las chicas a la sala no quería decirles nada pero no seria lo mas correcto asi que tuve mas tengo que hacerlo no tengo ni idea de cómo decírselos bueno aparte solo las preocupare & si no quieren ir después de que se enteren de que alguien morirá lo aceptare e ire yo sola…

ahora bloom dime que sucede?  
stella chicas verán chicos yo..eh tenido un sueño con Dafne  
pero eso es bueno cierto..  
no tecna esta vez no fue para decirme algo bueno  
entonces que te ah dicho  
verán deben de ser fuertes…  
si pero habla ahora bloom  
layla verán Dafne me dijo que una de nosotras o alguien de los chicos morirá..en a búsqueda de la flor dijo que eso pasaría & si aun así no fuéramos por esta tarde o temprano sucederá es por eso que ella me dio el collar cuando volvíamos de domino..ahora si no quieren ir yo lo entiendo eh iré sola…

.:NABU:.  
Estábamos en shock alguien moriría mañana yo bueno ya se lo que se siente & como única opción para regresar después es congelarte extrañas a las personas solo las vez desde una especie de nube asi me paso con layla ella dejo de sonreír solo se la pasaba sola no quería que ningún chico se le acercara a menos que fueran los chicos & eso solo era para saber que seguía en las misiones o algo asi yo no quiero que eso le suceda a alguien más seria terrible, musa se puso a llorar, stella solo estaba mirando un punto fijo, layla solo suspiraba, roxy estaba seria, tecna solo trataba de aparentar tranquilidad pero no le funcionaba, flora también rompió en llanto; helio solo abrazaba a flora desconcertado, riven solo se recargo en una esquina & su mirada reflejaba tristeza, timmy solo caminaba de un lado a otro, Brandon solo estaba mirando un punto fijo al igual que stella, & yo bueno solo estaba muy nervioso…

saben si algo va a pasar pasara..pero tal vez..(dijo stella triste)  
pues yo ire con ella..(dijo musa aun llorando)  
ami me parece que si digo después de todo somos un equipo no..?  
tienes razón riven..(asentí con la cabeza)  
bueno pues entonces iremos todos si estan de acuerdo..  
yo pienso que pase lo que pase estaremos bien..digo yo regrese solo tienes que congelarte & unos meses después regresas no es mucho tiempo aunque si es terrible…  
entonces no se diga mas hay que poner cosas para ir a la selva de solaria…  
bien ahora solo no hay que separarnos nadie del grupo & todo estará bien(dijo stella medio sonriendo)  
bien ahora déjenme examinar bien el lugar para prevenir cualquier riesgo..  
bien ahora los demás deberíamos dormir un rato..  
Estoy de acuerdo  
bien nos vemos mañana…

.:ROXY:.  
Me dieron las dos de la mañana acostada sin poder dormir solo pensaba en lo que nos había dicho bloom aun no podía creer que alguien fuera a morir en la búsqueda de la flor las pixies dormían tranquilas ellas no sabían muy bien como era el asunto de la búsqueda de hecho ellas se iban a quedar aquí en zénith aun estaba preocupada pero no era nada que se pueda tomar con calma..

Que te pasa roxy..?(dijo jolly)  
nada jolly solo bueno estoy preocupada  
si lo pude notar pero tranquila todo estará bien..  
mm no puedo dormir así que ahora bueno mejor empezare a preparar mis cosas para mañana…  
pero apenas son las 3 am  
exacto tardare mucho en saber que llevarme pero no seas mala podrías ir por algo para mi?  
claro roxy que necesitas  
mm puedes traer café?  
claro ahora vuelvo no tardare  
esta bien pero ahora tranquila te vez mal & eso no es bueno  
esta bien lo prometo me tranquilizare  
bien espera primero te ayudo & después voy  
bien que te parece esta playera(dije tomando una playera del ropero color verde)  
bonita empaquémosla…  
gracias jolly..  
ahora este pescador por si hay que nadar(dijo jolly riendo)  
mejor un short  
no mejor una falda  
falda? Ni loca(dije riendo)  
umm pantalón acampanado  
nunca me ah quedado, jolly  
esto es difícil mejor metamos todo lo de un safari  
vale jolly metamos todo  
bien ya esta todo listo..  
ahora voy por tu…  
café..!(dije feliz)

jolly se fue de la habitación para ir por unas tasas de café me sentí un poco mal por tanta preocupación pero intente controlarme para así no pensar en lo que me dijo bloom pero aun así no importa pase lo que pase después volverá o volveré eso lo aseguro nabu así que esta bien por mi…ir a solaria.

.:FLORA:.  
ya eran las 8 de la mañana todos estábamos listos para partir bloom & sky aun no bajaban pensamos que aun alistaban sus cosas asi que esperamos al poco tiempo bajo sky dijo que bloom aun tardaría un poco & que desayunáramos para que no fuéramos con el estomago vacio…

ya estan todos listos?  
si bien ahora tomen..  
que es esto stella?  
son rastreadores en forma de pulsera..  
bien almenoz son bonitos..  
ahora quien falta..  
ya nadie solo faltabas tu  
esta bien vamos a casa..!  
parece que stella es la más emocionada…  
si ahora vamos o se hará tarde…  
oye nabu como nos podríamos congelar en caso de que..  
no podrán solo pueden los magos pero yo lo hare por ustedes..  
bien eso nos tranquiliza mas jajaja

pronto estuvimos en solaria roxy estaba con las pixies & bueno los demás decidimos que sería mejor dividirnos en dos grupos & roxy & las pixies se quedarían en el palacio de solaria…

bien ahora será mejor acorralar a la flor…  
bueno en ese caso..nos dividiremos en dos grupos..el primero esta formado por: stella, Brandon, flora, helio, sky & yo…el segundo equipo esta formado por: layla, nabu, riven, musa, tecna & timmy…roxy será mejor que esperes aquí con las pixies..  
esta bien bloom cuídense por favor..  
claro que lo aremos roxy..  
bien ahora será mejor partir ahora para que no nos agarre la noche en la selva..  
bien vallamos…

.:STELLA:.  
íbamos ya dentro de la selva estaba cansada bloom igual ya no podíamos caminar mas pero debíamos seguir llevábamos los ojos bien abiertos por cualquier cosa claro mas por la visión que tuvo Dafne así que íbamos platicando de todo

bien flora como la atraparas?  
no lo se tal vez..  
que te parece una maniobra evasiva & después la atrapas brincando sobre ella..  
jaja vamos Brandon no puede hacer eso..  
bien aceptémoslo bloom era un buen plan  
tal vez ahora un descanso..  
pero que es eso los especialistas cansados?  
solo un respiro bien…  
bien helio ahora déjenme comunicarme con los demás (dijo bloom sonriendo)  
ola bloom por donde van?  
musa..pues estamos en el rio por que..  
ya casi llegamos a la flor & se siente una energía buena fuerte..  
bien las vemos aya…  
chicos hora de partir..  
cielos vamos..  
bien ahora flora intenta sentir la energía de la flor..  
bien..mmm esta por ahí..  
si ya la veo es bonita…  
esperen se va  
bloom no dejes que escape vamos tras ella..  
espera stella ya no soy tan rápida..  
bien vamos corran..

corri tras la flor pero todo fue en vano se escapo ahora es mas difícil ayarla & tomarla hugg por eso es que casi no me gustan las flores digo por que se esconden de ti & mas cuando las necesitas..

stella segura que es por aquí?  
si flora almenoz que  
almenoz que que stella  
o bloom lo siento estamos perdidos  
perdidos?  
si sky PERDIDOS.. ahora tendremos que acampar aquí  
bien avisemos a los demás…  
layla me escuchas..?  
si que sucede..  
estamos perdidos ustedes donde estan  
también perdidos ahora que..  
lanzaremos una bengala & la seguirán ahí donde la vean es donde estamos  
bien esperaremos la señal..  
bien me toca..rayo solar.(dije lanzando el ataque al cielo)

o cielos que es eso…  
bloom quítate de ahí..  
no espera parece una..o acaso es..  
pero acaso es una serpiente…madre mia…!  
una serpiente enorme ahh AUXILIOOO…  
noo stella!

.:TECNA:.  
vimos la luz supusimos que esa era la bengala llegamos a el lugar solo para encontrar a las chicas rodeadas por una serpiente en si no era una serpiente normal era gigante media como unos 3 metros de altura stella estaba desmayada, bloom intentaba que stella reaccionara & flora intentaba escapar lanzando hechizos pero ninguno funcionaba

tecna ayúdanos..  
Esperen no podemos entrar en el escudo..  
de que hablas ¿?  
es una energía muy fuerte todo depende de ustedes..  
bien..  
lo siento chicas pero yo no podre ayudarlas  
vale bloom no te preocupes  
esta bien es solo que..  
bloom cuidado..(dijo stella empujándola)  
stella gracias..  
bien ahora busca un punto débil mientras nosotras  
la atacamos con la fuerza física..  
bien al parecer no hay ningún punto débil..(dijo bloom agachando la mirada)  
vale mm no te preocupes saldremos intactas…  
ahh…decías flora? (dijo stella después de haber sido lanzada al suelo)  
bien tal vez un poco lastimadas..  
ehy chicas miren ese punto de la barrera  
valla tiene otro color..  
si tecna puedes analizarlo?  
en eso estoy..mm chicas ese es el punto débil deben atacarlo con todas las fuerzas que tengan solo asi saldrán de la serpiente…(dije sonriendo un poco)  
bien aquí vamos..(dijo stella mientras pateaba el punto débil de la barrera)  
se esta abriendo..(dijo flora feliz)  
si pero no es suficiente..algo falta  
algo como esto (dijo bloom mientras pateaba la barrera & luego le soltaba un golpe con la mano)  
valla es mejor no meterse con tigo…  
cuídate stella de solaria jajaja(dijo bloom abrazando a stella)  
si somos libres…  
cuidado flora..  
esperen esta serpiente tiene algo familiar..  
de que hablas musa..?  
es de diadra!  
genial no viene ella & nos manda esto..  
flora tienes la flor?  
si sana & salva volvamos a solaria….

volvimos a solaria nadie había resultado herido asi que supusimos que Dafne se había equivocado todo andaba bien pero de repente musa se empezó a sentir mal nos preocupamos ya que se desmayo nadie sabía lo que sucedía pero no era muy bueno a decir verdad….

.:DIADRA:.  
llegue a melodía claro aparte de que es un bonito lugar con su música & todo eso que odio bueno aquí esta la princesa Galatea & bueno estoy dentro del castillo ire por ella hahahahha

quien eres?  
ola princesita haha  
aléjate no te me acerques guardias!  
no no no rama oscura..!  
Suéltame arpa musical..!  
Niña insolente sombra oscura.!  
No puedo ver que me has hecho déjame vete  
oscuridad total hahaha adiós para siempre princesa.!hahaha, pensé que serias mas difícil pero valla no diste mucha pelea haha sigo después de todo estas muerta ya nadie sabrá que te sucedió hahaha  
valla diadra impresionante..  
cállate ice ahora vámonos..  
vale como quieras en fin  
dime a regresado?  
que la serpiente..  
quien mas seria ice..!  
si ya regreso pero no tuvo éxito lograron escapar…  
bien habrá que pensar en otra cosa haha  
bien vámonos se acercan guardias..  
espera ice quiero ver que hacen invisibilidad.!  
princesa Galatea princesa Galatea ¡!  
es inútil esta muerta avise al rey..(dijo un guardia bajando la cabeza)  
es increíble quien pudo haberle echo esto es imperdonable..  
pero nadie ah entrado no hay razón lógica  
bien solo hay que tener los ojos abiertos..  
Hija mía.. Que te han hecho..  
lo pagaran caro esto no se qedara asi.!  
Vámonos ice hhaha  
hahahah bien..!

.:RIVEN:.  
musa estaba inconsciente todos dijeron que estaría bien que solo era por tanto agitadero de hoy asi que no había de que preocuparse estaba dormida cuando despertó de golpe…

Galatea!  
musa estas bien (dije preocupado)  
eh tenido una pesadilla Galatea moría ahí  
tranquila musa solo fue una pesadilla..  
no lo se layla algo no anda bien debo irme  
no tu no iras a ningún lado…  
bloom por favor..  
no musa es nuestra última palabra  
bien…  
no te enojes podemos ir mañana..  
riven.!  
que vamos stella solo quiere asegurarse de que Galatea esta bien..  
entonces iremos todas…  
de acuerdo flora iremos todas…  
alguien ah visto a tune?  
si de echo ahí viene..  
tune!  
esa no es forma de saludar..  
vamos tune yo también te extrañe..  
bien yo también hora debes descansar  
claro que no  
esa no es forma de contestar  
bien a veces tantos modales me hartan pero si son de ti estan bien  
sera mejor que te acostumbres…  
jjajajjaja bloom..

.:SKY:.  
después de que musa despertara estaba con bloom ella estaba tranquila ahora ya que no había pasado nada que lamentar pero Dafne aseguraba que alguien había muerto que aun no sabia quien pero era alguien cercano..

sky cres que deberíamos ir a melodía?  
no quisiera pero musa quiere asegurarse que todo anda bien con Galatea…  
si sabes estoy preocupada en sentido  
asi & por que?  
Por qué bueno Dafne asegura que murió alguien cercano pero no hemos sabido nada  
ehy tranquila todo esta bien (dije para después besarla)  
gracias sky…pero quien es el?  
es un mensajero de melodía…  
algo no anda bien vamos sky  
bien ahora yo ire por los demás tu ve a que viene…  
bien…  
chicos ah llegado un mensajero de melodía..  
Galatea…  
espera musa..  
Riven, vamos corran…  
que sucede a que has venido?  
señorita musa ola..  
ola a que has venido..  
traigo malas noticias..  
que sucede todo esta bien verdad..  
no mira hoy atacaron a Galatea & ah muerto nadie sabe quien fue solo saben que fue atacada por una mujer dicen que su cuerpo ya no posee ninguna fuerza mágica que es como si la hubieran matado para después quitarle los poderes…ahora señorita musa…los reyes desean verla..Galatea dejo muchos escritos pero hay uno mas importante ahora debe ir enseguida…  
bien vallamos ahora (dijo musa con voz triste )

llegamos a melodía musa intentaba ser fuerte pero todos sabían que se rompería en cualquier momento..no era fácil Galatea fue siempre su mejor amiga & el que ahora este muerta no ayuda mucho…

.:MUSA:.  
llegamos a melodía entre al palacio bueno Galatea estaba muerta no había ya nada que hacer ahora como ella no tenia hermanas el trono estaba & estaría sin Reyna así que entre as hablar con los reyes para ver que deseaban

majestades..(dije haciendo reverencia)  
musa que bueno que has venido…  
si pensé que no podría pero bueno que sucede  
como sabrás Galatea esta muerta te ah dejado un carta la tuvimos que leer asi que se respetara la decisión que ella tomo & no aceptaremos un no por respuesta…  
toma querida(dijo la madre de Galatea)  
la carta decía esto:  
querida musa..si hoy estás leyendo esta carta es porque estoy muerta no te preocupes ahora estaré mejor decidí que como no tenia hermanas ni hermanos..tu serias como mi hermana desde el momento en que nos hicimos amigas asi te tome en cuenta como una hermana..para mi lo eres & se que yo también lo soy para ti ahora recuerdas todos los momentos juntas..ya no los podre pasar con tigo pero para mi sería un honor que tu tomaras mi puesto..creo que eres la mejor & tienes un buen corazón es por eso que yo te nombro princesa de melodía…por favor no rechaces esto se que es difícil pero siempre estaré para ti cuando me necesites con cariño Galatea…

y bien que dices musa…  
es la ultima voluntad de Galatea & debo cumplirla acepto…  
bien te coronaremos en un mes gracias por todo musa..  
no hay de que ahora si me disculpan debemos irnos..  
no se preocupen por eso hay habitaciones listas para que se queden  
gracias Reyna…

Sali del salón principal echa un mar de lagrimas pero no podría mostrarme asi después de todo eso solo preocuparía a las chicas & a los chicos por lo cual me hice la fuerte & sonreí un poco…

.:BLOOM:.  
ya era tarde musa ya se había ido a la habitación de Galatea pues esa es la que le asignaron…yo estaba en otra con lockette & sky no sabíamos porque pero había una sensación de maldad en el palacio seguro se quedo cuando atacaron a Galatea…lockette al poco tiempo se qedo dormida & sky & yo empezamos a hablar…

esto es extraño…  
si pero ahora musa debe cumplir la última voluntad de Galatea…  
si pero no se si podrá esta devastada..  
Eso todos lo sabemos pero no hay que rendirnos..  
Sabes sky yo pienso que fue diadra..Ella necesita los poderes no?  
Tienes razón pero ya no hay nada que hacer…  
bien ahora a dormir (dije acostándome)  
hasta mañana (dijo sky besándome en la frente)

eran las tres de la mañana cuando me desperté tenía hambre pero no quería bajar yo por nada asi que mire a sky estaba dormido pero aun así decidí hablarle….

sky…sky..(dije moviéndolo)  
mm que sucede(dijo entre dormido)  
sky…(dije moviéndolo muy fuerte hasta que despertó)  
que sucede bloom estas bien?  
si es solo que  
es solo que que…?  
tengo hambre…  
& por que no bajas por algo?  
no quiero podrías ir por mi…  
madre mia….esta bien..  
ahora vuelvo..

sky tardaba demasiado por lo cual me estaba venciendo el sueño pero aun asi tenía hambre después de un rato volvió con la comida así que como & luego me quede dormida….

Próximamente un nuevo inicio capitulo 9:  
la nueva princesa de melodía…

este vestido esta apretado..  
lo sentimos señorita musa pero asi debe de ser  
bien pero ya no lo aprieten demasiado…  
ehy musa que tal vaz..  
MAL…!  
tranquila no me mates…  
jaja te vez rara jamás pensé verte en un vestido…  
vamos riven…(dijo musa aventándole una pulsera en la cara)

hoy musa subirá al trono…  
bien darcy no iras  
pero hay que detenerla..  
no si ella se convierte en princesa sus poderes serán mas fuertes  
valla cosa…  
ice si ella se hace mas fuerte también podre robarle los poderes hahahahha


	9. Chapter 9: la nueva princesa de melodia

Como sabemos: .: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
(acciones) entre paréntesis  
recuerdos * flash back*  
~sueños~  
MAYUSCULAS—gritos enojados  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi  
Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews  
la ropa que usan las winx la pueden encontrar en mi perfil…

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 9: la nueva princesa de melodía…

.:MUSA:.  
Apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde lo sucedido con Galatea..Cuando supe que había muerto supe que fue diadra por que ella más bien su cuerpo ya no tenía ningún tipo de poder mágico, esa carta que ella dejo aun no puedo olvidar las palabras, esa carta me hizo recordar tantas cosas que pase con ella..Recuerdos que como ella misma escribió ya no los podríamos revivir estoy triste pero por otra parte estoy feliz hoy es el tercer mes de bloom saldremos a dar un pequeño paseo pero pasado mañana volveremos a melodía…a que a coronarme..estoy nerviosa no se si pueda hacerlo pero hay que ser fuertes…& te prometo Galatea que vengare tu muerte.!

musa estas bien?(dijo bloom entrando a mi habitación)  
si bloom solo pensaba unas cosas pero que haremos hoy?  
dormir..(dijo tirándose en mi cama)  
jaja sabes ya te pareces a stella(dije riendo)  
si eso creo pero ahora me canso demasiado…  
oye pero vale la pena no?  
si pero awww jamás pensé que sería difícil..  
Difícil en que?  
me canso, ya no corro, me desespero fácilmente…  
hablando de cansancio..Adiós tacones..(dije apareciendo unos tenis en vez de sus botas)  
no musa..!  
nada de no! bloom  
esta bien serán tenis hugg  
no te enojes después me lo agradecerás  
si eso creo por tu bien..(dijo para después echarse a reir)  
bien ahora que hacen las demás?  
stella fue de compras & Brandon & flora sus prisioneros… riven solo escucha musica, helio salió a rescatar a flora.., layla salió a unas carreras con nabu…tecna & timmy juegan con digite…& sky no se donde se haya metido…  
si eso nos deja con lo de siempre..  
si sabes a veces quiero huir de todo esto  
eh?  
no de ustedes pero si de los problemas  
valla me habías asustado..  
mm roxy donde anda  
cierto se me paso..jajá fue al frutti music  
si se la vive casi haya pero no debe ir a alfea?¡  
si pero se va mañana..  
esta bien ahora quieres ir por un helado  
si vamos.!

Sali de la casa con bloom..fuimos por un helado & después nos sentamos en unas bancas bloom intentaba tomar el agua en sus manos por medio de sus poderes pero estos ahora estan bloqueados por lo del bebe..no importa aun asi nos divertimos & después de mucho tiempo fuimos a casa..al entrar no fue muy buena idea todo estaba hecho un desastre..&…

donde estaban..  
Antes de regañarnos que paso aquí..  
tecna, timmy & digite!  
bien que desastre que usaron ¿?  
tal vez la fuerza bruta!(dijo digite sonriendo)  
oigan quiero esto en orden..(dije buscando mis cosas)  
bien musa…  
asi es como se dan ordenes con modales(dije tune sonriendo)  
bien ahora donde estaban (dijeron sky & riven al unisio)  
en el parque…(dijo bloom encogiéndose de hombros)  
ya es tarde no creen..?  
basta riven no estamos de humor..  
ehy musa esto es lo que buscabas(me dijo bloom alzando mis discos rotos)  
HUGG LOS MATARE!  
no espera musa…no te enojes repondremos todo los que rompimos…  
Solo espero que baje ese coraje que no te va hacer ningún bien…  
ningún bien..ningún bien saben lo que costo tener esos discos como pudieron romperlos es increíble qe no tengan la madures suficiente para enter lo que hacen…(después de gritarles asi me fui a mi habitación no qeria ver a nadie & mucho menos a ellos)

.:BLOOM:.  
quería descansar un momento pero no pude gracias a que sky me detuvo a media escalera para volver a preguntar en donde había estado..yo ya estaba fastidiada de que todo el tiempo estuviera tras de mi así qué no pude evitar gritarle…  
donde estabas..?  
fui por un helado con musa…  
DEBISTE AVISARME!  
SI NO ESTABAS QUE QUERIAS SKY QUE?  
TAL VEZ PUDISTE HABERME LLAMADO.!  
EL TAL VEZ NO EXISTE NO EXISTE…(DIJE CRUZANDOME DE BRAZOS)  
BIEN COMO QUIERAS…(DIJO SKY SEÑALANDOME CON UN DEDO)  
EXACTO COMO QUIERAS..(DIJE CAMINANDO HACIA LAS ESCALERAS)  
BLOOM VUELVE ACA..  
& SI NO QUIERO QUE?(DIJE SUBIENDO LAS ESCALERAS)  
BLOOM!(DIJO TRATANDO DE ALCANZARME)  
DEJAME EMPAZ SKY!(DIJE AZOTANDO LA PUERTA)  
ABREME BLOOM NO TE PUEDES ENCERRAR ASI…  
SI PUEDO ES MAS HOY NO DORMIRAS..AQUI..  
BLOOM DEJAME ENTRAR..  
VETE SKY DEJAME SOLA..  
QUE NO HABRE LA PUERTA  
NO QUIERO VERTE VETE!  
BLOOM POR FAVOR HABRE…  
NO QUIERO DEJAME EMPAZ…(DIJE ABRIENDO LA PUERTA & LANZANDOLE UNA ALMOADA PARA DESPUÉS VOLVER A CERRAR LA PUERTA)

después de pelear con sky me sentí mal, me puse a llorar como niña…después de mucho rato escuche que tocaron la puerta no respondí hasta que supe que era stella..

Bloom abre..  
espera stella…  
pero que paso aquí?  
bueno me enoje demasiado..  
& lloraste?  
no por que  
por que tus ojos dicen lo contrario  
bien si llore pero no se que sucedió jamás había peleado asi con el  
si todos nos dimos cuenta pero por que pelearon  
no lo se stella no lo se  
bien ahora levántate ya llevas mucho rato encerrado  
asi¡?  
si llevas tres horas aquí  
valla no me di cuenta pero mejor vete..yo acomodare eso..  
bloom te sientes bien?  
si por que ¿?  
por que te vez mal enserio mal  
si no importa seguro es solo que estoy cansada  
bien te ayudare a recoger este desastre..(dijo stella levantando una almohada)  
será difícil cielos ahora me arrepiento de haber tirado todo…  
jajaj si ya veo oye mañana volveremos a melodía..  
a melodía  
si prepararan todo para la coronación de musa  
cierto se me había olvidado…

después de una hora aun nos faltaba la mitad de la recamara de levantar era cansado & yo no podía usar magia..stella se harto & chasqueo los dedos & en un dos por tres todo estaba en orden otra vez, me senté cansada en la cama al igual que stella después bajamos a la sala yo no quería ir puesto que todos empezarían a hacer preguntas & no quería contestar nada al bajar vi a sky sentado en el sofá por lo cual me senté en el que estaba del otro lado…

bien ya que estamos todos..  
si sabes tecna empieza ahora porque estoy cansada  
& quien no después de haber votado todo lo que estaba al alcance & después levantarlo sin magia jajaj(dijo stella mirándome divertida)  
stella..(dije rodando los ojos)  
tiraste todo al suelo?  
si musa larga historia ahora..que sucede  
ya sabemos que ocurrió con Galatea  
mm Galatea?  
si fue diadra..  
así que tiene el primer poder de todas?  
si asi es bloom &  
yo no puedo seguir saben no puedo creer que una persona sea capaz de matar a alguien por poder….(dijo musa bajando la mirada)  
si ahora sabemos de lo que es capaz…(dijo tecna)  
si yo no puedo creer que…  
bloom!

.:LAYLA:.  
Bloom se desvaneció nos asusto demasiado no reaccionaba tuvimos que ir a urgencias puesto que lockette dijo que no estaba bien & que no estaba segura si estaría bien al llegar al hospital la llevaron a una sala no dejaron entrar a nadie ya habían pasado dos horas no sabíamos nada todos nos estábamos volviendo locos..hasta que salió el doctor…

como esta..(pregunte)  
ahora esta estable ahora se altero por algo?  
si de hecho peleo con alguien..  
bien debido a eso no va a poder exaltarse o será grave..  
grave en que sentido(dijo sky preocupado)  
grave en el sentido en que si vuelve a exaltarse asi no estaremos seguros si estará ella bien o el bebe…  
esta bien podemos pasar a verla?  
si pero solo pasara por hoy una persona asi que elijan quien de todos serán..  
chicas si no les importa quisiera pasar yo…  
claro sky ve de cualquier modo es tu hijo..& tu prometida..(dije sonriendo)  
bien gracias los veo mas tarde tal vez quieran ir a algún lado..  
si tal vez a comer para no tener el estomago vacio (dijo musa sonriendo)  
bien las veo mas tarde…(dijo sky yéndose con el doctor)  
si adiós…

me fui con las chicas a un plaza ordenamos lo primeros que vimos ya que no nos importaba mucho que comíamos mas bien queríamos ver a bloom pero no se podía asi que tendríamos que esperar hasta mañana comimos los chicos se fueron a no se donde…las demás bueno platicábamos pero aun asi no lográbamos olvidar lo sucedido tal vez fue por la pelea con sky o solo cansancio la verdad nadie sabe bien que fue pero solo queda esperar…

.:BLOOM:.  
abrí mis ojos no estaba en casa…bueno en el palacio de zénith mas bien parecía un hospital o algo asi no puedo identificar bien creo que estoy sola no se que me sucedió no recuerdo mas que haber bajado a la sala con las chicas & ya tal vez fue por la pelea con sky pero…

estas bien?(Escuche hablarme a sky)  
si pero que ah pasado..(dije aun confundida)  
escucha perdóname no quería gritar de ese modo..solo que estaba preocupado tenía miedo de no saber dónde estabas & de que algo malo te hubiese sucedido…  
no importa si?  
Claro que importa por esa estúpida pelea casi te pierdo…  
vamos no te culpes..(dije abrazándolo)  
como no hacerlo perdóname..(dijo para después corresponder el abrazo)  
ehy ya paso si solo olvidémoslo..(dije recargándome en su pecho)  
bien…ahora te sientes bien necesitas algo..  
si solo necesito una cosa..  
asi & que es?..(dijo sky mirándome extraño)  
esto..(dije para después besarlo..)  
es costumbre robar besos?(dijo sky riendo)  
no lo se tal vez ahora si..  
bien ahora dime crees poder ir a casa..  
mmm no lo se creo que si..(dije sonriendo)  
bien avisare al doctor para ver si ya podemos irnos si?  
esta bien pero no demores demasiado…  
eso te lo prometo..(dijo sky levantándose)  
mm & las chicas?  
se fueron a comer algo..  
bien yo esperare aquí a que vuelvas

sky salió de la habitación en busca del doctor no supe que sucedía estaba en la habitación del hospital pero se veía un humo negro esparciéndose no se que es no se no quiero saber a veces cuando pasa esto es algo malo..pero pronto vi a diadra..mi sorpresa fue demasiada no podía gritar ni nada…solo la miraba confundida pero ella hablo…

ola princesa bloom…(dijo caminando hacia mi)  
que quieres aléjate..  
vamos es tanto el miedo que me tienes? Hahaha  
solo quiero que te vayas tu mataste a Galatea..!  
si fui yo que lista, pero sabes no dio pelea fue aburrido..  
no hables de ella vete…  
quieres saber que fue lo último que hizo?  
vete de aquí vete!  
bien te lo diré la vi caer al suelo..muerta hahaha  
todo lo pagaras caro lo pagaras…  
enserio digo..que podrías hacer tu ahora que no tienes poderes  
solo es temporal…  
umm así que tendrás un hijo no haha  
vete no te incumbe..  
Haha solo cuídalo..Sabes a veces suceden cosas desafortunadas…haha (dijo para después desaparecer)  
bloom adivina que…  
ahh que sucede.?  
ya podemos ir a casa bueno en teoría…  
bien vallamos nos ya no soporto estar aquí  
bien jaja  
ehy no te rias si?  
ben lo prometo no me reiré  
ahh solo pienso en llegar a casa & dormir todo el dia..  
no seas floja yo te pensaba llevar a un lugar..  
a un lugar?(pregunte mirando a sky)  
si a un lugar a pasear…  
bien pero si me canso me traerás cargando hecho?  
hecho jaja ahora vámonos  
bien vamos…  
si ahora dime que sucedió eh?  
que sucedió de que..  
mm sabes olvídalo ahora vamos iremos de paseo  
al lago..?(pregunte sonriendo)  
pues si quieres ver el lago virtual esta bien..  
cierto aquí las cosas son asi jaja menos las personas  
eso ya seria demasiado no cres?  
si pero aquí nada es imposible…  
si sabes a veces quisiera estar a solas con tigo  
si yo también pero con todo esto que ah pasado..  
si lo se ahora dime que quieres comer?  
comer¿?  
si comer..jaja  
no no tengo hambre por ahora…  
tal vez deberías comer ahora & no a las 3 de la madrugada..  
no ami me agrada comer a esa hora..  
pero solo no me despiertes si?(dijo riendo)  
ehy díselo a tu hijo…  
bien…solo no despiertes a mama para comer a esa hora de acuerdo?(dijo sky tocando mi estomago)  
se movió yo creo que eso es un no…jajaja  
bien ahora me tendré que levantar a esa hora  
si no quieres no…(dije sentándome en una banca)  
eso dices ahora pero a las 3 de la madrugada dirás otra(dijo sentándose a mi lado)  
bien es solo que me da hambre & ya…  
esta bien me levantare aunque da flojera no…  
flojera la que tengo vamos quiero descansar…  
bien pero no te llevare cargando..jajaja(dijo levantándose)  
ehy tu lo prometiste…  
lo se es solo que te amo(dijo besándome en la mejilla)  
sabes que yo también te amo…  
bien volvamos a casa…  
bien pero antes..  
que sucede estas bien..(pregunto preocupado)  
si estos bien no te pongas paranoico..  
entonces?  
nada vallamos a casa..

después de tanto caminar llegamos a casa…abrimos la puerta no había nadie haci que supusimos que aun no volvían o habían salido otra vez..a lo cual al entrar me tire en el sofá..estaba cansada a lo que sky solo atino a reírse estábamos hablando las chicas & chicos ya habían tardado demasiado & yo empezaba a preocuparme pero sky me tranquilizo…después de un rato subimos a la recamara con la intención de descansar pero solo encontramos a las pixies jugando…

ehy que hacen pequeñas?  
bloom..(dicho esto corrieron a abrasarme)  
yo también las extrañe ahora las chicas donde estan?  
no han vuelto dijeron que iban por algo especial…  
mm bien ahora…  
nosotras nos vamos..descansen  
bien adiós…  
valla si que saben divertirse…  
si sky es un desastre..un desastre que no levantare  
ehy…  
lo siento futuro papa te toca levantar..  
pero esqe solo te quedaras viendo?  
si asi es es mas divertido  
no se vale…(dijo sentándose en la orilla de la cama)  
ire por agua..ahora vuelvo..  
no espera(dijo sujetándome del brazo..)  
que sucede sky..  
solo quiero estar con tigo digo las chicas no estan &…  
bien me quedare con tigo pero después iras por mi vaso de agua..  
Bien..Prometido…(dijo sky para después besarme)

yo solo correspondí el beso pero mas que un beso se estaba volviendo en otra cosa..estábamos acostados en la cama, se supone que no es correcto esto & menos ahora por el bebe pero tenía muchas ganas de estar así con el digo las chicas solo interrumpen o salen con regaños…íbamos a seguir pero lo detuve…

no no es correcto  
tienes razón no se que sucedió..  
si no importa ahora mi vaso con agua…? Jaja  
bien espera..aqui  
bien no tardes o ire yo por el pero no para tomármelo…  
mejor bajemos si  
esta bien sirve de que yo regañe a las chicas cuando lleguen jaja  
bien ahora veamos una película…  
bloom!  
Chicas donde estaban es tarde se supone que deben de estar aquí no afuera!  
oye calmate..  
es broma que bueno que volvieron..(dije riendo)  
cielos ya se lo que se siente ser regañada..  
si ahora lo saben..& bien cuando partimos  
mañana mismo iremos digo mañana es el dia de la coronación  
tranquila musa todo saldrá bien ahora si me disculpan me voy a dormir…nos vemos mañana..  
bien hasta mañana bloom…

subi pero no podía dormir aun pensaba en la visita de diadra tengo miedo no se si algo pueda suceder mañana o no estoy nerviosa..pronto escuche la puerta abrirse pero me hice la dormida..era sky ya había subido..el me dio un beso en la mejilla & después de quedo dormido…ami ya me habían dado las tres de la madrugada no podía pegar el ojo era cansado..& de echo no era solo por el asunto de diadra que no podía dormir…aparte el bebe empezaba a patear demasiado lo cual era incomodo..pero pronto me empezó a vencer el sueño…

.:DIADRA:.  
hoy musa subirá al trono…  
bien darcy no iras  
pero hay que detenerla..  
no si ella se convierte en princesa sus poderes serán mas fuertes  
valla cosa…  
ice si ella se hace mas fuerte también podre robarle los poderes hahahahha  
poderes ya tienes los de Galatea..  
cállate ice que tus niñeadas casi nos cuestan el triunfo  
asi que es mi culpa que los poderes de bloom estén bloqueados..argg  
tus planes no funcionan & solo arruinan los de los demás…  
hahaha mira diadra mis hermanas & yo si pudimos quitarle sus poderes a bloom antes…  
mas te vale no mentir ice…  
valla valla chicas peleando  
ogron que haces aquí…  
nada solo vine de visita...hoy es la ceremonia de melodía  
eso lo sabemos pero no iremos nadie ira..  
bien solo yo pensé que…  
ahora lo que tu pienses no importa…mañana les enviaremos una sorpresa…a esas winx haha si es difícil superar a bloom..imaginen lo que pasara si son dos hahaha

.:MUSA:.  
Era temprano todos estábamos abajo preparándonos pero bloom bajo con ojeras nadie sabía porque pero seguro no pudo dormir…yo por otra parte estoy nerviosa no se lo que pasara a hoy, según hoy me coronaran no se cómo sobreviviré a esto reemplazar a Galatea no estaba en mis planes más bien nunca lo estuvo & ahora tengo que hacerlo no se que pasara pero es tiempo de desayunar…

bloom pero que te ah pasado..  
de que hablas stella..?(pregunto bloom confundida)  
tienes ojeras?  
a si sobre eso no pude dormir hasta las 5 am  
cuando subí pensé que estabas dormida de hecho a mi juzgar lo estabas  
no solo me hice la dormida para no preocuparte…  
& bien porque no pudiste dormir?(pregunte curiosa)  
por que el bebe se la pasa pateándome de noche es lindo & todo pero no puedo dormir…  
ohh valla no quiero saber que se siente  
si de hecho ahora que hay de desayunar?  
cereal..mm & fruta hoy eso es lo que hay…  
solo cereal & fruta?  
si eso nos dara de desayunar stella(dije sonriendo)  
almenoz agradezcan que nos dara algo jajaj  
que gracioso riven…  
vamos stella no te molestes fue solo un comentario  
de mal gusto hugg  
bien ahora a que hora partimos?  
dentro de dos horas…chicas..  
bien timmy..dos horas para preparar todo..  
si ahh alguien prepara mis cosas?(dijo bloom tirándose en el sofá)  
jaja yo lo hago amor..(dijo sky riendo)  
bien gracias cariño…  
ahora a poner todo para irnos…  
si nabu como sea…  
vamos musa animo debes sonreír hoy por Galatea  
si tienes razón…

subi a mi habitación encontré a riven preparando unas cuantas cosas…siempre llevan sus armas digo chicos..no pueden vivir sin ellas..empecé a preparar mis cosas..meti una flor lo cual se le hizo extraño a riven…

que guardas?  
ah una flor…  
una flor para que?  
para Galatea..  
bien ahora dime estas nerviosa  
tu que cres…  
todo saldrá bien ya lo veras..(dijo para después besarme)  
bien gracias..(solo lo abrace…)  
si ahora vamos nos esperan..  
de acuerdo vallamos…

bajamos ya todos estaban listos subimos a la nave el viaje fue rápido tranquilo aunque con una que otra broma por parte de nabu..era divertido hasta los nervios se me pasaron..al bajar todo estaba muy elegante..decoraciones hermosas todo era perfecto, después de un rato subi a vestirme esperaba no usar un vestido casi no me gusta ponérmelos pero para mi sorpresa era lo que tenia que usar..

vamos señorita musa no hay mucho tiempo..  
tiempo para que?  
para vestirla, maquillarla, peinarla & todas esas cosas  
bien pero solo no vestido esta bien?  
pero eso es lo que se pondrá..  
bien ahora que va primero?  
peinado…  
bien empiecen…  
es perfecto..sencillo eh hermoso(dijo la peinadora después de 30 minutos de tortura)  
ahora el vestido..(dijo otra)  
este vestido esta apretado..  
lo sentimos señorita musa pero asi debe de ser  
bien pero ya no lo aprieten demasiado…  
no podemos debe de ser apretado eh hermoso  
ugg bien…  
ehy musa que tal vaz..  
MAL…!  
tranquila no me mates…  
stella ayúdame…  
te vez perfecta digno de ti..  
bien hemos terminado con todo..Permiso  
si pueden retirarse..(dije molesta)  
jaja te vez rara jamás pensé verte en un vestido…  
vamos riven…(dijo musa aventándole una pulsera en la cara)  
es broma te vez hermosa..  
gracias pero eso no me ayuda demasiado…  
estoy harta no iré a tu ceremonia…(entro gritando bloom)  
pero que te sucede..  
no me quedan mis vestidos..no sé cómo peinarme & tengo ojeras!  
tranquila almenoz no te vez como yo..  
ahh basta me rindo me cuentan como estuvo..  
nada de eso yo te arreglo…(dicho esto stella salió con bloom & riven)

me estaba mirando en un espejo me veía extraña pero esa era yo..mi vestido era morado con rojo..mis zapatos morados de tacón, mi maquillaje era perfecto no muy vistoso pero si elegante  
estaba peinada con caireles & un poco de fleco..pronto me recordé a Galatea mi mejor amiga..la mejor princesa & sobre todo la de un gran corazón pronto subió el rey dijo que era hora..baje con el me presentaron como la nueva princesa, todo salió bien a pesar del dolor que sentía..después de un rato estaba con los demás platicando

todo salió bien…  
si stella no sabes los nervios que tenia…  
si casi no se notaban…  
cielos estoy cansada ire un momento al jardín..  
vale bloom con cuidado..  
si lo tendré  
valla esto de ser mama la esta acabando  
si pobre pero valdrá la pena ya lo verán..  
si jajá valla ya cuatro meses…  
vamos sky estas emocionado cierto?  
claro que si como no estarlo..Pronto conoceremos a mi bebe…  
si será hermoso ese dia..  
Ahora iré a ver a bloom(dijo sky mientras se iba)  
bien cuando volveremos a gardenia…?  
Mañana mismo tecna mañana…  
bien será emocionante volver no lo creen?  
si layla así será..

.:SKY:.  
Sali en busca de bloom al jardín no la podía encontrar hasta que la vi sentada en el pasto se notaba cansada debe de ser difícil todo esto para ella pero pronto todo mejorara asi que me acerque & me senté junto a ella…

estas cansada?  
si esto me esta dejando sin energías..  
pero valdrá la pena no?  
si claro que lo hará…  
asi que no dormiste hasta tarde..ehh  
no el bebe se la pasa pateando toda la noche..  
valla tal vez debas decirle que no lo haga…  
jajá díselo tu yo ya lo intente & parece que le digo patea mas  
bien...jaja mama quiere dormir bebe..esta cansada & tiene que tener fuerzas para seguir hasta tu llegada..tal vez podrías dejar de patear un poco no lo crees…?(dije agarrando la pancita de bloom)  
bien esperemos que te escuche..  
jaja si ahora emocionada?  
mm por que?  
por que ya mañana volvemos a gardenia..  
cierto si sabes ahí si dormiré toda la tarde, noche & dia si es posible  
vamos no puedes dormir tanto  
créeme que si puedo mas si estas cansada & serás mama  
cierto ahora vallamos a descansar un rato bien?(pregunte levantándome)  
bien vamos..

entramos en el palacio de melodía..nos disculpamos con todos ya que quería descansar bloom asi que subimos a la recamara al entrar bloom solo atino a tirarse & cerrar los ojos pero después de mucho rato no lograba dormirse & solo hablaba para el bebe..

vamos bebe mama quiere dormir…  
creo que no esta funcionando(dije mientras reia)  
lo se solo quiero dormir…  
mejor dejemos de intentarlo si¿?  
esta bien sky pero estoy cansada..muy muy cansada..  
alégrate pronto lo o la tendrás en tus brazos  
si solo 5 meses mas & ya..pero sabes menos podre dormir..& tu tampoco…  
cierto pero que importa si estamos con el o ella no?  
si tienes razón..no importa si el bebe esta aquí..  
bien ahora que quieres hacer..?(pregunte sonriendo)  
primero cambiarme ya no aguanto el vestido..(dijo entrando al baño)  
bien me parece perfecto…jaja  
listo ahora comemos?  
comer pero si solo ah pasado una hora..  
bien pues tengo hambre..(dijo haciendo un puchero)  
jaja bien ire por algo no tardo..  
jaja mas te vale amor…(dijo señalándome con el dedo)  
si entendido…

baje ya no había invitados..todo ya había acabado ahora musa era princesa de melodía..todos reían de cosas sin importancia nabu era como el bufón pues el estaba actuando para todos solo pase & me eche a reír a lo cual les extraño a todos el no detenerme & sentarme entre a la cocina busque algo de comer lo puse en una bandeja & volví a pasar por la sala al verme todos preguntaron que a donde iba con eso…

vas a comer eso?  
no es para bloom, tiene hambre otra vez  
valla como demasiado..  
si stella pero que se puede hacer(dije encogiéndome de hombros)  
jaja tal vez llevarla a que se distraiga..  
no funciona se cansa & hay que volver luego…ahora me voy o se enojara..  
jaja bien  
basta nabu a por cierto tus representaciones son graciosas…  
si ese es el punto sabes?  
bien ahora si me voy  
si con cuidado jaja

Oigan ya tranquilos  
bien ya…

entre en la recamara bloom estaba escuchando música acostada se veía tranquila & asi no se notaba tanto su cansancio..entre & puse la bandeja con comida frente a ella..ella se enderezo & me dijo gracias después de un rato termino de comer…& empezamos a hablar de muchas cosas & entre esas salió que nombre le pondríamos al bebe…

Sky como se llamara el bebe?  
no lo se una vez lo pensé pero no encontré nada..  
si yo también pero no importa seguro se nos ocurre algo..  
bien ahora  
ahora que..?(dijo levantándose de la cama & asi evadiéndome)  
oye eso no se vale…  
jaja conozco tus intenciones sky..  
bien si me atrapaste..  
sabes que no se puede  
si lo se solo que ahh solo te quiero para mi…  
& yo para mi pero nada de nada okey..?  
bien..(dije tirándome en la cama)  
si asi será jaja oye volviendo a gardenia hay que ir de compras..  
de compras?  
si de compras por las cosas del bebe…  
bien entonces iremos..(dije para después besarla fugazmente en los labios)

próximamente un nuevo inicio capitulo 10:  
escapando de mi otro yo…

.:MUSA:.

stella no te ves bien..  
no se lo que me pasa siento que me divido..  
oye por que te estas separando en dos stella?  
cielos ayuda…  
stella…  
hahah ola chicas…  
tu no eres stella…donde esta?  
yo soy ella…  
se dividió en dos..  
una es mala & la otra buena…  
esto esta mal..  
bloom..?  
quien es ella hahaha  
cielos no hay que arreglar esto..  
solo hay una forma..  
cual es señorita faragonda…  
tendrán que verse ambas en un espejo este es  
es hermoso pero como lo lograremos?  
es magia negra lo que las separo a las dos haciéndolas en dos de cada una..  
si pero como..  
Tendrán que ingeniárselas…si las quieren devuelta..  
por favor bloom regresa..te necesito..aqui por el bebe por todos vamos amor se que puedes hacerlo se que estarás bien que nada de esto habrá pasado lo olvidaremos juntos aun recuerdas todos esos momentos todo tu para mi eres el amor de mi vida siempre lo has sido..no me imagino una vida sin ti no podría soportarlo no sabría como seguir sin ti por favor..regresa…

.:DIADRA:.  
mientras ellas intentan regresarlas iremos por roxy hahaha  
bien será presa fácil…  
ola roxy..  
quien eres tu..  
la que te borrara del mapa para siempre hahha  
eso jamás aullido de lobo!  
ahh..sombra oscura…hahaha  
basta diadra vete deja empaz a mi niña


	10. Chapter 10: escapando de mi otro yo

Como sabemos: .: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
(acciones) entre paréntesis  
recuerdos * flash back*  
~sueños~  
MAYUSCULAS—gritos enojados  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi  
Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews  
la ropa que usan las winx la pueden encontrar en mi perfil…

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 10: escapando de mi otro yo..

.:STELLA:.

Escuchen todo listo para irnos a gardenia?  
si bueno eso creo alguien ah visto a lockette..?  
No no la hemos visto seguro esta con Kiko  
gracias musa pero últimamente esta rara mas bien se aleja demasiado..  
Tranquila bloom seguro solo es por el regreso a casa  
bien eso espero ahora  
antes de irnos vamos de compras si?  
no stella ya es hora de irnos..  
amm chicas sobre eso no se podrá hasta dentro de unas tres horas..  
que.!  
si lo sentimos pero alguien movio algo..  
ami no me miren fue accidental..  
genial riven mas tiempo aquí por tu culpa..(dije señalándolo)  
dije que lo sentía..(dijo cruzándose de brazos)  
bien no importa asi podre llevarme a bloom de compras con migo…  
ahh prisionera otra vez..de ti(dijo bloom riendo)  
si como sea también ira musa..!  
no stella yo odio ir de compras contigo..  
no me importa además podrías comprar algo jajaja  
bien..(dijo cruzándose de brazos)

me fui de la casa con bloom & musa a la plaza de zénith las demás querían venir pero al final decidieron que no por que los chicos podrían destruir otra cosa, nosotras íbamos riendo hablando de cosas sin importancia..ya estábamos cansadas llevábamos bolsas a mas no poder & que digo una diva necesita de todo & mas tratándose de mi jaja después de un rato volvimos para ver si ya estaba todo listo..  
bien ya esta lista la nave…  
si de echo no tardamos mucho  
bien ahora hay que irnos..(dije encogiéndome de hombros)  
si pero algo falta..mmm  
algo como que bloom?  
no lo se flora..ah cierto lockette aun no la han visto  
no no hay señales de ella la hemos estado buscando..(dijo sky serio)  
donde se habrá metido en fin esperemos que no tarde por que hay que irnos  
si esperemos..tengo otra idea..Amore!  
que sucede stella?  
por que no vas con las pixies pór lockette?  
no ella dijo que quería estar sola  
sola?  
si bloom últimamente así quiere estar pero ahí viene  
bien lockette dónde estabas..  
ah solo fui a ver este lugar por última vez..  
jajá bien vamos pequeña hay que irnos a gardenia..(dijo bloom feliz)

el camino fue largo jamás había hecho un viaje haci de cansado solo platicamos de vez en cuando al llegar a casa desempacamos todo, yo mas cosas que los demás pero asi soy yo en fin no importa hoy es el dia en que le daremos un regalo a bloom bueno esperamos las chicas & yo que las pixies no le hayan comentado nada acerca de lo planeado pronto los chicos se tienen que ir a trabajar es decir el momento perfecto para el regalo de bloom espero que le guste tanto como ah nosotras!

bien chicas nos vemos al rato es hora de ir a trabajar..  
pero yo pensé que irían mañana?  
no Claus llamo & dijo que nos necesitaba hoy..  
umm bien adiós  
adiós..!(dijeron todos al unisio)  
ahora bloom que te parece platicar de unas cosas..  
de que cosas..(dijo sonriendo)  
ya sabes cosas de chicas..(dijo musa divertida)  
bien no tengo nada que contarles..(dijo bloom riendo)  
pues nosotras tenemos algo para ti claro no es gran cosa pero es bonito..  
asi & de hablan eh?  
toma (dijo layla mostrándole un collar de un dragón rosa con azul & una espada)  
o chicas es hermoso gracias no se como agradecerles esto..  
Tranquila no importa, solo lo vimos & pensamos que era perfecto para ti  
valla ustedes si saben alegrarme el día!(dijo bloom feliz)  
si bueno no agradezcas nada..  
jaja stella..  
que solo decía pero un abrazo basta..  
o esta bien jaja(dijo mientras me abrazaba ami & a las chicas)  
ahora que aremos hoy ya estando en casa?  
podríamos ir al frutti music a tocar no?(dijo musa feliz)  
mm yo no quiero ir & menos asi..(dijo bloom seria)  
vamos estas perfecta & solo será un rato  
mejor adelántense ustedes…yo las alcanzo en un rato  
estas segura..?  
si vale chicas vallan (dijo subiendo las escaleras)  
vale bloom te veo alla..(dije sonriendo feliz)

.:BLOOM:.  
estaba sola como desde hace unos 20 minutos las chicas habían ido al frutti music yo las alcanzaría en un rato de echo si estaba completamente sola pues se llevaron a las pixies & lockette de ella ni hablar se fue también estaba muy concentrada pensando unas cosas hasta que sonó mi celular…

bloom estas bien…(dijo stella desde el otro lado del teléfono)  
si por que que sucede?  
no esqe ya tardaste demasiado &…  
estoy bien vale voy para alla no tardo  
bien adiós bloom…  
adiós stella

después de esa llamada entendí que ya había tardado demasiado asi que fui corriendo abajo pero al llegar hasta la puerta recordé que había olvidado mis cosas, asi que subi de nuevo las tome & Salí corriendo no pude llegar mas que dos cuadras corriendo me había cansado demasiado así que me detuve & di un respiro para después seguir caminando después no preste atención a las miradas de la gente aunque si eran demasiado obvias mas tarde llegue al frutti music..

al fin llegas pensé que tendría que ir por ti…  
no stella ya estoy aquí ahora ya tocaron?  
si tuvimos que subir sin ti & disculparte..(dijo musa )  
bien disculpen..ahora que hacemos?  
tal vez ir a..  
stella estas bien..?  
no no se que me sucede me siento..(dijo stella para después caer al suelo)  
stella no te ves bien..(dijo musa tratando de levantarla)  
no se lo que me pasa siento que me divido..  
ire por los chicos no tardo(dijo tecna)  
oye por que te estas separando en dos stella?  
cielos ayuda…  
stella…(dijo Brandon preocupado)  
hahah ola chicas…  
tu no eres stella…donde esta?  
yo soy ella…(dijo la otra stella)

no parecía realmente ella ahora tenia puesto una ropa negra, sus ojos no brillaban & su cabello ahora era del mismo color que su ropa estaba asustada..después note que la verdadera stella aun seguía en el suelo…

se dividió en dos..  
una es mala & la otra buena…  
esto esta mal..(dije para después sentarme pues me empecé a sentir mareada)

.:MUSA:.  
bloom se sintió mal ahora stella bueno eran dos stellas una buena & una mala no sabíamos que hacer pero nos alarmamos cuando bloom se desmayo corrimos hacia ella después cayó al suelo antes de que alguien pudiera sostenerla le sucedía lo mismo que ah stella…

bloom..?(pregunto sky asustado)  
quien es ella hahaha..(respondió la otra bloom)  
cielos no hay que arreglar esto..(dije nerviosa)  
que bonito lugar eh? No le vendría mal una re decoración haha(dijo la stella mala atacando cosas)  
alto stella basta!  
ustedes no se saben divertir..Qe aguafiestas haha (dijo la bloom mala atacándonos)  
no se suponía que no tenia poderes..(dijo tecna tirada en el suelo)  
se dividieron asi que unas tienen poderes & otras no..(dijo nabu nervioso)  
bien llévense a las verdaderas chicas nosotras nos encargaremos de esto…(dije decidida)  
bien las vemos en casa…  
ahora chicas saquémoslas de aquí antes de que causen mas daños..  
bien flora vamos..  
hiedra envolvente..!(dijo flora atacando a las chicas)  
no chica equivocada haha(dijo fríamente bloom)  
rayo solar oscuro haha..(dijo stella riendo)  
ahh cuidado(grite preocupada)  
basta o les pondremos un alto..(dijo layla preparada para atacar)  
inténtalo..(dijo bloom fríamente)  
basta arpa musical..!  
ahhh…esto lo pagaras(dijo stella sentada en el suelo)  
cuerda morphix…(dijo layla atando a stella)  
que no eran dos?(pregunto extrañada flora..)  
oh no se ah ido…  
debemos buscarla no debe ir lejos…  
si pero primero encerraremos a stella en una jaula en la que no pueda usar poderes..  
jamás la encontraran haha  
calla stella estas enferma..  
no estoy enferma(dijo mirándonos fríamente..)  
si lo estas (dije señalándola con el dedo índice)  
hugg..  
bien ahora llevemos a stella a casa después iremos por bloom…

.:RIVEN:.  
Estábamos en casa con stella & bloom en teoría ya que estaban inconscientes ahora eran dos de cada una es decir dos stella..dos bloom no se veían muy bien a decir verdad estaban pálidas casi de color blanco pronto escuchamos abrirse la puerta & unos gritos esos eran de stella, bueno de la otra stella…

ya cállate stella es por tu bien..(dijo layla)  
ehy donde esta bloom..?(pregunto sky preocupado)  
si donde esta..?(siguió Brandon)  
se ah escapado…  
como que se ah escapado musa?  
si riven mientras atrapábamos a stella escapo  
cielos esto no esta bien hay que encontrarla & rápido..(dijo sky alterado)  
vamos sky cálmate ahora mismo vamos por ella  
bien & quien cuida a la otra stella?  
quien la atrapo..(dijo flora mirando a layla & a tecna)  
bien..  
ahora por donde o hacia donde..  
yo sugeriría a..(dijo musa pero su celular empezó a sonar)  
contesta seguro es importante..(dijo layla)  
bien..ola?  
chicas quisiera saber que hace bloom en la dimensión mágica & atacando a quien se le atraviese?  
esta ahí..imposible…  
no es asi aquí esta pero no parece ella..  
srita faragonda traten de atraparla iremos para alla..  
bien no tarden no sabremos cuanto aguantaremos..  
bien entendido vamos alla..(dijo musa colgando)  
ahí esta el no llegaría tan lejos..  
esta bien si llego lejos pero hay que irnos todos..  
bien subamos a la nave..(dijo timmy)  
& las verdaderas chicas que?  
hay que llevarlas tal vez faragonda pueda ayudarnos..  
esperemos que si ahora vamos antes de que bloom siga causando problemas  
bien vamos…

.:DIADRA:.  
Mientras ellas intentan regresarlas iremos por roxy hahaha  
bien será presa fácil…  
asi es ice pero tu te quedaras todos se quedaran  
bien hazlo tu sola..  
que sucede ogron celoso haha?  
claro que no ya vete..

llegue a alfea lo primero que mis ojos pudieron ver fue a faragonda junto con los maestros luchando contra bloom..creo que el hechizo dio resultado ya que bueno sus ataques son de color negro & no rojo ahora mi prioridad era encontrar a roxy & para mi buena suerte estaba ahí sentada en el balcón como dije..presa fácil hahaha

ola roxy..  
quien eres tu..?  
la que te borrara del mapa para siempre hahaha  
eso jamás aullido de lobo!  
ahh..sombra oscura…hahaha  
suéltame ahora..garra de tigre!  
pagaras por esto..!  
aahh auxilio ayúdenme..  
no vuelve aca bomba oscura..  
basta diadra vete deja empaz a mi niña  
faragonda eh..?  
vamos roxy vete de aquí busca a las winx ya debieron de haber vuelto..  
veo que proteges demasiado a tus alumnas  
& asi será para siempre ahora vete de aquí..  
haha veo que les gusto mi truco cierto  
de que hablas diadra?  
de bloom de quien mas haha se ah vuelto mala o tal vez son dos  
asi que tu estas detrás de esto  
siempre lo eh estado sorprendida  
claro que no ahora vete..  
bien pero regresare por roxy eso te lo juro

regrese molesta por no haber obtenido los poderes de roxy & deshacerme de ella para siempre pero no importa cada dia soy mucho mas fuerte e ire acabando con las demás princesas de cada reino hasta finalmente obtener a bloom & sus poderes hahaha

.:HELIO:.  
llegamos a alfea había varias cosas destruidas no podíamos creer el daño tan grave que había ocasionado bloom era realmente increíble el ver todo esto estábamos perplejos es decir bloom? Un hada buena que jamás haría daño ahora lo hace por que se ah dividido en dos…pronto Sali de mis pensamientos gracias a que roxy nos recibió..& saludo amablemente bueno almenoz ella no sabe lo que sucedió en el frutti music..

ola chicos bienvenidos  
gracias roxy..que paso aquí  
roxy haha nombre ridículo..(dijo stella fríamente)  
eh? Pero que le pasa a stella  
ignórala roxy esta enferma..bueno una parte de ella  
si & eh aquí a la verdadera stella  
valla mm vallamos con faragonda ella debe saber algo  
lograron atrapar a la otra bloom..?(pregunto sky preocupado)  
si de echo la hicieron quedar inconsciente(dijo roxy sonriendo)  
inconsciente?(pregunto musa)  
si pero no se preocupen estará bien ahora vamos…

caminamos hasta llegar al despacho de faragonda era muy elegante todo ese lugar si bien muy pocas veces había entrado ahí pero no recordaba que estuviera tan bien arreglado desde ese entonces, al tiempo de mirar todo bien encontré una burbuja azul con negro..todos la mirábamos extrañados menos faragonda & roxy..las cuales nos empezaron a explicar que era…

eso que miran es bloom..  
dios que le ah hecho?(dijo nabu riendo)  
solo la dormí & bueno esta encerrada..(dijo faragonda sin preocupación alguna)  
esta despertando..(dijo tecna extrañada)  
que no estaba "dormida"…(dijo riven asiendo guiños con sus dos dedos)  
seguro solo ya paso el efecto…de cualquier forma no era eterno riven..  
quiero salir déjame salir..!(grito bloom fríamente)  
no saldrás hasta que seas buena otra vez..(dijo riendo layla)  
ser buena..?  
si exacto ser buena..(dijo sky acercándose a la burbuja)  
YO NUNCA SERE BUENA NUNCA!(dijo gritando nuevamente)  
entonces nunca saldrás..(dijo faragonda seria)  
argg  
moléstate no importa..  
cielos esta furiosa creo que nos matara si logra salir…  
exacto flora pero no lo hara ahora como les decía..yo no puedo hacer nada mas que una cosa  
solo hay una forma..  
cual es señorita faragonda…?(pregunto tecna intrigada)  
tendrán que verse ambas en un espejo este es el espejo(dijo faragonda mostrando un espejo enorme de plata hermoso a decir verdad seguro a stella le encanta)  
es hermoso pero como lo lograremos?  
es magia negra lo que las separo a las dos haciéndolas en dos de cada una..  
si pero como..  
Tendrán que ingeniárselas…si las quieren devuelta..  
eso no ayuda demasiado…(dijeron sky & Brandon al unisio)  
bien hagamos el primer intento traigan a stella..  
bien..  
suéltenme se arrepentirán de esto haci no se trata a una princesa…  
ehy stella quieres ver que tenemos para ti?  
algo para mi que es su derrota hahaa..(dijo stella fríamente)  
ahora traigan a nuestra stella a la verdadera..  
que ah sucedido..por que hay otra yo?  
ehy preciosa mira lo que te eh comprado..(dijo Brandon mostrándole el espejo a las dos stella)  
que horrible..me veo..qué me sucede ahh no!  
es hermoso gracias cariño..!espera no me siento bien..  
stella?(pregunto musa curiosa a la chica sentada en el sofá)  
ehy eh tenido una pesadilla horrible yo me dividía en dos & bloom también entonces destrozábamos todo a nuestro alcance jamás podría hacer eso verdad…ehy porque me miran haci?  
por que fue real…(dijo nabu riendo)  
que irónico..(dijo stella cruzándose de brazos)  
bueno entonces winx uno..diadra cero..(dijo tecna feliz)  
bueno entonces intento uno bloom..  
jamás me veré en eso es tan feo..  
vamos bloom solo una mirada..si?(pregunto roxy)  
no eh dicho que no..!  
chicas hay un problema…  
que sucede srita faragonda..  
el cuerpo normal de bloom esta adelgazando rápidamente  
pero que no estaba…  
es tarde stella..ya no lo esta mas  
ah dicho que..(dijo sky bajando la mirada)  
asi es sky se que es difícil pero diadra encontró el modo & lo logro ahora bloom tiene los poderes devuelta ya los puede volver a usar…la energía oscura fue demasiada para un ser mágico pequeño & débil que no sabia como defenderse..asi que bueno cuando la regresemos será mejor dormirla un rato..tal vez unas semanas…después trataremos de explicarle todo pero será difícil…  
yo no no puedo seguir aquí (dijo sky saliendo de la habitación)  
ehy sky espera..(grito Brandon)  
no Brandon déjalo es normal que este asi no es para menos lo que ah sucedido..  
ahora..hay que regresar a bloom..(dijo stella llorando)  
como se lo diremos..yo no podre..(dijo musa rompiendo en llanto)  
ahora hay que regresarla bien…  
bien srita faragonda…podría ser usted quien haga que regrese?  
claro que si flora..  
bloom mira..  
ehy..?qué me pasa que has hecho faragonda…  
umm donde estoy..?  
bloom estas bien..(preguntaron las chicas)  
bloom perdón por lo que voy a hacer..  
a que se refiere..?  
Sueño profundo..(dijo faragonda lanzándoselo a bloom)  
me siento cansada..(dijo bloom quedándose dormida)

.:SKY:.  
estaba afuera, pensaba en como decirle a bloom que ya no seria madre..no sabía que hacer yo no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando quería gritar patear lo primero que estuviera a mi alcance quería solo desquitar mi rabia no sabía qué hacer mucho menos despertar a bloom & decirle lo ocurrido no podría hacerle esto & menos decirle que fue por lo sucedido apenas hoy en la tarde..

sky estas bien?(Escuche preguntar a stella)  
si eso creo..  
escucha se que es difícil pero saldremos adelante  
no se si bloom podrá esto será difícil para ella..  
lo se pero hay que decirle  
no se si podre yo..  
Escucha sky la vida pone retos tal vez este sea uno pero ella siempre los supera siempre los logra  
yo no se si lograra superar esto no es sencillo  
para nadie lo es pero mira ella ahora duerme..tal vez este asi por una semana  
será bueno un descanso así para ella  
si ahora vamos tenemos que comer algo o no tendremos fuerzas  
esta bien pero primero ire a verla  
de acuerdo pero solo no la despiertes bien?  
bien..

me dirija a su habitación de alfea..miraba varias cosas entre ellas pulseras o dibujos como su logo de winx era hermoso alado de su cama había flores de echo estas la rodeaban supongo que todos le pusieron un ramo, también había fotografías mias con ella..no puedo evitar sonreír al verlas seguro las saca de sus recuerdos con ayuda de tecna ya que hay una cuando nos caímos del caballo en el charco de lodo ese dia no saco fotos…

*flash back*  
sky a donde iremos?  
a montar a donde mas  
será perfecto..& después podemos sentarnos en el lago..  
bien será asi jaja digo pido ir al frente  
eso no se vale yo quiero ir al frente  
no yo ire..  
no yo  
ya se el que llegue primero  
sky es trampa correr sin avisar…  
claro que no solo es ventaja..!  
espera que no puedo alcanzarte sky..  
jaja gane gane!  
eres un tramposo..  
bien bloom como premio de consolación te daré un beso & escogerás el caballo  
mm esta bien..  
ahora escoge el caballo…  
que tal este..  
ese..? segura..  
jaja no mejor este es bonito & fuerte creo  
esta bien ese sera..  
bien ahora hacia donde vamos primero..  
primero demos un paseo..paseo..no paseo rápido..  
bien vamos..jaja pero será paseo rápido!  
no sky vamos muy rápido nos caeremos..  
claro que no solo sujétate fuerte & no pasara nada  
sky..!  
ahhh bloom..!  
perfecto sky nos hemos caído  
si pero no en cualquier lugar..si no en un charco de lodo..  
eres un tonto toma esto..! jajaja  
cuidado..  
ehy..?  
toma jajjaajaja

*fin flash back*  
ese dia fue maravilloso siempre lo eh recordado entre bueno muchísimos recuerdos que divagan por mi mente pero aun asi jamás se me han olvidado claro almenoz que sean malos entonces si se olvidan..pase mucho rato aquí & debo comer me gusta ver todas estas cosas pero tengo que salir ahora o podría despertarla no es muy buena idea hacer eso ya que bueno no es fácil darla tal noticia..menos cuando ella estaba emocionada & feliz por el..

Tardaste demasiado  
si Brandon esqe vi unas fotos..  
si se puso como loca para que le ayudara..  
lo supuse tecna…ya qué ese día no tomamos fotos bueno casi nunca lo hacemos  
si es por eso que me pidió ayuda..  
Ahora mañana iremos a gardenia..  
& Bloom la despertaremos…mañana?  
no será hasta que lleguemos a gardenia  
bien entonces a dormir mañana nos iremos…

son como las 4 de la madrugada no puedo dormir..me la eh pasado cuidando a bloom por si llegase a despertar tiene tarjetas de las chicas muchas de los chicos & otras de hadas de alfea..& de los maestros de las escuelas..las eh estado leyendo son hermosas las cosas que le escribieron pero dudo que eso vaya a hacer que no tome tan mal la noticia..Estaba preparando unas fotos que bueno tome de su mesa de noche...pronto era de mañana fui a desayunar todos estaban listos solo iria por bloom & nos iríamos asi que la cargue & subí con ella a la nave todo estaba listo para irnos pero faragonda dijo que roxy también se iría con nosotros por cuestiones de seguridad al llegar platicábamos de todo..bloom estaba arriba & lockette la cuidaba pero pronto escuchamos un grito..desde arriba..

ahhh..  
despertó..(dije corriendo por las escaleras)  
cielos corran lockette debió hacer ruido  
bloom?  
sky que sucede por que..  
escucha antes de que preguntes algo debes calmarte  
no puedo quiero saber que ah sucedido..  
bloom tranquila  
NO STELLA!  
creo que será mejor que salgan…

próximamente un nuevo inicio capitulo: 11  
adiós a las esperanzas para siempre

bloom tienes que comer algo..  
no quiero déjenme sola..  
por favor llevas ahí una semana..  
sky no dejame..  
bloom basta puedes seguir yo lo se solo levántate de ahí ya no soporto tener que verte llorando…ya no soporto ver que no comes que no te levantas que no haces nada que solo nos haces preocuparnos que ya no quieras volver a ser tu..  
& bien..?(dijo Brandon)  
nada otro intento fallido  
esto esta mal hay que solucionar esto ya..  
basta yo arreglare esto..(dijo musa irritada)

eco sónico..!  
ramas de sombras..!  
ondas sonoras…  
oscuridad total haha niña insolente ahora moriras..  
yo no lo creo fuego del dragón!  
ahh lo lamentaras..  
tu lamentaras haberte metido en mi vida & con mi familia!  
agua oscura..!  
cuchillo de fuego..!


	11. Chapter 11: adios a las esperanzas

Como sabemos: .: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
(acciones) entre paréntesis  
recuerdos * flash back*  
~sueños~  
palabras en la mente  
MAYUSCULAS—gritos enojados  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi  
Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews  
la ropa que usan las winx la pueden encontrar en mi perfil…

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 11: Adiós a las esperanzas para siempre

.:BLOOM:.  
era tarde no sabia exactamente que hora era pero de una cosa estaba segura no querían que despertara para nada..después de un rato mas bien en cuanto desperté lleve mi mano a mi estomago para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que estaba delgada..esto no era normal estaba asustada no sabia que sucedía buscaba respuestas pero a cambio solo recibía un cálmate bloom sky les pidió a todos que salieran mientras hablaba con migo pero por su cara algo estaba mal demasiado diría yo…

sky que sucede porque estoy tan delgada otra vez?(dije alterada)  
escucha bloom no es fácil de decir yo no quisiera hacerlo, no quisiera decírtelo pero..(dijo tomándome de las manos)  
por favor necesito saber que ah sucedido que es lo que pasa…  
escucha bien te lo diré pero…  
solo dímelo…(dije casi gritando pero calmada)  
bloom cuando te separaste en dos la energía oscura fue demasiada para un ser mágico pequeño & débil que no sabía cómo defenderse..Faragonda dijo que no había nada que se pudiera hacer...sé que es difícil porque para mí también lo es pero no pudimos hacer nada simplemente no estaba en nuestro alcance escucha no quiero que te culpes de nada porque todo fue idea de diadra..por favor bloom...(dijo sky bajando la mirada)  
qui..quiero estar sola..(dije llorando un poco)  
no llores por favor no hagas eso solo..  
Por favor déjame sola!  
Bien pero vendré en un rato mas para ver como sigues..  
Si sky…

es cuanto sky se fue rompí aun mas en llanto yo tenía la culpa de que muriera..apenas era un bebe pequeño no sabía cómo defenderse si quiera pude yo hacer algo. Escuche que sky dijo que había sido diadra estoy harta de ella, primero mata a Galatea..Luego me ataca a mi & se desase de lo que más quiero..Tengo que detenerla pero no puedo me siento acabada no puedo hacer mas que llorar no puedo siquiera controlarme..ahora me siento sola..vulnerable sin ganas de nada..eh escuchado muchas veces que las cosas suceden por algo pero yo no puedo con esto es un golpe demasiado fuerte que jamás imagine poder pasar siquiera un poco paso por mi mente no estoy preparada para esto..tal vez sky tenga razón & no deba culparme pero como no hacerlo si yo lo permití..si yo permití que sucediera esto…

bloom tienes que comer algo..  
no quiero déjenme sola..  
bloom habre se que no es fácil pero llevas ahí todo el dia..(dijo stella tratando de abrir la puerta)  
se que eh estado aquí todo el dia solo vallanse!(grite aun llorando)  
por favor bloom abre..(dijo musa tranquila pero preocupada)  
no! VALLANSE!  
bien pero no hagas nada si?  
no lo hare..  
escucha todos estan preocupados tan solo quisieras bajar & decirles que estas bien…  
bien tecna..no lo hare no estoy bien, estoy devastada quiero estar sola no quiero ver a nadie siquiera a sky quiero estar sola..no pueden comprender eso solo déjenme empaz..(dije alterada)  
no abrirá..(dijo stella rendida)  
bien vámonos tal vez mañana..(dijo layla preocupada)

pronto llego la noche mis pensamientos pasaban una & otra vez por la cabeza no me dejaban no podía hacer que se fueran..aun estaba devastada solo quería estar sola solo eso quiero nadie puede entender lo que siento solo yo puedo pero como ayudarme yo misma si no puedo siquiera levantarme de la cama..estaba sola pensando miles de cosas..pronto sonó el celular siquiera quería contestar la llamada pero insistían hasta que conteste era faragonda…

bloom estas bien..?  
no no lo estoy (dije llorando nuevamente)  
se que es difícil pero debes recuperarte..Debes seguir  
como seguir si ya no quiero nada?  
si quieres estar bien, quieres que los demás lo estén cierto?  
si pero yo..  
tu puedes siempre lo has demostrado, yo lo eh visto  
esa era la bloom de antes yo solo…(dije para volver a llorar)  
no era la de antes ah sido & será siempre la misma bloom, solo estas devastada pero pronto tendrás que afrontar la realidad la vida pone pruebas que se superan unas son difíciles de superar pero un hada como tu puede solo recuérdalo tengo que irme descansa espero verte bien pronto  
si gracias adiós..

bloom puedo pasar..?(pregunto stella)  
no no puedes..(dije llorando)  
llevas ahí el dia entero por favor..ábreme  
no stella déjame..  
tan solo come un poco si?  
no stella vete..  
bien quieras o no entrare..(dijo forzando la puerta)  
si entras por esa puerta no respondo stella..ya tengo poderes otra vez..  
solo cálmate & déjame entrar..  
no..! Nadie entra ni sale de este cuarto..Déjame sola..(dije aventando un perfume a la puerta)

.:BRANDON:.  
stella había subido a la habitación de bloom para ver si lograba entrar, en la tarde intentaron muchas veces pero siempre era la misma respuesta era un NO..o un DEJENME SOLA..todos estábamos preocupados ni siquiera dejaba entrar a sky estábamos ideando un plan para sacarla pero fuimos interrumpidos gracias a que se escucho un golpe fuerte..

pero que ah pasado?(pregunto musa preocupada)  
nada solo aventó algo a la puerta..(dijo stella con la mirada agachada..& bajando las escaleras)  
es inútil no abrirá..(dijo timmy serio)  
no soporto verla asi no puedo mas..(dijo sky levantándose del sofá..)  
no vallas mejor mañana estará mas tranquila amenazo que si alguien intentaba abrir o cruzaba la puerta lo atacaría con magia..  
stella es broma cierto..?  
no musa es lo que dijo jamás pensé que lo diría pero así fue  
deberíamos descansar..Mañana intentaremos..  
bien nabu asi será..

todos fuimos a dormir..no sabíamos que sucedería mañana pero esperábamos que bloom estuviera mejor & dejara entrar a alguien..la noche paso rápido no supe a que hora me quede dormido pero cuando desperté vi que eran las 11..jamas había dormido tanto en mi vida me levante me bañe..me vestí con cualquier cosa..y baje todos ya estaban abajo bueno menos cierta hada..qe se negaba a salir..

aun no sale..?(pregunte)  
ya lo hemos intentado varias veces pero nada..  
se que estas preocupada stella pero solo necesita tiempo..  
no lo se no ah comido nada desde ayer se enfermara..  
bien nos toca a los chicos & ami intentar algo..  
bien iremos nabu, helio, Brandon & yo..(dijo riven nervioso)  
de acuerdo  
que tal si nos medio mata?(dijo nabu bromeando)  
te medio matara y ya no se pierde nada..(dijo riven rodando los ojos)  
es broma cierto..  
vamos ya llegamos quien toca primero..(dije bajando un poco la voz)  
yo intento primero(dijo helio..)  
bien veamos si funciona..  
bloom..estas ahí?  
si que pasa..  
solo bueno quisieras abrir?  
no helio vete..no quiero ver ah nadie  
vamos bloom abre no has comido nada te enfermaras  
no importa si enfermo no importa..  
claro que importa las chicas & sky bueno todos estamos preocupados..(dije interfiriendo)  
no se preocupen estoy bien ahora déjenme sola..  
bloom no nos obligues a tirar la puerta..(dijo riven)  
tírenla..& no saben lo que pasa..  
basta me eh hartado ahh(dijo nabu tocando la manija de la puerta..Para después caer al suelo)  
electrificaste la chapa?  
tal vez..  
as enloquecido vamos abre ya  
déjenme sola! Por favor..(dijo llorando nuevamente)  
bien..

bajamos las escaleras todos miraban a nabu nerviosos el solo bueno se quejaba de su mano..ciertamente yo también me hubiera quejado mas si me electrocutaron al tocar una manija.. no lo puedo creer electrifico la manija para que nadie entrara realmente es grave…

que sucedió..?(pregunto preocupada layla)  
nada solo electrifico la manija..(dijo exaltado riven)  
esto es demasiado me eh hartado..  
stella no creo que debas subir..(dije tomándola del brazo)  
no arreglaremos nada asi..Quedándonos sentados o cruzados de brazos…(dijo enojada)  
miren será mejor que salgan a despejar la mente..(dijo sky serio)  
bien pero tu no iras?  
no musa yo me quedare les marco por cualquier cosa..  
bien nos vemos mas tarde…

.:SKY:.  
todos salieron a dar una vuelta espero que tarden un poco han estado estresados desde hace tres dias con esto de bloom yo me eh desesperado pero después recuerdo que no es fácil ni para ella ni para nadie..hemos intentado casi de todo pero no hay respuesta almenoz que sea un no o un déjame sola lockette esta triste & si antes lloraba por casi cualquier cosa ahora lo hace por todo estos tres dias han sido difíciles voy camino a la habitación que compartimos bloom & yo bueno ayer yo no me quede ahí de hecho desde hace tres dias no lo hago..

bloom?  
que que sucede?  
quieres abrir..(dije casi rogando)  
estan los demás..?(dijo curiosa)  
no salieron creo que tardaran..  
espera..  
al fin abres..(dije abrazándola)  
no puedo sky..estoy devastada..(dijo correspondiendo el abrazo)  
escucha se que es difícil pero puedes hacerlo..no quiero verte siempre ahí  
es difícil nunca crei mas bien no imagine algo asi  
vas a enfermarte come algo…  
ya lo hice..  
ah si?(pregunte extrañado)  
si magia..(dijo apareciendo un plato de sopa)  
al menos eso me calma mas pero vamos levántate..  
no tengo ganas..  
por favor llevas ahí una semana..  
sky no déjame..  
Bloom basta puedes seguir yo lo se solo levántate de ahí ya no soporto tener que verte llorando…ya no soporto ver que no comes que no te levantas que no haces nada que solo nos haces preocuparnos que ya no quieras volver a ser tu..(dije bajando la mirada)  
no llevo una semana aquí solo han sido tres dias..pero es fuerte..este golpe es demasiado para mi  
no nada es demasiado para ti lo has demostrado muchas veces..  
puedes salir un momento?  
esta bien pero me dejaras entrar de nuevo?  
si..lo prometo sere un hada buena..ahora ya han llegado los demás..porque no vas  
bien te veo mas tarde..(dije dándole un beso en la frente..)

Sali de la recamara, todos estaban preocupados aunque habían salido no les sirvió de mucho ya que regresaron igual o peor yo no quería decirles ya nada ya que bueno es otro intento fallido, no se cuanto mas aguanten todos estamos casi al borde de la locura & aunque ya haya abierto, para dejarme entrar aun asi no se levanta..

& bien..?(dijo Brandon)  
nada otro intento fallido  
esto esta mal hay que solucionar esto ya..  
basta yo arreglare esto..(dijo musa irritada)  
espera musa a donde vas..?(pregunto riven pero era tarde musa había entrado a un portal)  
a donde habrá ido..(pregunto stella encogiéndose de hombros)  
DIADRA..(dijo tecna molesta)  
acaso es tonta o que la hará pedazos..(dijo layla levantándose de la mesa)  
hay que ir tras ella..  
tal vez esto haga que bloom se levante..  
bien ve por ella sky…  
bien (dije subiendo las escaleras..)  
también..  
se ah ido..(grite interrumpiendo a stella)  
genial ahora que aremos..  
ir a donde diadra claro..  
timmy no llegaremos a tiempo esto depende de bloom..(dijo tecna seria)  
solo espero que estén bien..(dije preocupado)  
si esperemos..(dijo riven preocupado)  
yo no puedo esperar..(dijo roxy entrando al portal)  
no roxy..

.:MUSA:.  
iba camino a la guarida de diadra era hora de pagar por todo el daño que ah hecho a todas estas personas primero Galatea..después mi pequeño sobrino..estoy harta quiero desaparecerla del mapa, pronto vi una cueva al final del portal supongo que es ahí donde se encuentra ya estando aquí no me siento tan valiente como antes al salir de casa pero por vengar a seres que amo doy lo que sea..cueste lo que cueste..

asi que vienes sola eh..eres una tonta hahaha  
aquí la tonta eres tu por meterte con las hadas equivocadas..  
recuerdas la primera vez que las vi haha  
si lo recuerdo..(dije apretando los puños)

*flash back*  
MUSA: eco mágico  
LAYLA: morphix encantado  
TECNA: pero que pasa aquí..  
FLORA: polen dorado!  
DIADRA: o tecna…con que esa eres tu  
TECNA: que rayos quieres vamos vete  
DIADRA: quiero a bloom donde esta ella ahora  
LAYLA: no esta aquí lluvia morphix  
TECNA: tecno choque..Ahora habla para que la quieres ehh..?  
DIADRA: no te incumbe hahaha esfera oscura

*fin flash back*  
pensé que eran fuertes & no me equivoque..  
asi es no te equivocaste..  
recuerdas cuando dijeron que Galatea estaba muerta..haha  
cállate no la menciones..  
Recuerdo que suplico que no le hiciera daño..que me daría lo que sea pero que me fuera, pero sabes qué..es más divertido deshacerse de las personas que dejándolas aquí inútilmente..  
basta cállate..(dije lista para atacarla)  
o que tal el pequeño incidente de bloom pobrecita..debe estar devastada..  
eco sónico!  
esto lo pagaras..Ramas de sombras…  
ondas sonoras..(dije atacándola al mismo tiempo que esquivaba su ataque)  
oscuridad total haha niña insolente ahora morirás..  
yo no lo creo..fuego del dragón!  
bloom..(dije feliz de verla)  
ahh lo lamentaras..  
tu lamentaras haberte metido en mi vida & con mi familia!  
no lo creo..agua oscura!  
cuchillo de fuego!  
ataque armónico..(dije atacando a diadra)  
hipnosis..!(dijo lanzándome el ataque)  
aullido de lobo..  
roxy justo a tiempo…  
valla valla tres princesas reunidas veamos..Domino..no hoy no..Melodía..ya tengo los de una haha..Tierra..Planeta tierra..Absorción vital…(dijo atacando a roxy)  
escudo de fuego..(dijo bloom protegiendo a roxy)  
primero me encargare de ustedes & después de ella..  
eso no lo creo.. Choque Estéreo  
ahh..privacidad de la vista..(dijo diadra atacándome)  
ahh no puedo ver..bloom ayúdame..no no  
musa..esto lo pagaras diadra..súper nova..  
oscuridad hahaha…  
bloom que sucede?  
no lo se roxy, no sueltes mi mano..  
musa estas bien..(pregunto roxy)  
si solo que aun no pasa el efecto del ataque..  
ahh bloom…  
no roxy..fuego del dragón..

Terminado este ataque podíamos ver otra vez yo veía un poco borroso pero poco a poco veía con mayor claridad..al visualizar un punto vi a roxy inconsciente colgando de una rama muy alta & diadra a lado de ella haciendo que se debilitara mas & mas mientras un brillo verde salía del cuerpo de roxy & entraba al de diadra..le robaba los poderes!

súper nova!  
Explosión sónica  
ahh..(dijo diadra cayendo al suelo inconsciente)  
ahora vamos por roxy..  
chicas me siento muy débil..  
casi absorbe todo su poder bloom sálvala..  
aquí no puedo debe ser fuera de aquí vamos..  
gardenia..!(dije creando un portal)  
bien estamos en el parque roxy resiste…  
vamos bloom date prisa..(dije preocupada)  
llama interior..(Dijo tocando a roxy)  
ahh bloom gracias..(dijo roxy sentándose en el pasto)  
creo que absorbió la mayor parte de tus poderes..  
de echo absorbió casi todo solo tengo poco poder  
vale no te preocupes..(dijimos bloom & yo al aniso abrazándola)  
que pasara ahora..  
somos muy débiles debemos irnos a un lugar para entrenar..& regresar mas fuertes..  
eso significa que iras a piros..  
si & tu a soné..el lugar mas difícil de concentrarse por el ruido jajá..(dijo bloom cansada)  
& roxy a la isla de los animales claro…  
si me gustaría ir ahí un buen tiempo para recuperarme bien..  
Debemos regresar deben estar preocupados…

.:BLOOM:.  
Regresamos a casa ayudando a roxy a caminar pues no tenía muchas fuerzas..al entrar nos miraron preocupados riven abrazo a musa..así quitándola como apoyo & dejándome todo el peso de roxy, pero aguante & caminamos hasta el sofá ahí la deje después sky corrió a abrazarme..un rato después estábamos planeando el viaje pero las chicas no entendían porque hasta que empezamos a explicarles todo

Absorbió casi bueno en realidad toda la magia de roxy..por suerte pude salvarla a tiempo pero ya era tarde para los poderes..ami bueno me ataco soy muy débil más bien todos lo somos, a musa a las tres nos derroto fácilmente solo tuvimos una oportunidad para atacar bien & luego huir..(dije bajando la mirada & aun un poco afligida)  
lo bueno esqe estan en casa..(dijo sky dándome un beso en la mejilla)  
si bueno aquí no si..(dijo bromeando nabu..)  
eres un tonto nabu..(dije riendo)  
claro que no ahora a donde iran cada una..  
que preocupado de que vallamos a donde haya chicos..?(dijo layla riendo)  
ehy..(dijeron todos al mismo tiempo)  
tranquilos chicos..Bueno en lo que ami concierne dragones son chicos..?(dije riendo)  
esa si es bloom..(me dijo stella sonriendo)  
si stella ya comprendí que no puedo seguir así como estaba & bueno aquí estoy otra vez..(Dije a punto de romper en llanto)  
vamos bloom aquí estamos todas..(Dijeron abrazándome)  
& Nosotros que eh?  
Bueno aquí estamos todos..jajá  
piros..Volver ahí..  
Tranquila podría ir contigo..  
No aguantarías ni un día..Regresarías enseguida  
claro que podría con quién crees que hablas  
con un inexperto en sobrevivencia salvaje..jaja  
oye ese dia fue un accidente..  
cual accidente?(Pregunto tecna )  
fuimos a acampar el dia que ustedes salieron a divertirse & de ahí a la dimensión mágica entonces decidimos ir a acampar pero bueno ya teníamos lista la tienda de campaña..Estábamos cerca de la fogata..Entonces aquí el gran a campista..Lanzo una roca a otra..resulto ser un oso tuvimos que correr hasta un árbol aquí el valiente trepo hasta arriba según no sabia como subir..Dejándome ahí sola con el oso…

*flas back*  
sky como llegaste hasta ahí?  
no lo se ahí viene el oso..!  
ahh va a devorarme va a comerme & todo será tu culpa  
vamos sube..  
no puedo alcanzar tu mano esta muy alto..  
vamos bloom tómala..  
listo ya esta..ayúdame a subir..  
me estoy resbalando..  
vamos sky ahora no..aguanta..  
no puedo mas vamos a morir..!  
ahhhh…  
ehy mira osito una piña te gustan las piñas cierto..  
sky se esta enfureciendo deja de moverte..  
corre bloom..  
ahh sky es mas rápido va a comernos después no nos identificaran por lo desgarrados que quedaremos después de ser la cena del oso & justo antes de esto..sky que traes en la bolsa?  
la cena bueno nuestra ultima cena..  
que es…  
pescado..frito creo  
sky voy a matarte lo juro..  
ahh cuidado..  
ehy por que me tiras..  
salta..  
que no no voy a saltar prefiero ser comida de oso..  
perdona..pero quiero vivir..(dijo empujándome hacia el rio)  
ahhhhhh  
ahh  
ahhhhhhhhh sky…  
bloom no te sueltes..  
Juro que te matare si salimos de esta…  
genial sin cena sin nada…  
traes una serpiente de agua..?  
Serpiente donde quítamela me matara quítamela

*fin flash back*

aja..Accidente, eres un miedoso..(dijo riendo stella)  
oye tu también hubieras corrido por tu vida..  
si pero no hubiera dejado a bloom abajo con el oso jajaja…  
basta ahora debo irme a piros..(dije decidida)  
no bloom no puedes irte ahora..debemos arreglar unas cosas..la primera roxy..(dijo tecna convenciéndome)  
vale primero arreglaremos esto..después veremos  
mm ahora por que brilla tu collar asi..?  
mi collar..(pregunte confundida)  
si el que te dio Dafne…(dijo sky serio)  
Dafne..!(dije preocupada)  
será mejor que llames a tus padres..en domino..(dijo flora nerviosa)  
bien es lo mejor no tardo…

Salí de la sala & subí a mi habitación estaba hecha un desastre pero con un chasquido con los dedos todo quedo en orden otra vez, busque el celular estaba preocupada por Dafne no sabía que sucedía con el collar..así que tome el teléfono & llame…

mama, papa que sucede..Estan bien?(Pregunte angustiada)  
si cariño que sucede todo bien haya…  
sucede que el collar empezó a brillar..no se es el que me dio Dafne…  
no sabemos nada ella esta aquí en el lago cerca del palacio..  
por favor vallan a buscarla no cuelguen dense prisa..(dije preocupada)  
bien espera..(dijo mi madre)  
ola hermanita estas bien..?  
Dafne que sucede porque brilla asi el collar..  
no te asustes solo demostraste ante el poder seguir adelante ante un dolor muy fuerte, el collar te ah recompensado tus poderes son mas fuertes, no debiste ir a buscar a diadra mucho menos enfrentarla sabiendo lo que ah pasado hace no mucho…(dijo con voz serena)  
asi que el collar recompensa por valor..?(pregunte confundida)  
así es hermanita este es tu collar ahora antes era mío pero ya estando así no me sirve de mucho, eh escuchado que en piros estan los demás collares escondidos deberán ir por ellos pero solo se mostraran en un acto de valor si prueban que son dignas de ellos…no puedo decirte mas te quiero mucho cuídate…nos vemos pronto…

después de cortar la llamada entendí que al igual que diadra que ahora era más fuerte nosotras teníamos que conseguir los collares bueno en realidad las chicas pero aun asi yo ire con ellas ya se como estar en ese lugar & conozco los peligros es horrible quieres volver cuanto antes pero no lo lograras si no obtienes lo que has ido a buscar después de tanto pensar eh decidido decirles a las chicas, a veces pienso en si algún día estaremos bien lejos de problemas…

bloom has sabido algo..(Pregunto stella)  
si de echo piros…  
otra vez con eso, no es razonable..(dijo tecna cruzándose de brazos)  
escuchen Dafne me ah dicho que hay que ir por los seis collares restantes…  
collares..?(Dijo roxy extrañada)  
si como el mío, solo con cada símbolo de cada planeta..De donde son  
ahora hay que ir a piros..(dijo nabu serio..)  
Bien cuando partimos..(dijo riven decidido)  
ustedes no irán..(dijo musa)  
eh por qué no?(Preguntaron los chicos al unisio)  
por que no tienen nada por que ir a piros asi que si van sin ningún motivo más que el de acompañarnos no podrán salir de piros..Esas son las reglas…(dije sonriendo)  
genial un día entero en piros me podre asolear (dijo feliz stella)  
asolear con fuego de dragón si a eso te refieres jajaja (dije riendo)  
dragones…(dijo titubeando roxy)  
tranquila has estado todo este tiempo con uno..(dije señalándome a mi misma)  
jajaja bloom..(Dijeron todos riendo)  
que es verdad..(dije sonriendo)  
bien entonces nosotros que aremos para ayudarlas..  
nada solo se quedaran, irán a trabajar, harán el quehacer, lavaran..Harán todo lo de la casa…  
& no hablaran con mitzi..(dijo bromeando stella)  
sabes que no..(dijo Brandon dándole un beso en la frente)  
confiare en ti pero por las dudas..Llamare cada que pueda..Hablo enserio..  
bien estaré alerta..jajaja  
cuando se iran..solo por curiosidad..(dijo sky nervioso)  
tal vez hoy en la noche..mientras duermen seria divertido jajaja…  
ehy eso no se vale..yo aquí soy el bufón…(dijo nabu digno)  
bien señor bufón..Usted cocinara junto con helio…(dijo layla en tono de burla)  
nosotros..(Pregunto helio sorprendido)  
si ustedes..Umm riven & timmy ordenaran la casa..(Dijo tecna)  
& Brandon & sky lavaran todo…(dijimos stella & yo)  
.:STELLA:.  
ordenaba todo para ir a piros cielos un lugar lleno de dragones & criaturas salvajes no se si soporte estar ahí...pero bueno bloom ira con nosotras ella ya ah estado ahí cielos no sé como logro salvarse & volver a alfea..pero jamás se deben perder las esperanzas puestas en alguien jamás..estoy por acabar de empacar amore se quedara en casa con los chicos..es por su bien aunque bueno espero volver pronto…casi es hora de irnos pero Brandon ah subido a ayudarme con lo que haga falta…

como vas preciosa..?  
Bien solo estoy nerviosa..  
así & porque si eres un sol..no deberías preocuparte  
es solo que tal si me quedo haya que tal si no lo consigo..?(pregunte nerviosa)  
si fuera así aunque no lo creo iría por ti..lo juro  
gracias cariño..(dije abrazándolo)  
hora de irse..(dijo rompiendo el abrazo & besándome en la frente)  
bien..Valor stella…  
todas listas…?  
si bloom eso creo..  
Bien adiós chicos no destruyan la casa..  
Prometido…creo  
bien...piros..(dijo bloom mientras desaparecíamos)

próximamente un nuevo inicio 12: La Isla Piros..

Valla que lugar tan hermoso…(dijo flora tocando flores..)  
Para ti porque para nosotras no..(Dijo stella molesta)  
basta chicas no peleen aquí tenemos que estar unidas..no se separen  
que extraño el viento aquí no se escucha..  
Amm bloom..que es eso..  
Stella corre..corran…!  
aaaa shh escuchen creo que lo perdimos..  
cuidado bloom…  
no..stella…

.:HELIO:.  
espero que las chicas estén bien..  
ya veras que si riven no te preocupes..  
de seguro ya tienen más de un collar..(dijo Brandon despreocupado)  
si eso no lo duden…

.:WINX CLUB:.  
piros..una isla con animales salvajes e impredecibles..  
asi es diadra..bonito para una sorpresa cierto hahaha  
perfecto mandaremos unos cuantos amigos…hahaha  
estan perdidas…  
asi es ice..despues de que estén derrotadas iremos por los poderes…  
perfecto..adiós haditas para siempre hahahaa


	12. Chapter 12: la isla piros

Como sabemos:  
.: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
(acciones) entre paréntesis  
recuerdos * flash back*  
~sueños~  
palabras en la mente  
MAYUSCULAS—gritos enojados  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi  
Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews  
la ropa que usan las winx la pueden encontrar en mi perfil…

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 12: La Isla Piros..

.:MUSA:.  
Esto es piros..?(Pregunte confundida)  
si que esperabas..(Dijo riendo bloom)  
Valla que lugar tan hermoso…(dijo flora tocando flores..)  
Para ti porque para nosotras no..(Dijo stella molesta)  
basta chicas no peleen aquí tenemos que estar unidas...no se separen  
que extraño el viento aquí no se escucha..  
no cuando se llega a escuchar no es bueno la otra vez casi me lleva hasta no sé dónde..(dijo bloom)  
Amm bloom..que es eso..  
Stella corre..Corran…!  
que es exactamente eso…  
es un dragón al parecer llegamos en su territorio..Corre musa no te detengas  
que tal si lo atacamos funciona..?  
si pero después te sentirás débil no es favorable..  
Rayo solar.!  
Stella no corre…  
solo hiciste que se enfureciera…  
ya lo note tecna, corre no te detengas…  
tenemos alas usémoslas…  
cierto musa..  
No si se elevan son presa fácil, lo descubrí de la peor manera créanme…  
entonces ahora que hacemos…  
roxy trata de calmarlo..  
no se si pueda pero lo intentare…latido salvaje!  
no no funciona vamos a morir..  
stella cálmate solo brinquemos al rio..  
no bloom los ríos & yo no nos llevamos…ahhhhhh  
este valor necesita recompensas  
no layla…asi no se gana nada..solo huimos lo cual es cobarde..(dijo flora cansada)  
pues aquí parece un buen lugar para acampar…  
si musa..Aquí pasaremos la noche..Aparte ya casi llega…(dijo bloom sonriendo)  
amm bloom dime que comiste mientras estuviste aquí…  
esto..(Dijo metiendo la mano entre algunos arbustos & sacando pequeñas frutas silvestres)  
iagg...es broma cierto?(Dijo stella cerrando los ojos)  
no además son muy ricas..(dijo bloom comiéndolas)  
bien ahora saquemos la casa de campaña..!(dije buscando mi mochila)  
& las cosas..?  
ahh ahí estan vamos…

pusimos la casa de campaña, prendimos una fogata & nos sentamos alrededor de ella esperábamos pasar la noche sin ningún daño, el dragón que nos ataco nos hizo lanzarnos al rio después de todo no fue mala idea..llegamos a un lugar mas bonito y mas tranquilo a decir verdad es como estar en casa..Extraño mucho a riven pero por el voy a ser muy valiente..Además quiero volver a casa pronto….

espero que los chicos no hayan incendiado la casa..  
Fue mala idea dejar a helio & nabu en la cocina..  
Eso nos lleva a desastre total..(dije riendo)  
& en donde buscaremos primero..?  
Dafne me dijo que solo se mostraban ante el valor mm no se exactamente creo que nos aparecerán pruebas..& deben ser superadas..asi que bueno no hay mucho que hacer más que mantener el campamento a salvo & a nosotras también…(dijo acercándose más a la fogata)  
shh escuche un ruido..(Dije nerviosa)  
que no sea un dragón que no sea un dragón..(Dijo stella cruzando los dedos)  
cállate stella no me dejas escuchar nada..  
& Bien musa ya no hay nada..?  
No falsa alarma..Creo que sería mejor hacer guardia por cualquier cosa..  
Bien quien será la primera..  
yo seré, aparte quiero ver si puedo conectarme con timmy…  
bien tecna..Suerte, hasta mañana chicas..(dijo layla entrando a la tienda)  
yo también me voy..(Dijo roxy siguiendo a layla)  
pues yo las acompaño..(dijo stella bostezando)  
bien pues yo también..(dijo bloom)  
oye tecna quieres compañía un rato..?  
no me vendría mal..pero si estas cansada puedes ir..  
mmm esperare un rato con tigo…ahora como te conectaras con timmy..?  
conectare estos cables aquí & aquí..(dijo señalando unos paratos)  
crees que funcione.?  
no lo se habrá que intentar…  
bien dime que necesitas & lo traeré  
por ahora nada pero gracias…

.:HELIO:.  
Espero que las chicas estén bien..  
ya veras que si riven no te preocupes..(dije sonriendo)  
de seguro ya tienen más de un collar..(Dijo Brandon despreocupado)  
si eso no lo duden…(dijo timmy)  
ehy timmy..una malteada de fresa para la mesa 8…  
enseguida sky…  
bien como van las chicas se han comunicado(dijo sky preocupado)  
no nada aun pero seguro estan bien..  
alguien intenta comunicarse pero no puedo saber quién es…(dijo timmy mirando su celular)  
deben ser las chicas no puedes hacer nada para arreglarlo..?  
no helio todo depende de ellas…  
bien saben debimos haber ido  
si riven te hubiera gustado quedarte haya para siempre?  
pues no pero necesitan ayuda…  
que preocupado de que haya chicos…(dijo en tono de burla nabu)  
jaja que gracioso..(dijo riven con sarcasmo)  
ehy chicos a trabajar ya casi termina el dia…  
bien Claus solo un momento…  
los clientes no pueden esperar además solo faltan ellos & cerramos..  
bien ya vamos haya…

el trabajo fue pesado íbamos camino a casa esperando que la cena estuviera lista como siempre pero en vez de eso..Encontramos la casa vacía bueno casi vacía solo por que estaban las pixies..no sabíamos que íbamos a cenar, asi que nabu decidió entrar a la cocina yo bueno tengo que ayudarle esa es mi tarea asignada..no se si sobreviviré espero que flora este bien..& espero que vuelvan pronto…ya quiero verla..

huele a quemado..(dijo lockette haciendo pucheros)  
tal vez sea tu cerebro..(dijo chata burlándose)  
pues creo que hoy no cenaremos…  
de que hablas nabu?  
sky es la cena se quemo…!  
genial, ven somos un desastre será mejor comprar algo…  
que tal van ordenando las cosas…  
igual timmy es horrible no hay fin para esto & las pixies tiran mas basura…  
eso es mentira..(dijo digité)  
no es bueno decir mentiras lo mejor es aceptar lo hecho…(dijo tune sonriendo)  
tantos modales un dia te acabaran..  
que has tratado de decir..?  
nada solo…estas loca, es decir tantos modales molestanolvídalo…  
ugg riven…(dijo tune llendose)  
saben pareciera que musa le reclamo a riven…jajaja  
si Brandon ahorra tus comentarios..  
otra vez molestándose?  
sky el me provoca solo intento acomodar pero es imposible con el cerca..  
asi nunca terminaremos…(dijo sky poniéndose la mano en la cara)

.:BLOOM:.  
ya había pasado mucho rato a decir verdad unas dos horas pero..no podía dormir las demás lo hacían, menos tecna quien estaba de guardia Sali para ver que todo estaba en orden pero encontré a tecna entretenida con su comunicador casi lo terminaba pero faltaba algo para que funcionara asi que me ofrecí a ayudarla…

necesitas ayuda?(dije sentándome alado de ella)  
si podrías darles un poco de calor al parecer se averió cuando se mojo..  
claro que si aquí esta…(dije tocando el comunicador)  
bien ahora deja intentare llamar a timmy..(dijo tecleando el comunicador)  
por favor que funcione…  
timmy estas ahí?  
tecna estan bien…al fin puedes comunicarte..  
si timmy estamos bien solo unos rasguños que tal van por alla?  
espero que no hayan tirado la casa..(dije riendo)  
no todo esta bien no se…  
bloom estas ahí..(dijo sky quitándole el comunicador a timmy)  
ehy sky mas cuidado..soy de carne & hueso…  
si lo siento timmy…  
si aquí estoy..que sucede?  
estas bien cierto..espero que puedan volver pronto..  
si eso intentaremos pero hasta ahora no hemos conseguido nada..  
nada de nada..(pregunto riven nervioso)  
no es difícil encontrar los collares hace un par de horas cuando llegamos nos ataco un dragón pero no se alarmen estamos bien..ahora acampamos por aquí casi amanece, es decir casi hora de seguir la búsqueda..(dije sonriendo, aunque estaba nerviosa)  
creo que deberíamos ir para ayudarlas…  
no no es necesario..no queremos que se queden aquí atrapados  
bien donde estan las demás?  
a musa, esta durmiendo, stella dibuja ropa para usar, layla duerme, roxy intenta hablar con unos animales pero no funciona, & flora bueno fue por no se que cosas pero no tarda..  
las saludan de nuestra parte a por cierto mucho cuidado bien..  
bien bueno chicos fue lindo hablar con ustedes pero aquí ya amaneció & si no nos movemos rápido seremos un delicioso desayuno..(dije riendo)  
adiós timmy..adios chicos..  
adiós tecna..cuidate..  
adiós sky nos vemos pronto..  
adiós bloom cuídate..bien?  
lo prometo sere una buena hada..(dije sonriendo, mientras tecna cortaba la comunicación)  
buenos dias..que hay para desayunar?  
nada stella, bueno mas que lo que ayer cenamos  
bien me conformo con tal de no tener el estomago vacio  
de acuerdo solo esperemos a las demás  
espero no tarden por cierto ya tengo la ropa lista para hoy  
enserio..?  
si aquí esta (dijo apareciendo nuestra ropa de campamento)  
buenos dias..(dijeron las que faltaban)  
al fin despiertan muero de hambre…

el desayuno fue tranquilo estábamos pensando en dividirnos pero al final decidimos que era mala idea ya que nadie aparte de mi había estado aquí, les dijimos el saludo de los chicos lo tomaron bien aunque después nos entristecimos un poco después de recuperar el ánimo protegimos el campamento con una barrera para que ningún intruso bueno o malo entrara, partimos estábamos cerca de donde la naturaleza abunda demasiado casi no se puede pasar pero gracias a flora logramos que las plantas nos dejaran pasar después escuchamos un dragón no era buena señal..

que fue eso?  
escuchen no se muevan..  
bloom ya no hay nada  
shh si nos encuentra estamos perdidas..  
siento una respiración detrás mío…  
stella cálmate no te muevas cielos que no lo arruine  
ahh sálvese quien pueda..(dijo mientras corria)  
corran…  
no mejor vuelen..(dijo layla)  
ahí en las plantas nos ocultaran..  
si flora pero si nos ve entrar ahí atacara asi que bueno…  
fuego del dragón! Ahora chicas abajo..(dije dejándome caer desde lo alto)  
aaaa shh escuchen creo que lo perdimos..  
eso parece..(dije tirándome en el suelo)  
cuidado bloom…(sentí como stella me empujaba fuera del ataque del dragon)  
no..stella…(grito musa al ver como stella era atacada)  
no musa no corras si corres estaras perdida..  
se va estamos a salvo..(dijo roxy suspirando)  
esperen aun no se muevan..  
pero hay que ir por stella..(dije alarmada)  
se ah ido ahora vamos por ella…  
pero que es eso..?(dijimos todas cubriéndonos los ojos)  
es stella esta bien..(dijo roxy tranquila)  
valla ese golpe si fue fuerte ah? Pero miren esto..(dijo sonriendo, mostrándonos un collar de un sol & una luna juntos color dorado..de hecho el primero de la misión)  
lo has conseguido mostraste valor salvándome..gracias  
no hay de que eres mi mejor amiga se que lo hubieras hecho por mi  
todas lo haríamos no?(dijo roxy feliz)  
almenoz ya llevamos un avance..Sera un día difícil..  
escucho algo..un cachorro..llora esta perdido…  
roxy seguro es un bebe dragan no es bueno tocarlos sabes  
es por ahí..(dijo volando a toda prisa)  
no roxy vuelve aca es peligroso  
es mejor seguirla puede necesitar ayuda..  
no la veo & ustedes..  
negativo no esta por ninguna parte…  
no lo toques..!  
esa es roxy corran esta en problemas…  
espera bloom, es valiente ella podrá lo sabemos bien..!(dijo musa deteniéndome)  
de acuerdo…  
ven pequeño te pondré a salvo..(dijo tratando de tomar al bebe dragón)  
no quiero ver..(dijo stella tapándose los ojos)  
roxy no!  
ahh no, a salvo..(dijo roxy votando lejos al bebe dragón..& asi siendo herida por el dragón que intento comerse a este)  
esta brillando al igual que stella tal vez tenga el collar..vamos(dije preocupada)  
roxy estas bien..estas bien?  
si ahh dolió pero estoy bien al igual que ese pequeñín que ahora esta con su madre..  
valla bonito collar…jajaja  
es hermoso..Bueno ahora son dos..(dijo tomando el collar con forma de la tierra & con un tigre cachorro sobre ella..)  
Tres contando el de bloom…jajaja  
saben un descanso aquí…?  
de acuerdo..bloom  
saben quiero volver a casa ya extraño a Brandon..  
todas extrañamos a los chicos ojala todo este en orden..  
esperemos jajaja  
tan poco confianza..?para nada..sufuciente  
.:WINX CLUB:.

Piros..una isla con animales salvajes e impredecibles..  
asi es diadra..bonito para una sorpresa cierto hahaha  
perfecto mandaremos unos cuantos amigos…hahaha  
estan perdidas…  
asi es ice..Después de que estén derrotadas iremos por los poderes…  
perfecto..Adiós haditas para siempre hahaha  
no deberían ser tan cobardes..  
cederic..asi que aun piensas en roxy..?  
yo nunca dije eso..  
entonces cállate mandaremos esto para ellas…dragones de magia oscura hahaha  
no olvides el toque frio nunca falla…  
bien haya van hahahahha  
por cierto diadra jamás nos has contado cómo es que fuiste mala  
enserio quieres saber..Darcy..  
por que no digo que podría pasar eh..  
bien les contare asi que tomen asiento no quiero interrupciones..  
como diga su alteza..(dijo ogron)  
todo comenzó cuando era muy pequeña, tenía nueve años la edad de un hada para usas los poderes en realidad yo no sabía que los tenia vivíamos en la tierra jamás me agrado estar ahí me sentía fuera de lugar..mas con los niños de mi escuela me veían extraño solo por tener los ojos mitad negros mitad verdes, siempre me hacían burla..las cosas no paraban ahí es decir al volver del colegio tenía una vecina odiosa me molestaba decía que era extraña que por que no me iba de aquí para siempre..solo la ignoraba esa era la verdad..todo cambio al cumplir los 10 años de edad..una niña hermosa según mi madre destinada a grandes cosas en un futuro, bueno ella pensaba en que sería buena pero las burlas, las humillaciones hicieron que mi corazón poco a poco se fuese llenando de odio jamás pensé odiar tanto a alguien, los dias pasaban un día en mi cuarto aventaron una piedra desde mi ventana..entro en la habitación casi me golpea pero un campo oscuro me protegió no sabía que había sucedido solo sabía que estaba a salvo..intente explicárselo a mama pero solo dijo que estaba loca que seguro solo fue mi imaginación, esa tarde Salí a jugar por su puesto como siempre sola…mi vecina me empezó a aventar piedras no muy grandes pero si de suficiente tamaño, para lastimarme, no supe que sucedió enfurecí, me di la vuelta & lo primero que grite fue un..estas muerta..Después sus ojos mostraban lagrimas ami me gusto verla llorar era una sensación extraña pero me agrado..entre mis manos empezó a aparecer una esfera negra con verde..me sentí fuerte, en un momento se la lance a la pequeña niña..bueno digamos que no pudo esquivarla..quedo en el suelo con los ojos abiertos..estaba muerta..mi madre salió me dijo que que había hecho pero yo solo atine a sonreír después de un rato reaccione me puse a llorar detuvieron a mi madre pensando que ella la había matado la sentenciaron a muerte, me toco verla partir después de eso en la casa antes de que pudieran encontrarme..saque varios libros de magia de mi madre había de magia buena todo lo tome..después hui logre abrir un portal hacia la dimensión mágica, me mantuve oculta nadie sabia quien era yo con magia traia comida & cosas necesarias después a la edad de 17 decidí que era hora de gobernar todo esto me entere que en todos los reinos había nacido una princesa intente obtenerlas más de una vez pero no funciono, tuve que esperar hasta ahora & no dejare pasar esto por nadie..ni nada..  
valla grandes secretos..  
si como sea jamás pensé que mataras a alguien desde niña..  
si yo tampoco creí que pude hacer eso pero da igual..lo hice & ya  
ya se fueron los dragones..  
esta bien esperemos que las acaben hahaha

.:FLORA:.  
tres collares bueno ahora solo faltan otros tres..  
al parecer nos iremos pronto…  
si bloom espero que la casa no sea un desastre..  
an notado que el cielo esta verde?  
vamos stella no hay ningún cielo..verde..(dijo sorprendida musa)  
es extraño jamás estaba asi el cielo..asi aquí(dijo bloom seria)  
que tal si volvemos al campamento..?  
bien layla vallamos nos..será lo mejor  
bloom..  
stella basta me distrairas..  
bloom..bloom..que es eso  
que es que stella..?  
eso…(dijo gritando)  
dragones de hielo..& oscuros..(dije extrañada)  
ice..Diadra..no puede ser..!(dijo tecna enojada)  
que cobardes..no vienen ellas & mandan esto no puede ser…(dijo roxy molesta)  
escuchen aquí no tenemos muchas posibilidades..  
eso esta claro bloom ahora que  
primero vallamos a un lugar alto..ahi bueno podríamos intentar volar..  
que hay del campamento?(dije extrañada)  
si nos vamos hacia haya nos seguirán & destruirán todo…  
bien vamos volemos no es seguro pero no hay otra opción…(dijo bloom volando)

íbamos lo más rápido que podíamos pero no serbia de nada los dragones nos seguían sin dificultad alguna, las chicas intentaban con barreras pero estos solo las traspasaban de verdad era magia negra..Tecna intentaba con todo bloom también pero no serbia de nada..yo seguía volando junto con roxy era difícil el viento pronto empezó a ser mas fuerte las alas bueno resistían..ya que si resistían las corrientes del mar mas fuertes también estas, estábamos cansadas pronto llegamos a un acantilado..pero antes de cruzarlo..los dragones atacaron a musa..mas bien a todas fue ahí cuando entendí que alguien debía quedarse a entretenerlos mientras las demás escapan bueno esa seria yo…

chicas váyanse yo los distraeré un poco para que puedan irse..  
no flora son demasiados no…  
vamos váyanse no tenemos mucho tiempo..  
flora no es razonable..  
lo se tecna pero hay que tener valor..Vamos váyanse  
gracias flora te esperamos para cenar..(dijo bloom sonriendo)  
no se terminen todo…(dije sonriendo)

las chicas se fueron lo más rápido, asi dejándome con los 4 dragones ahí sola como dijo tecna no es razonable pero soy valiente tengo que serlo por todas..Debo derrotarlos & después volver a casa con helio..solo pienso en ganar por el..por toda la confianza que me ah dado debo ganar & volver a casa…los dragones empezaron a atacarme..estoy débil apenas eh podido desasirme de dos & faltan otros dos..ya no se si pueda seguir siquiera puedo mantenerme en pie siento que voy a desvanecerme..pero aun así con lo que me queda de energía estoy luchando contra los otros dos estoy cansada al parecer ellos no pero no importa ya solo falta uno..pero si debo morir aquí almenoz bueno me siento bien por haber salvado a las demás…espero poder ganar pero no se si pueda…

.:HELIO:.  
algo anda mal..(dije sintiendo una presión en el pecho)  
a que te refieres helio..(dijo timmy preocupado)  
flora..Esta débil puedo sentirlo esta cansada no podrá mas…(dijo chatta cayendo al suelo)  
no no puede ser…(dije mal)  
espera tratare de comunicarme con ellas..  
date prisa timmy  
si sky eso hago solo esperen…  
timmy…(dijo tecna por el comunicador)  
ola como estan…  
mal…  
que sucede tecna…  
es flora no ah vuelto..se quedo atrás para salvarnos no sabemos nada…  
no es cierto es mentira verdad..?(dije en suplica)  
lo siento helio pero es la verdad..  
NO NO ES MENTIRA…(dije soltando unas lagrimas)  
chatta esta mal..(Dijo tune triste)  
intenten hacerla reaccionar…  
que sucedió tecna que paso por que se quedo por qué?!(Dije alterado)  
llegaron unos dragones de diadra & ice nos atacaban hirieron a musa esta bien por ahora, pero flora decidió quedarse a enfrentarlos para darnos tiempo lleva lejos unas dos horas no hemos sabido nada desde entonces de ella…hemos estado buscándola donde se quedo pero no esta por ninguna parte lo siento helio pero creemos lo peor..Ahora debemos irnos si sabemos algo les diremos adiós chicos…

escucha helio..es difícil pero..(dijo sky triste)  
no esta muerta..NO LO ESTA..(dije gritando)  
solo hay que esperar un poco más seguro la encuentran..  
como esta chatta  
no helio no reacciona..esta muy débil  
esta bien esperaremos mientras intenten hacer que despierte..  
bien nosotros iremos por la comida..Tranquilízate..(dijo riven)

.:FLORA:.  
acabe con los dragones caí rendida al suelo, pronto sentí un brillo demasiado fuerte..había conseguido el collar era hermoso una flor..con un hada sentada sobre ella..pronto me sentí muy débil estaba acostada en el suelo no podía moverme empiezo a sentir que moriré espero que me encuentren pronto..estaba por quedarme dormida pero escuche los gritos de las chicas…

flora donde estas…(grito bloom)  
aquí ayúdenme….(dije con todas las fuerzas que tengo)  
donde estas flora sigue hablando…  
aquí cerca de los arbustos…  
no te vemos flora mueve algo..Vamos no te rindas..(grito layla)  
hiedra mágica…(dije con mas fuerza..)  
ahí esta corran..  
ola chicas..me guardaron algo de comer?  
claro que si..vamos  
tengo el collar solo faltan dos..& iremos a casa(dije levantándome)  
ehy con calma..Esperen escucho algo…  
que sucede musa es malo..(dijo bloom lista para atacar)  
no esperen ire a ver..no tardo  
bien con cuidado…

musa estaba tardando pero pronto volvió..con el collar era hermoso una nota musical con una guitarra..ahora solo faltaba uno ese era el de tecna pero teníamos que volver a casa..ella dijo que intentaría crear un portal….

.:TECNA:.  
trataba de crear un portal pero no podía me estaba dando por vencida las chicas dormían..era justo después de un dia tan cansado me puse a llorar era raro en mi pero no podía ser valiente mas no puedo seguir son inútil solo no puedo crear un portal camine hasta el rio estaba todo tranquilo era hermoso..siempre me había gustado observar cosas asi bueno fuera de casa..a veces me recuerda muchas cosas estaba por rendirme cuando un pequeño..pez salió del agua pidiendo ayuda es decir tenía que entrar al rio…

por donde es es mas profundo de lo que crei…  
mi mama esta atrapada..necesita ayuda pero no soy valiente esta electrificada esa zona…  
electrificada?  
si asi es sucede que las anguilas dejan a veces así los lugares  
podría ser mortal tocar algo asi no?  
si mira ahí esta pero yo soy muy cobarde ayúdala..  
bien…

nade hasta donde estaba la mama del pequeño, unas algas electrificadas me rosaron las piernas sentí unas descargas bastante fuertes creo que me dejaran cicatrices pero no importa no puedo dejar que muera la mama del pequeño…empecé a maniobrar & a atacar unas algas que la rodeaban pero no se quitaban muchas la otra opción era arrancarlas con la mano pero eso sería mortal bueno no importa seré valiente…

cuidado hada podrías morir..  
no importa siempre & cuando estés con tu pequeño..(dije tocando las algas)  
no puedes lastimarte asi vamos vete..  
no yo la sacare de aquí…(dije quejándome un poco del dolor..)  
Gracias..(dijo ya libre la mama del pequeño..)  
Cielos esto dejara cicatrices pero no importa..  
Te has ganado esto..Toma vuelve a casa & sigue siendo valiente…

la mama del pequeño pez me dio el collar el ultimo para volver a casa era bonito números & un castillo..Salí del agua fui con las chicas las desperté al final ya casi amanecía..Todas sonreímos felices..me dolían las quemaduras pero no importaba mucho era hora de volver a casa después de dos dias aquí bueno ya era hora de marcharnos esperamos hasta el amanecer & con el primer rayo del sol…se abrió un portal entramos en el era hermoso tenía muchos colores..pero a medio del camino nos detuvimos & salió una ninfa..tenía un mensaje para nosotras…

ola winx..  
Ola señora..(Dijimos amablemente)  
han conseguido los collares son valientes & deben seguirlo siendo para lo que viene no será fácil menos las cosas que pasaran puede haber malentendidos, peleas pero deben de ser fuertes para eso no deben darse por vencidas los collares las han echo mas fuertes pero tendrán que entrenar duro para ser lo aun mas confió en ustedes..las veré depuse..(dijo para desaparecer)  
miren ya en casa..(dijo stella mientras abría la puerta)  
valla como creen que estén todos…  
esperemos que bien vamos flora te ayudo(dijo bloom feliz)  
gracias ahora si stella abre la puerta…  
bien listas…  
vamos…

.:BLOOM:.  
Entramos a casa todo estaba en orden pronto escuchamos a los chicos hablar por los comunicadores no sabíamos con quien hablaban hasta que se escucho una voz de mujer era familiar…la princesa cristal de linphea…flora se puso seria..Pues helio estaba ablando con ella..flora bueno ella estaba confundida al parecer no se dieron cuenta que habíamos vuelto helio parecía feliz ablando con cristal..de hecho bueno escuchábamos muy atentas

deberías decirle ya a flora..(dijo cristal por el comunicador)  
no lo se no es fácil..tal vez se niegue..(dijo helio serio)  
seria mejor ahora & no después…  
lo se cristal pero no puedo aun no vuelven de la misión aparte bueno no sería correcto  
esta bien bueno me voy adiós helio te quiero…  
si yo también te quiero…

flora estallo subió como pudo & azoto la puerta de su recamara así diciendo o avisando que ya habíamos vuelto, todas nos sentimos mal..Por lo sucedido los chicos nos miraron confundidos pero después saludaron…

ola ya han vuelto..(Dijeron felices)  
si así es…(dije seria)  
donde esta flora..?  
a subió a su habitación no creo que quiera verte…  
de que hablas por que?  
creo que tu sabes muy bien porque o no?  
no se de que hablan…tecna  
amm yo también te quiero cristal…(dijo musa enojada)

próximamente un nuevo inicio capitulo 13: Ice un hada?

hoy es tu dia de suerte…  
de que hablas diadra?  
seras un hada hermosa..ice..  
hahaha un hada que ridícula te veras…  
basta darcy no sere un hada…  
claro que lo serás…magix..Personaly fairy ice..hahaha  
que ridícula me veo….

ola necesito ayuda..  
quien eres esto es extraño..  
fui atacada por unas brujas no hace mucho soy un hada como ustedes..  
bien pasa…

saben algo andas mal con esta chica…  
tiene un parecido a ice..  
que tal si es ella..?  
Imposible..  
por favor flora no te vayas..  
estaré bien no soy una princesa recuerdas..helio  
ehy espera flora…


	13. Chapter 13: ice un hada?

Como sabemos:  
.: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
(acciones) entre paréntesis  
recuerdos * flash back*  
~sueños~  
palabras en la mente  
MAYUSCULAS—gritos enojados  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi  
Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews  
la ropa que usan las winx la pueden encontrar en mi perfil…

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 13: Ice un hada?

.:BLOOM:.

Creo que tu sabes muy bien porque o no?  
No se de que hablan…tecna  
amm yo también te quiero cristal…(dijo musa enojada)  
escuchen eso es un malentendido… (dijo helio preocupado)  
todas lo escuchamos…es decir vuelve, esta muy herida por el ataque & regresando solo espera estar con tigo & con que se encuentra..con que ocultas algo con cristal & le dices te quiero?(dije enojada)  
Hiedra envolvente…(escuche decir a flora desde arriba..)  
aaa ahora vuelvo (dije siento atrapada por el ataque de flora)  
bloom….  
que sucede flora estas bien…?  
Escucha debo irme...ahora  
de que hablas a donde iras que aras..?  
Necesito pensar las cosas lo de hoy no es fácil..Tal vez helio salga con cristal..no lo se no puedo con esto…(dijo flora llorando)  
escucha tranquila tal vez debas hablar con el…  
no lo se no puedo bloom prefiero irme…  
vamos no tomes así la decisión es muy precipitado…  
lo se pero..  
podemos hablar..?(dijo helio interrumpiéndonos)  
bien yo los dejo..  
bloom espera..(dijo flora casi en suplica)  
que que sucede?  
de lo que hablamos..podrias guardar el secreto?  
claro que si no te preocupes…  
bien gracias…

baje a la sala todos estaban consternados pero después el ambiente volvía a tomar la serenidad de siempre, los chicos nos contaron de su cena empezamos a reír aun no bajaban flora & helio supusimos que era más serio de lo que parece…

chicas creo que esto es serio…  
de que hablas bloom..  
flora tiene una idea tonta en la cabeza..  
de que se trata..vamos quiero saber..(dijo stella sonriendo)  
no puedo decirles lo prometí..(dije riendo)  
entonces para que dices..(dijo chatta riendo)  
o vamos solo..(no pude terminar de hablar porque helio interrumpió)  
por favor flora no te vayas..(dijo helio tratando de detenerla)  
Estaré bien no soy una princesa recuerdas..Helio?(dijo molesta & a la vez triste)  
ehy espera flora..(dijo stella pero fue tarde flora se había ido)  
esa era la idea tonta..(dijo musa preocupada)  
si esa era…(dije preocupada)  
voy por ella..(Dijo yéndose también helio)  
ahora que..  
no lo se riven..flora estaba destrozada  
te dijo a donde iría?  
no no me dijo nada espero que este bien…  
no puedo estar lejos de ella me voy..(dijo chatta desapareciendo)  
escuchen chicos..ustedes que saben…  
a que te refieres musa…  
ya saben porque helio le dijo te quiero a cristal…(dije de manera acusadora)  
a eso no lo sabemos solo llamo diciendo algo sobre miele..  
Miele?  
si supongo que la mandaron también lejos por lo de la amenaza de diadra..(dijo riven serio)  
esto es extraño saben…será mejor ir a buscar a flora…winx sirenix!  
bloom hada de la llama del dragón, musa hada de la música, stella hada del sol brillante, layla hada de las olas, tecna hada de la tecnología…  
winx belevix …roxy hada de los animales…  
ahora por donde empezamos gardenia es enorme..  
nosotros iremos por tierra & ustedes por aire de acuerdo?  
bien quien la encuentre no la deje ir…(dije decidida)

recorrimos toda gardenia no había señales de ella, mejor encontramos primero a helio pero el dijo que tampoco la encontró de chatta bueno tampoco nada indicaba que se encontrara cerca decidimos volver a casa estábamos agotadas no había mucho que hacer..mas que esperar helio se sentía culpable, nosotras nos sentíamos mal por no haberla detenido…

.:DIADRA:.

hoy es tu dia de suerte…  
de que hablas diadra?  
seras un hada hermosa..ice..  
hahaha un hada que ridícula te veras…  
basta darcy no sere un hada…  
claro que lo serás…magix..Personaly fairy ice..hahaha  
que ridícula me veo….  
vamos te vez hermosa hahaha..(dijo stormy burlándose)  
ohh basta dardos de hielo!  
ahh(dijo stormy cayendo al suelo)  
hahaha decías stormy?  
basta las dos..  
ah?  
tu misión es infíltrate en la casa de las winx dirás que vienes de heril.. que fuiste atacada por nosotras & cosas así hasta ganarte la confianza, por cierto antes de ir a su casa..tienes otra misión  
asi cual..(dijo fríamente)  
veras ice..flora se ah ido de su casa quiero que la atrapes, & por medio de un conjuro de tele transportación la envíes aquí si es necesario desmáyala pero la quiero viva entendido?  
claro que si hahaha me voy..  
por que ella & no una de nosotras..?(dijo darcy una vez que ice se fue)  
porque el hielo es duro, no es fácil de vencer & jamás traicionaría el lado del que esta..  
asi que piensas que podríamos traicionarte..haha que ridículo:!  
cállense..ambas o tendre que encerrarlas…  
dime diadra por que no vas tu por ellas…acaso tienes miedo..(dijo cederic serio)  
no simplemente no me interesa enfrentarlas ahora..  
eh escuchado que mandaste por una..quien es tu victima(dijo riendo un poco)  
acaso temes que sea roxy..haha no te preocupes de ella ya me encargue digamos que sus poderes son mios ahora hahaha(dije divertida)  
como te atreviste a tocarla..(dijo molesto)  
oo parece que alguien la sigue queriendo..(dijo ogron riendo)  
si asi fuera que?(dijo gritando)  
nada solo bueno olvídalo hahaha…

.:ICE:.  
diadra me convirtió en un hada, con lo que las detesto & me hace esto argg lo bueno es que ire por flora grave error haberse ido de casa..hahaha no sabe lo que le espera..atacarla de frente seria buena idea pero se defendería llevaría mas tiempo atraparla asi que por que no hacerlo de espaldas seria mas divertido hahahahha..al final esta en el parque sola…  
ola flora..hahaha  
ice?(dijo volteándose)  
dardo helado..(dije viendo como flora caía inconsciente)  
eres una cobarde..(dijo una pixies de cabellos dorados)  
o ola pulguita era tu hada..Haha iceberg…  
dejadme salir..(Dijo apenas audible)  
portal..Transportad hada, pixies a diadra.. hahaha(dije mientras desaparecían)

me dirijo hacia la casa de las winx espero que me crean digo soy un hada..haha lo cierto solo temporal debo averiguar ciertas cosas & después desaparezco dejándoles ver quien soy será divertido

ola necesito ayuda..  
quien eres esto es extraño..  
fui atacada por unas brujas no hace mucho soy un hada como ustedes..  
bien pasa…  
gracias no saben que alivio fue encontrarlas…(dije con la voz mas dulce que pude)  
ahora de donde vienes?(dijo musa..agg es irritante)  
ohh. Vengo de heril…  
heril el planeta mas frio de la dimensión mágica?(dijo bloom sorprendida)  
si asi es bueno en si es mi planeta natal..es hermoso claro si eres de ahí…  
o valla hiciste un largo viaje…  
si ah..eres tecna no?  
jaja no yo soy roxy tecna esta por aya..(dijo señalando la ventana)  
valla si que estoy confundida pero bueno gracias por recibirme..  
si ahora quisieras contarnos cómo fue que te ataco diadra?  
bueno pues viajaba para acá a la tierra precisamente venia a acá a su casa, estaba casi por llegar vi una luz oscura, bueno esa era ella me ataco casi muero en la pelea contra ella, pero lo logre pude escapar es muy fuerte jamás había visto un hada oscura tan mala..(dije serena)  
tranquila estas a salvo..(dijo bloom sonriendo)  
si claro…  
nos permites un momento?  
si claro vallan..

.:BLOOM:.  
saben algo andas mal con esta chica…(dije seria)  
tiene un parecido a ice..(dijo stella segura)  
que tal si es ella..?  
Imposible.. (dije nerviosa)  
escuchen ice no es un hada es técnicamente improbable que logre serlo  
bien tecna pero..yo no me confiare tan pronto…  
seria mejor que los chicos se fueran de aquí por lo menos hoy para averiguar que sucede  
stella..Bueno si eso serviría (dije tranquila)  
saben aun estoy preocupada por flora & chatta…  
todas lo estamos musa pero...no hay nada que hacer por ahora  
bloom llama a sky dile que no vuelvan hoy..mm solo eso..(dijo layla seria)  
bien ahora vuelvo mientras vallan con ella

las chicas se fueron de la cocina para ir con el hada misteriosa que hoy llego es extraño tengo ciertas sospechas que es ice..todas lo tenemos pero bueno estoy en mi habitación, es hora de llamar a sky..

sky…  
ola bloom que sucede?  
escucha no pueden volver a casa hoy  
de que hablas es broma cierto?  
no lo siento, sucede que llego un hada extraña dice que fue atacada por diadra tengo dudas..Sospechamos que es ice pero no es nada seguro, decidimos que ustedes no vuelvan a casa hasta que averigüemos bien quien es ella..(dije preocupada)  
entonces con mayor razón deberíamos estar ahí..  
lo siento sky solo no vuelvan por hoy bien?  
de acuerdo..mm cuídate  
tu igual sky te amo  
te amo…

colgué el teléfono espero que no lo tomen a mal pero ami juzgar ya lo hizo sky en fin estoy bajando las escaleras, espero que nuestras sospechas sean equivocadas siendo de otra forma estamos básicamente en problemas…

eh vuelto..bien cómo te llamas..?  
a mi nombre es ic…hall..(dijo nerviosa)  
bien hall bienvenida a la casa de las winx..  
gracias..  
ahora puedes quedarte en el cuarto de invitados..(dijo stella tranquila)  
si pero bueno eh escuchado que son fuertes..(dijo hall)  
si ahora lo somos mas.!(dijo stella emocionada)  
STELLA(dije preocupada)  
bien como decía stella si hemos entrenado..(dijo molesta layla)  
valla que hermosos collares..que contienes  
poderes claro..(dijo stella)  
poderes eh?(dijo hall sonriendo maliciosamente)  
si umm sabes deberías empezar a hablar con la verdad(dije creando una bola de fuego en mi mano)  
bloom..tranquila…(dijo hall)  
basta ice..Basta de farsas  
haha valla sí que eres inteligente..(dijo mostrándose como era realmente)  
cuchillo de fuego..(dije atacándola)  
lo siento pero no vine a pelear..solo venia por información hahaha por cierto flora estará contenta de saber que estan aun vivas hahaha…  
donde esta..(dijo stella apretando los puños)  
divirtiéndose con diadra haha..(dijo desapareciendo)  
no no..basta no!  
bloom tranquila iremos por ella…  
lo mejor sería descansar es tarde y bueno no hay mucho que podamos hacer  
es peligroso ir a su guarida..(dije recordando lo sucedido)

*flash back*  
yo no lo creo..fuego del dragón!  
bloom..(dije feliz de verla)  
ahh lo lamentaras..  
tu lamentaras haberte metido en mi vida & con mi familia!  
no lo creo..agua oscura!  
cuchillo de fuego!  
ataque armónico..(dije atacando a diadra)  
hipnosis..!(dijo lanzándome el ataque)  
aullido de lobo..  
roxy justo a tiempo…  
valla valla tres princesas reunidas veamos..Domino..no hoy no..Melodía..ya tengo los de una haha..Tierra..Planeta tierra..Absorción vital…(dijo atacando a roxy)  
escudo de fuego..(dijo bloom protegiendo a roxy)  
primero me encargare de ustedes & después de ella..  
eso no lo creo.. Choque Estéreo  
ahh..privacidad de la vista..(dijo diadra atacándome)  
ahh no puedo ver..bloom ayúdame..no no  
musa..esto lo pagaras diadra..súper nova..  
Oscuridad hahaha…  
bloom que sucede?  
No lo se roxy, no sueltes mi mano..  
Musa estas bien..(Pregunto roxy)  
si solo que aun no pasa el efecto del ataque..  
Ahh bloom…  
no roxy..Fuego del dragón..

*fin flash back*  
bloom estas bien?  
si no se preocupen…  
de acuerdo mm sabes perdona bloom le di lo que necesitaba..  
no stella no importa..solo olvidémoslo  
bien bloom oye por cierto donde estan las pixies  
fueron a la aldea..no se preocupen solo necesitaban alejarse un poco de tanta maldad  
almenoz ellas descansan..jajaja  
valla es & será una noche larga…

.:SKY:.

Chicos terminando el trabajo no iremos a casa…  
de que hablas sky..  
riven las chicas no quieren que volvamos hoy  
seguro culpa de nabu..  
ehy yo que?  
tu arruinaste hoy el desayuno..recuerdas?(dije riendo)  
fue un accidente…(dijo encogiéndose de hombros)  
como sea entonces al viejo departamento..  
eh de suponer pero saben tiene un mes que no volvemos a ahí desde que vivimos con las chicas  
si Brandon no importa veremos que hacer  
saben estoy preocupado..(dijo helio triste)  
seguro flora esta bien..  
no se sky ella malinterpreto lo que hable con cristal  
eso bueno sonó a otra cosa con la princesa de linphea..(dije serio)

*flash back*

deberías decirle ya a flora..(dijo cristal por el comunicador)  
no lo se no es fácil..tal vez se niegue..(dijo helio serio)  
seria mejor ahora & no después…  
lo se cristal pero no puedo aun no vuelven de la misión aparte bueno no sería correcto  
esta bien bueno me voy adiós helio te quiero…  
si yo también te quiero…

ola ya han vuelto..(Dijeron felices)  
si así es…(dije seria)  
donde esta flora..?  
a subió a su habitación no creo que quiera verte…  
de que hablas por que?  
creo que tu sabes muy bien porque o no?  
no se de que hablan…tecna  
amm yo también te quiero cristal…(dijo musa enojada)

*fin flash back*

lo bueno esqe nadie sabe lo que planeas…  
si pero eso me llevo a otro problema..  
Vamos seguro cuando le propongas matrimonio a flora estará contenta  
saben algo no esta bien…(dijo helio preocupado)  
ya termino nuestro trabajo vamos a casa..Bueno al departamento..(Dijo nabu riendo)  
bien vallamos..  
sky preocupado de que bloom este con algún chico..Cenando?  
jajá..que gracioso riven..(dije con sarcasmo)  
tranquilo solo era broma..  
mas te vale..ahora abre la puerta..  
que desastre!(dije sorprendido)

.:FLORA:.

Desperté estaba mareada no recordaba nada después de que ice me ataco…esto es extraño no estoy en casa parece una cueva, chatta esta con migo pero se ve mal..Escucho algunos pasos provenientes fuera de la sala en la que me encuentro..

Hahaha ola hadita…  
diadra..(Dije con voz apenas audible)  
valla dime como es que te alejaste del grupo..  
No te incumbe que le has hecho a chatta..(dije decidida)  
solo duerme pero bueno que te parece..Hablar de otra cosa..Por ejemplo ese collar que tienes!(Dijo acercándose ami)  
regalo de mi madre..  
Dime tu madre es..Gira? la reina de linphea  
co..Como lo sabes…  
no es difícil reconocer a una princesa..Hahaha  
aléjate de ella..(dijo una voz muy conocida..mi hermana)  
princesa cristal que sorpresa hahaha  
deja ami hermana libre ahora!  
Cristal vete ve por las demás VETE AHORA…(dije con fuerza)  
no no te dejare quiero decirte antes que..ahh(dijo cayendo al suelo)  
no cristal!  
haha dos princesas hermoso no?  
Basta no..Hiedra envolvente..(dije llorando)  
ahh no no suéltame  
vamos cristal iremos a casa..chatta vamos  
voy flora por fin..(dijo chatta feliz)  
gardenia..(dije entrando al portal)

llegamos rápido a gardenia no sabía bien que había sucedido con cristal..ni con diadra pero eso no quita que siga molesta con mi hermana, yo había decidido vivir mi vida como una chica normal dentro de los términos no ser llamada princesa asi nadie se acercaría ami por interés pero después de un rato estábamos camino a casa bueno en realidad de donde hui hace un par de horas…

vamos flora no estés molesta…(dijo mi hermana)  
cristal déjame empaz..(dije molesta)  
vamos flora deja tan solo que te explique…  
no chatta no quiero saber nada..Vamos abre la puerta…  
flora!(dijeron las chicas felices )  
ola también las extrañe…  
traes compañía con tigo ah..la princesa cristal?(dijo stella sorprendida..)  
si larga historia ahora…  
me debes una explicación..(Dijo helio. Serio)  
pensamos que no volverían hoy..(dijo bloom molesta)  
si cambio de planes..(dijo sonriendo sky)  
como sea..(dijo bloom para ir a sentarse al sofá)  
ahora flora que hace aquí la princesa cristal…?  
si Brandon pues es hora de contarles la verdad..Cierto cristal? (dije molesta)  
cierto umm pasamos a la sala?  
bien princesa cristal..vamos..  
ahora flora cuéntanos la verdad..(dijo layla seria)  
bien..sucede que bueno cristal & yo somos hermanas…si es extraño no ella si es conocida como la princesa de linphea pero yo no, lo cierto esqe no me agrada mucho que estén siempre encima de mi es por eso que tome el curso de la escuela alfea..asi ocultándome de mis deberes como princesa al igual que miele, cristal..& yo somos las princesas de linphea es difícil de decir ahora bueno nunca había tenido secretos con ustedes pero esa es la verdad jamás me gusto eso de ser una princesa..a cambio bueno cristal deberá tomar el reino..ya que yo lo rechace para vivir como cualquier otra chica de magix..después de un tiempo me entere de que debía tomar el reino & que no podía renunciar a el, es por eso que unos dias estaba sola..pensaba en como escaparme después con el tiempo conocí a helio, me enamore de el..mis padres bueno por supuesto se negaron totalmente a mi relación con el pero ami no me importo en lo absoluto después llego la misión de la tierra para mi una salida mas para escapar de mi deber..el punto es que bueno siempre se los oculte porque yo nunca quise esto para mi, yo solo quería ser como cualquier otra chica..en definitiva siempre eh tratado de renunciar a mi deber pero es inútil..por otra parte esta.. fine el bueno, saltemos esa parte nunca eh podido estar mejor que con ustedes es cierto que eh arriesgado mi vida por ustedes pero no me interesa en lo absoluto por que son mis amigas..ahora por otra parte..cristal tal vez deberías irte ahora deben estar buscándote & no quiero que nadie me hable ahora..(dije yéndome a mi habitación)

.:HELIO:.

No podía creer lo que flora había revelado, por otra parte me sentía terrible ella bueno había malentendido las cosas con su hermana, ahora recuerdo quien era esa niña en el castillo de linphea que veía con mucho cariño cuando visitaba a cristal..

yo me voy me buscan adiós..  
Adiós cristal..(Dijeron todos)  
cielos saben todo lo que debe de soportar flora..?  
Stella ahora no si..(dije serio)  
es mejor que vayas a hablar con ella..(dijo bloom sonriendo)  
esta bien..ahora vuelvo…(dije caminando hacia la habitación de flora)  
puedes abrir…?  
que necesitas helio…  
flora solo abre por favor  
bien espera solo un momento..(dijo para después abrir)  
escucha tenemos que arreglar ciertas cosas..  
Antes de que digas algo…creo que será mejor que vuelvas al departamento que tenias con los chicos…(dijo dándome la espalda)  
si eso quieres eso are pero antes hay que hablar..  
de que de tu relación a escondidas con mi hermana?(dijo triste)  
yo no tengo ninguna relación con tu hermana…  
solo dime helio en que te falle?  
el amor no se cuestiona flora..no me has fallado en nada..(dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro)  
no se lo que pasa..no se si..  
Siento esa envidia por la gente que no está en mi lugar..(dije con voz suave)  
no sé si deba enfrentarte y que me digas qué pasa aunque es muy obvio que por mi ya no sientes nada …(dijo llorando un poco)  
como puedes estar segura de eso..sabes que te amo que jamás te dejaría..  
helio ya no mientas solo vete…  
flora por favor no estoy mintiendo solo déjame explicarte…  
no quiero saber nada vete..escucha no sé donde estoy no sé si realmente quiero seguir con esto necesito estar sola un tiempo helio solo respeta esto quieres es difícil para mi ahora… quiero estar sola..(dijo recargándose en la ventana)  
bien..(dije saliendo de la recamara)

me sentí terrible estaba seguro que ahora menos podría arreglar las cosas es solo que bueno yo jamás pensé que llegaría ese pequeño problema hasta este punto después de un rato me sente en las escaleras los demás solo me miraban preocupados, pero yo ignoraba sus mirada inclusive lo que me decían después empecé a recordar todo lo que había vivido con flora….

*flas back*  
helio vamos demos un paseo por el parque..  
flora aun es temprano estás segura?  
Vamos no seas flojo tal vez de ahí podamos ir a dibujar…  
bien me has convencido..vamos…  
es bueno dar paseos por la mañana no lo crees…  
bueno sería mejor descansar no…  
vamos te cansas de caminar..& no de pelear con monstruos..jajaja  
de eso no me canso porque pienso que te defiendo a ti…  
o helio eres tan dulce…  
jaja bien vamos sigamos caminando..  
& si vamos a dibujar..bueno tu y yo podría leer algo..  
esta bien si asi lo quieres…  
o helio te amo..  
yo también te amo…

*fin flas back*

chicos me voy…(dije con la mirada baja)  
a donde iras helio es tarde…  
si riven bueno dame las llaves del departamento…  
estas diciendo que te vas a vivir haya…  
si así es es lo mejor además bueno no creo que flora quiera verme..  
esta bien iremos contigo (dijo nabu, riven, & timmy)  
bien los vemos mañana (dije saliendo a toda prisa pues flora había bajado)

.:BLOOM:.

Flora estas bien?  
si bloom no te preocupes estaré en el jardín..(dijo llorando)  
alguien sabe que sucede aquí..(dijo stella seria)  
no sabes stella es mejor dejarlo así..Ahora que cenaremos?  
no hay nada gracias a nabu que quemo todo..(dijo riendo sky)  
bien iré por algo alguien me acompaña…(pregunte riendo)  
yo ire con tigo..(dijo sky tomándome de la mano)  
jaja nadie ara el mal tercio haci que mejor váyanse muero de hambre…

Salí de la casa con sky estaba muy preocupada por flora nos se bien que le ah estado pasando con helio luego nos confiesa que es hermana de cristal son demasiadas confesiones en un día casi llegábamos a la plaza estaba pensando demasiado & no ponía atención a lo que decía sky..hasta que me hico reaccionar..

Bloom estas ahí..?  
a si perdona sky que sucede  
sucede que ya llegamos que vamos a ordenar..  
pide pizza nunca falla jajaja  
bien espera aquí cariño..  
bien amor…pero mejor te acompaño..  
Bloom eres tu?(Escuche preguntar a alguien)  
fine ola..(Dije seria)  
como ah estado flora tiene mucho tiempo que no la veo..  
bien mejor que nunca..(dije mintiendo)  
mm ya esta todo listo amor..(dijo sky con cierto toque de celos)  
bien..mira sky el es fine..fine el es sky mi prometido…  
ola (dijo sky de mala gana)  
ola..(dijo fine sonriendo)  
sabes fine fue bueno verte pero tenemos que irnos la cena espera…  
bien me saludas a flora..  
si claro…(dije yéndome con sky)  
quien era ese fine?  
Tranquilo es el..ex novio de flora..  
mm asi que de él fue de quien hablo hace unos momentos..  
si es difícil..ella lo ah estado evadiendo desde hace tiempo..sus padres quieren que se case con el ella no lo acepta claro..Porque esta enamorada de helio…  
bien..tal vez no debas decirle nada..(dijo sky besándome en la frente)  
estoy de acuerdo con eso..(dije abrazándolo)  
amor…tengo algo que decirte…  
que sucede sky..(dije preocupada)  
tranquila es solo que bueno podríamos ir mañana a Heraklion?  
ma..mañana?  
asi es pero tranquila no es para nada serio esta vez…  
bien pero bueno iremos mañana te amo..  
yo también te amo bloom..(dijo para después besarme en los labios)  
mg mg lamento interrumpir pero muero de HAMBRE!  
jaja stella..(dije sonrojada..)  
esta bien pueden comer pero nos guardan un poco..(dijo sky dándole la bolsa a stella)  
bien no tarden..(dijo stella tranquila)  
vamos sky hay que entrar..  
no antes dime una cosa..(dijo abrazándome)  
que sucede..(dije poniéndome aun mas roja)  
que día te parece bien para casarnos?  
no lo se te parece en dos meses..(dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos)  
mucho tiempo pero no importa esta bien te amo..(dijo besándome…)  
sky debemos entrar..(dije riendo)  
vamos en un rato mas…(dijo para volver a besarme…)  
basta sky vamos..aquí no..(dije separándome de el & entrando a la casa)  
próximamente un nuevo inicio capitulo 14: propuesta indeseada..

.:BLOOM:.

fine que haces aquí..  
bueno flora viene a saludarte  
bueno ya viniste ya vete..  
flora no seas maleducada..  
Bueno stella entonces atiéndelo tu…

sky no me siento bien…  
tranquila solo son nervios..  
cielos voy a desmayarme fue mala idea venir  
tranquila no pasa nada…

.:HELIO:.

flora estas bien?  
no helio..tenemos problemas  
que clase de problemas..?  
tengo que casarme con alguien a quien no amo..  
no no sucederá vámonos…lejos..  
bien vamos helio…  
a donde creen que van..  
mama yo solo déjame empaz no quiero casarme


	14. Chapter 14: propuesta indeseada

Como sabemos:  
.: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
(acciones) entre paréntesis  
recuerdos * flash back*  
~sueños~  
palabras en la mente  
MAYUSCULAS—gritos enojados  
canciones -  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi  
Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews  
la ropa que usan las winx la pueden encontrar en mi perfil…  
la canción no me pertenece es de rio roma & se llama por eso te amo…

**kathe12: gracias por leer la historia, & por tu comentario..Espero que te guste..**

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 14: propuesta indeseada

.:BLOOM:.

Ya había pasado una semana desde lo ocurrido los chicos volvieron a su departamento pues era lo mejor para todos & bueno flora hablaba muy poco 6 cuando venían los chicos de visitas subía a su habitación se encerraba & no habría hasta que se iban por un lado la entendíamos pero por otro nos molestaba que se portara así en fin hoy íbamos a salir con los chicos pero una visita inesperada toco la puerta…

fine que haces aquí..(dijo flora abriendo la puerta)  
bueno flora viene a saludarte (dijo fine sonriendo)  
bueno ya viniste ya vete..(dijo molesta)  
flora no seas maleducada..(dijo stella sonriendo de oreja a oreja)  
Bueno stella entonces atiéndelo tu…  
eh flora todo bien…(pregunte pero no contesto solo subió a su habitación)  
siento haber molestado en serio chicas creo que mejor me voy…  
espera fine quien te dijo donde vivíamos….  
o cierto bloom bueno tal vez las espié un poco…  
bien fuera de aquí..(Dije cerrándole la puerta)  
oye musa que tocaremos hoy..?  
no lo sé qué tal escribo una canción nueva…  
o esperen es sky..(dije emocionada contestando mi teléfono)  
ola bloom..(se escucho sky por el altavoz)  
ola sky..que sucede…  
sucede que helio necesita hablar con musa probablemente ayuda..  
bien se la paso adiós nos vemos al rato…  
adiós…  
toma musa para ti..es helio ayuda…(dije riendo)  
bien..ola helio que necesitas…?(pregunto musa riendo)  
necesito ayuda..demasiada…  
flora cierto..?  
si asi es si no te importa…(dijo helio nervioso por el teléfono)  
no claro que no…espera, bloom secuestrare un buen rato tu teléfono…  
bien musa..(dije sonriendo)

Estaba todo tranquilo ya era mucho tiempo el que musa llevaba ablando con helio supongo que es una buena sorpresa, stella estaba como loca buscando que ponerse para tocar hoy en la noche, ami bueno eso no me importaba mucho después entro flora con una cara seria a la habitación de stella….

que sucede flora..  
no nada, que hacen..(dijo mintiendo)  
escucha algo anda mal cierto, tiene que ver con la llamada de hoy…  
si así es stella era mi madre…  
entonces no puede ser tan malo cierto..(pregunte angustiada)  
de hecho es peor…  
bloom BLOOM…toma aquí esta por cierto te llama sky…  
gracias musa..mm ahora vuelvo..  
Bloom lista para irnos?(Pregunto sky por el teléfono)  
cielos..si espera mm te veo en 20..adios…(dije colgando el celular)  
chicas tengo que irme…  
que? Llegaras para tocar cierto..?(Pregunto musa nerviosa)  
si pero dame la letra para ensayarla aya..  
toma…(dijo dándome la letra)  
bien las veo mas tarde….

iba con sky en la nave que mandaron por nosotros iba nerviosa solo trataba de ocultarlo, pero salía al revés sky se veía tranquilo el viaje se me hizo eterno pero en tan solo una hora estábamos en Heraklion bajamos los guardias nos recibieron íbamos camino a ver a sus padres..no me sentía muy bien….

sky no me siento bien…  
tranquila solo son nervios..  
Cielos voy a desmayarme fue mala idea venir  
tranquila no pasa nada…  
sabes podemos volver después…  
hijo mío que gusto verte…(dijo el rey herendor)  
ola querida..(dijo Samara la madre de sky)  
ola su majestad..(dije haciendo una reverencia)  
te ves nerviosa..Pero vamos te mostrare algunas cosas para la boda..por cierto dime Samara, su majestad se escucha muy formal..(Dijo sonriendo)  
bien Samara…vamos…

.:FLORA:.

Ya habían pasado cuatro horas desde que bloom se fue a Heraklion espero que le está yendo bien falta una hora para ir al frutti music..Pero las chicas dijeron que hoy yo no tocaría pero que podía acompañarlas, es mejor así no me siento bien desde la llamada de mi madre..por lo cual es mejor que yo no toque aun no puedo olvidar lo que me dijo..

*flash back*  
ola mama..  
ola flora..  
que sucede todo esta bien..  
si, bueno escucha solo te llame para algo..  
ya veo que es..  
se trata de fine..Sucede que..  
Sucede que olvídate de cualquier cosa con el y con migo  
flora vamos es un buen partido, y tienes que tomar el reino…  
en primera no lo amo..Segundo..AMO A HELIO..Tercera no quiero el trono…  
querida vamos tienes que casarte con fine, me dijo que fue a buscarte hoy..  
si por cierto que bueno que lo mencionas porque lo eche como a cualquiera, escucha madre no lo amo yo no voy a casarme con quien no amo solo por el trono..el cual no me interesa!  
Veo que aun tienes esa tonta idea..  
Escucha solo quiero vivir como cualquier otra chica..  
Pues te casaras con el quieras o no.!

*fin flash back*

flora te buscan..(grito musa)  
quien es…  
un tal fine..Quieres que lo deje pasar..  
no..espera ya bajo que no entre…

baje las escaleras..genial lo que me faltaba fine aquí seguro venia a convencerme pero mi madre no entiende ni el que no lo amo & que el trono no me importa en lo absoluto…

ahora que necitas fine?  
puedo pasar…  
no..Ahora que quieres…  
escucha flora puedes salir un momento…(pregunto sereno)  
bien espera..(dije cerrando la puerta)  
bien flora te quieres casar conmigo?(dijo mostrándome un anillo..)  
Lo siento fine..Pero no te amo..(dije para después correr lo más lejos posible)

llegue al frutti music estaba con roxy ella trataba de calmarme al final funciono y estaba tranquila las chicas llegaron..se veían felices todas estaban excepto bloom espero que llegue a tiempo no quiero cantar en su lugar..

ola flora estas bien, no te vimos desde la tarde…  
si musa solo Salí a distraerme…  
o mira ahí viene bloom..(dijo roxy sonriendo)  
o chicas lo siento solo que Samara me entretuvo demasiado tiempo..ya es hora de tocar cierto  
si asi es pensamos que tendríamos que retrasar un poco la función..  
no stella vamos..  
bien flora quédate aquí no te muevas…  
no puedo aunque quisiera jajaja…  
bien esta canción se llama por eso te amo(dijo bloom sonriendo & mirándome…)

-Por cómo me miras y me dices tanto cuando dices nada  
Por cómo me tocas con esa mirada que acaricia el alma  
Y por cómo me abrazas, por eso te amo ...hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor

Por cómo me inspiras y me vuelves loco cuando nos amamos  
Porque haces cada día extraordinario  
Y cada noche es perfecta en tus labios  
Tu piel es mi espacio ...hu hu hu hu!

Porque cuando le pedí al cielo que mandara un ángel  
Me llevó hasta ti y antes de pensar en alguien  
Pienso en ti primero incluso antes de mí  
Porque atrapas mi atención, eres mi aventura,  
mi emoción y mi inspiración

Por eso yo te amo porque eres más de lo que había soñado  
Porque amo tu ternura y me vuelve loco tu pasión  
Porque nadie me hace sentir como tú en el amor

Por eso yo te amo  
Soy tu dueño pero también soy tu esclavo  
Y si acaso alguna vez te has cuestionado la razón  
Y por lo que sea nunca me lo has preguntado  
Aquí tengo tanto amor

Porque son tus brazos al lugar perfecto a donde pertenezco  
Porque si te tengo, tengo todo  
En ti tengo todo… por eso te amo!-

entonces…(escuche a helio)  
que que sucede?  
sucede que te amo..te quieres casar con migo?  
si..si quiero..(dije abrazándolo)

.:HELIO:.  
estaba con flora..estábamos felices sonó su celular ella no quiso contestar así que no le tome mucha importancia pero después de un rato se notaba preocupada

flora estas bien?(Pregunte nervioso)  
no helio..Tenemos problemas..(dijo mirando la entrada del frutti music)  
que clase de problemas..?  
Tengo que casarme con alguien a quien no amo..(Dijo sollozando)  
no no sucederá vámonos…lejos..  
Bien pero las chicas..Esta bien vamos helio…  
chicos tenemos que irnos ahora…(dije nervioso)  
pero ahí esta la puerta por que no salen por ahí…(dijo roxy preocupada)  
por que ahí esta mi madre..por favor roxy hay otra salida..  
si flora es la trasera lleva a las mascotas & de ahí a la carretera…  
espera flora a donde iran…  
bloom escucha no puedo decirte ahora por favor solo no le digas nada a mi madre…  
esta bien..Cuídense…

salimos a toda prisa por la salida trasera fuimos a casa de las chicas tomo ropa la guardo rápido salimos de ahí después fuimos al departamento donde nos quedamos yo & los chicos tome al igual que ella unas cosas después salimos íbamos a mitad de la ciudad de gardenia parecía que estábamos a salvo..pero después al llegar al mar..Escuchamos una voz de mujer…la madre de flora

a donde creen que van..(dijo su madre..)  
Mama yo solo déjame empaz no quiero casarme con fine.!  
ese es tu deber no puedes huir de el volverás a linphea hoy mismo con migo  
no no jamás…hiedra envolvente…(dijo atacándola)  
suéltame ahora flora…  
corre helio vamos..  
bien vamos…  
no hay salida..es el mar o linphea…(dijo nerviosa)  
el mar..(dije sonriendo un poco)  
bien..winx sirenix…(dijo transformándose)  
ahora vamos…(dije preocupado)  
atrápenla que no escape..la quiero aquí ahora…  
toma mi mano..no la sueltes así podrás respirar bajo el agua(me dijo flora)  
FLORAA…(dijo su madre al ver como saltábamos al mar…)

íbamos bien después salimos a la superficie flora voló lo más alto que pudo después hizo un hechizo mágico para que yo también pudiera volar íbamos bien..no decíamos nada pero no era un silencio incomodo al contrario era..un silencio agradable, pronto llegamos a una pequeña isla..Decidimos quedarnos ahí..por lo menos hasta que se arreglaran las cosas…

.:TECNA:.  
Reyna gira..(Dije haciendo reverencia)  
A DONDE FUE FLORA…(dijo molesta)  
no lo sabemos nadie lo sabe…  
no me interesa la quiero aquí ahora…  
tal vez debería calmarse un poco no conseguirá nada asi…(dijo bloom tranquila)  
CALLATE..(Dijo amenazando a bloom con una espada)  
no le permito que haga eso con mi prometida..(Dijo sky quitándole la espada a gira)  
gracias sky…(dijo bloom asustada)  
DONDE ESTA..!  
no lo sabemos & aunque fuera asi jamás le diríamos que clase de loca quiere casar a su hija con un hombre al que no ama…(dijo stella furiosa)  
ME IRE CUANDO VUELVA FLORA..DIGANLE QUE MAS VALE QUE ESTE PREPARADA POR QUE DE SER NECESARIO…SERA CAPTURADA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO SUBDITO DEL REINO…!  
Eso jamás sucederá..!(Dijo bloom enojada)  
niña insolente..Flores carnívoras..(Dijo atacando a bloom)  
flecha de fuego…escúcheme no peleo con reinas de los otros mundos de magix pero de ser necesario para defender a flora así será GIRA considéralo una advertencia…(dijo bloom decidida)

después de que la madre de flora se fue volvimos a casa el camino fue divertido no estábamos seguras de donde se encontraba flora pero aun asi sabíamos que estaba bien puesto que helio estaba con ella, llegamos al departamento..todo estaba limpio & en orden ya que las pixies no estaban..esas pequeñas se van sin avisar & de igual modo regresan…en un rato estábamos ablando sobre diadra & como derrotarla…

no lo se es difícil tiene los poderes de Galatea, la mayoría de los poderes de roxy aunque bueno ella ya tiene más devuelta..me preocupa es más fuerte cada vez..Ahora lo siguiente es que yo no puedo derrotarla me di cuenta cuando me enfrente con ella, es una situación difícil..pero espero & confió de que saldremos de esta…(dijo bloom sonriendo)  
asi es siempre lo logramos las winx lo aremos…(dijo stella riendo)  
me gusta su confianza..(dije feliz)  
ya saben chicas en lo que podamos ayudarlas..(dijo timmy sonriendo)  
es cierto pero que les parece ir al parque de gardenia..(dijo sky)  
bien solo denme un momento..(dijo bloom yendo hacia su habitación)  
yo ire con ella..(dijo sky caminando..)  
bueno los demás pongamos las cosas..ya saben lentes de sol, ropa bonita, si todo eso(dijo stella emocionada)

.:BLOOM:.

Ola roxy..Que tal vas en el trabajo…  
bien bloom pero a que debo tu llamada..(Dijo del otro lado del teléfono)  
bueno pensábamos ir al parque que dices…  
bien las veo haya..adiós..(dijo colgando)  
así que dime…(escuche a sky, estaba recargado en la entrada)  
no te vi jajá perdona..Ahora que quieres que te diga..(dije sonriendo)  
la fecha..(dijo tranquilo)  
Que fecha..(dije mintiendo..)  
En que nos casaremos…(dijo sorprendido)  
por supuesto umm el no lo se no lo eh pensado(dije riendo)  
lo supuse jaja sabes hoy será un dia para ver las estrellas, en el parqué…  
si, es cierto será hermoso..(Dije acercándome un poco)  
no tanto como tu pero si lo será..(dijo abrazándome)

tu crees?(pregunte acercándome un poco mas)  
si tu no?(dijo para después besarme)

estábamos besándonos escuchamos que tocaban la puerta pero no nos importo..no quería soltarlo, era un momento perfecto..Pronto ese beso se estaba volviendo más que eso.. Ciertamente nos esperaban, para irnos pero no me importo & de un momento a otro se abrió la puerta…

bloom que tanto tiempo mas te vamos a..(dijo layla..)  
o cierto..Voy..Vamos..(dije sonrojándome demasiado..)  
te esperamos abajo..(dijo sky quitándoseme de enzima…)  
yo lo siento..(dijo layla yéndose rápido)

me quede un momento sola..de hecho esto de entrar sin tocar se esta haciendo costumbre…siempre entran asi pronto tendré que poner un cartel que diga..Antes de entrar toca.. de hecho gracias a que layla entro asi me vino un recuerdo a mi mente…

*flash back*

bien pues no jaja  
oye ven aca..(—levantándose)  
no no sky basta (me intente escapar levantándome pero no puede)  
ahora dime (sujetándola del brazo)  
lo que quieras  
que te parece…

sky no pudo terminar la palabra por que las chicas entraron con roxy..valla me sonroje demasiado puesto que sky estaba casi encima de mí, las chicas solo me miraron un poco con miradas de intuición a lo que me quite & les dije que pasaran

sentimos interrumpir  
no no importa  
pero mira que colorada esta  
basta amore fuera de aquí  
esta bien stella  
am bloom yo también las dejo…  
si no te preocupes sky gracias  
cielos bloom creo que debimos tocar antes de entrar  
si deberían de pero no lo hacen

*fin flash back*  
ya estoy lista vámonos..

Valla pensé que yo tardaba..(dijo riendo stella)  
oye..ya vámonos roxy nos espera haya…  
bien entonces que esperamos..  
Ehy bloom mira tenemos que venir de compras..  
Stella tienes muchísima ropa..Mas que todas juntas  
eso no importa tenemos que venir..(Dijo haciendo pucheros)  
yo te traeré después cariño..(dijo Brandon dándole un beso en la mejilla)  
gracias cariño..(dijo stella feliz)  
& aquí el parque de gardenia..(dijo nabu bromeando)  
bien mm donde estará roxy..  
no importa seguro aun no llega..(dijo sky sentándose en el pasto)

.:ROXY:.

Quien anda ahí..(dije tras escuchar pisadas)  
tan pronto te olvidas de mi…(escuche una voz de hombre..era cederic)  
es mejor que estar con tigo…  
escúchame..Roxy solo esta vez..  
no tengo nada que escuchar de ti…  
quieras o no me vas a escuchar…(dijo sujetándome del brazo)  
suéltame..ahora..  
no hasta que me escuches..  
déjame..Auxilio..AUXILIO…(grite pero el me tapo la boca)  
escúchame no quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero hablar con tigo necesito que me escuches tengo algo importante que decirte..por favor, te soltare pero no grites..ok…  
bien ahora dime escucho..(dije serena)  
escucha roxy yo nunca quise..Irme no quise dejarte así yo aun te amo..Sabes que es cierto no sabía nada de ti, después conocí a diadra ella me mostro imágenes de cómo habías muerto fue un golpe duro para mi ella me convenció que habían sido las winx..pero después supe que estabas viva..yo aun me siento culpable por no haberte buscado jamás debí de haber perdido las esperanzas..por favor créeme..te amo roxy..(escuche decir eso a cederic sinceramente no le creo nada)  
bien si eso es todo me voy..por cierto..inventa historias mejores..(dije caminando)  
es la verdad..tienes que creerme..  
por que creerle a un traidor como tu..(dije apretando los puños..)  
es cierto..(dijo tomándome del brazo)  
dejame…  
jamás roxy jamás no otra vez  
AUXILIO..AUXILIO..BLOOM AYUDAME..(dije suplicando)  
no no grites….  
BLOOM..AYUDAME..(dije desesperada..)  
tu otra vez..(escuche a stella)

chicas dije feliz…  
suéltala cederic..(dijo bloom seria)  
jamás no volveré a perderla..  
roxy ahora..fuego del dragón..(logre zafarme, después el ataque de bloom dio en el blanco)  
vamos..hojas de invierno…hahaha  
ice..hugg brisa de sol..  
iceberg..(dijo asi congelando a stella)  
basta…fuego del dragón..(dijo bloom asi derrotándolos..)  
eco sónico..(dijo musa tratando de liberar a stella)  
calor..(dijo bloom tocando el hielo para asi este derretirse)  
alguien me explica porque siempre acabamos en problemas..(dijo riendo stella)  
volvamos con los chicos..por cierto ni una palabra..(dijo tecna riendo)  
bien vamos…

.:LAYLA:.

esto necesitábamos…  
si layla..(dijo nabu acercándose..Sospechoso)  
que tramas..  
Toma..(dijo lanzándome un globo con agua.)  
jajaja te ves bien mojada..(dijo Brandon riendo)  
bueno si así quieren jugar..agua morphix  
layla..!(dijo de forma retadora bloom)  
se ven bien mojadas..chicas  
hugg has arruinado mi cabello..onda de calor…(dijo stella atacándome..)  
fallaste..jajaja(dije mirando a nabu..Todo bronceado..)

ah..todos corrimos en parejas de dos..para atacar a quien fuera…el premio para el ganador no hacer nada durante un mes..una buena recompensa..la gente solo nos miraba confundidos pero a nosotros no nos importaba demasiado…

onda de calor….(dijo stella atacando a tecna..)  
muralla de plasma..(dijo tecna cubriéndose junto con timmy del ataque)  
hugg tecna!  
Fuego del dragón..jajaja(dijo bloom dándole a stella & a Brandon)  
no lo puedo creer adiós mes de descanso..(Dijo Brandon sentándose con stella)  
ehy sky..Estero choque (dijo musa feliz)  
muralla de fuego..Creo que fallaste (dijo bloom sonriendo)  
eso veremos más tarde..(Dijo riven seguro)  
agua morphix (dije sin darle oportunidad a tecna & a timmy de defenderse)  
eso no era posible..odio equivocarme…(dijo tecna sentándose con timmy a lado de stella & Brandon)  
ehy..Layla..Cuchillo de fuego..(dijo bloom tirándome al suelo..)  
Hugg bloom aun falta nabu jajaja..  
Decías..jajá(dijo sky mirando a nabu en el suelo)  
tramposos…eso es falta…  
error nabu..& como veo que somos los últimos bueno ganamos…(grito feliz sky)  
si al fin un mes entero de descanso jaja..(dijo bloom segura)  
yo no lo creo jaja ondas sonoras…jajaja si riven ganamos un mes de descanso jajá genial…(dijo musa mientras brincaba de alegría..)  
eso no se lo esperaban cierto..(dijo riven serio)  
fue chilipa..bien vamos a casa…

regresamos a casa unos riendo & otros bueno quejándose de que todos habían hecho trampa, entramos a casa, & la computadora de tecna sonaba desesperadamente tecna inmediatamente contesto…

ola directora faragonda..(dijimos todas acercándonos)  
chicas..Pero qué..  
No pregunte jajá (dijo stella riendo)  
mi motivo de la llamada es invitarlas oficialmente al concurso de voleibol de hadas que se realiza cada 6 años, si aceptan la cita es mañana en alfea..a las 2…por cierto roxy tu equipo esta listo para mañana…  
si sería un honor para nosotras solo que bueno flora no sabemos si este pero no importa la vemos mañana..(dijo bloom segura)  
que has hecho..(dijo stella casi gritando)  
vamos será divertido…  
no layla sabes que es voleibol de hadas?  
No musa eh escuchado de el pero jamás lo eh visto ni se como es…  
es parecido a lo que jugamos hoy será muy divertido..(dijo bloom)  
si no nos hacen papilla primero..(dijo stella nerviosa)  
vamos esta bien es divertido..Aunque no ganemos..Bueno vamos a descansar…

.:BLOOM:.

era temprano en realidad tarde demasiado estábamos en alfea el concurso había comenzado el equipo de roxy había pasado al igual que nosotras bueno en si nosotras aun no jugábamos nosotras teníamos el pase directo nos faltaba flora pero antes de comenzar llego con helio parecía que estaban bien, nos saludo & stella nos puso el uniforme nos veíamos bien ya era hora competiríamos con roxy, cristal..& las demás hadas de su grupo...entramos a la cancha llegaron los chicos nos desearon suerte & asi comenzó el partido…

bien chicas el punto es no dejen que ningún hechizo o ataque las golpee o estarán fuera…  
bueno bloom suena sencillo otra cosa?(pregunto stella)  
si..cuidado…(dije tirándome al suelo con ella..)  
gracias esa estuvo cerca..  
hugg cristal…POLEN DORADO..(el ataque de flora dio justo en el blanco & cristal cayó al suelo…  
cristal estas fuera..(dijo la directora faragonda)  
onda de calor…  
choque estéreo..  
Agua morphix..  
Polen dorado..  
Esfera estática..  
Fuego del dragón…(dije alegrándome)

después de muchos esfuerzos ganamos la partida, estábamos agotadas pensamos que ya todo había acabado era hora de la entrega de premios…

el tercer lugar..aqui esta su premio..(dijo faragonda dándoles unas gemas)  
al segundo lugar..su premio chicas bien hecho..(dijo dándoles una pulsera con gemas)  
& nuestro primer lugar..chicas aquí tienen felicidades (dijo dándonos unos joyeros..nuevos poderes es decir más fuerza esto esta bien…)

después de mucho rato todo estaba tranquilo, layla estaba riéndose de las demás porque bueno solo se quejaban de dolor yo por otro lado me alegra estar aquí & haber ganado esto significa muchísimo más por los poderes estaremos bien..estaba con sky & tecna pero pronto escuche una voz femenina..esa voz que me hace sentir celos..DIASPRO..

ola sky..(dijo diaspro sonriendo)  
ah..ola diaspro..(dijo sky serio)  
eh escuchado que te casas es cierto?  
si de hecho aquí esta…(dijo abrazándome)  
iras cierto diaspro..(dije de forma retadora..)  
por supuesto..Porque no lo haría..Hahaha por cierto toma esto..(dijo atacándome)  
BASTA NO VOY A PELEAR CON TIGO…(dije apretando los puños..)  
bien no importa solo bueno hahaha suerte con lo de diadra bloom hahaha  
hugg..(dije rodando los ojos & apretando los puños)

me fui sin escuchar a nadie estaba en mi habitación de alfea, lo que me faltaba diaspro aquí otra vez no la soporto se que no debería expresarme asi de ella pero no puedo evitarlo es insoportable a veces quisiera no saber mas de ella…

ehy estas bien?  
si sky solo pensaba..  
Escucha esta bien ni ella ni nadie nos va a separar..  
no, eso lo se en si bueno olvídalo…  
por cierto mi mama..esta como loca quiere que vallas para ver el vestido..  
jaja esta bien pero cielos..espero no pasar otro día entero viendo cosas así..Como ayer  
bien yo te salvare..(Dijo besándome en la frente)  
eso espero..(dijo sonriendo & abrazándolo)  
te amo bloom..  
yo también sky…

próximamente.. un nuevo inicio capitulo 15: cita de san Valentín perfecta

esclavo..un jugo de naranja jajaja  
basta riven no abuses de tu mes de descanso..  
Mes de descanso..?  
si flora sucede que bueno ganamos una competencia..  
o ya veo…

Dafne..has venido ah verme gracias eso era lo que hacia falta..  
si lo se yo también te extraño hermanita  
siento interrumpir pero quieres salir hoy en la noche?  
por supuesto sky…

es hermoso Brandon..gracias por esta cena..  
no tienes nada que agradecer stella te amo preciosa..  
sabes que yo también…

flora ahora que vamos a hacer..  
no lo se no quiero siempre vivir huyendo del trono..  
eso lo entiendo perfectamente..  
Gracias helio..Solo tu sabes cómo entenderme…

vamos diadra aun esperaremos mas…  
no darcy esta noche..Acabaremos más bien las debilitaremos con pesadillas hahaha  
eso suena divertido hahaha  
quien eres tu ah?  
ola diadra..yo soy diaspro..e igual que tu odio a las winx..hahaha

**gracias a todos los que leen mi historia espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, no eh podido actualizar muy seguido ya que bueno en mi casa la mayoría siempre usa la computadora, me despido & por fa dejen reviews.. C:**


	15. Chapter 15: cita de san valentin

Como sabemos:  
.: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
(acciones) entre paréntesis  
recuerdos * flash back*  
~sueños~  
palabras en la mente  
MAYUSCULAS—gritos enojados  
canciones -  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi  
Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews  
la ropa que usan las winx la pueden encontrar en mi perfil…

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 15: cita de san Valentín perfecta

.:MUSA:.

Era un día hermoso al menos para mi & para riven, me refiero a nuestro mes de descanso es asombroso no hacemos nada las chicas estábamos de visita en su apartamento un día perfecto..

Ehy timmy dame un jugo…(dije riendo)  
musa vamos párate por el no esta lejos..(Dijo casi suplicando)  
lo siento estoy en mi mes de descanso..(Dije divertida)  
bien como sea…(dijo timmy serio)  
fu trampa no debían esconderse..(dijo bloom cruzada de brazos)  
ya dejen de quejarse les ganamos jajá..(dijo riven..)  
Toma..aquí esta tu jugo..  
Gracias timmy…  
esclavo..un jugo de naranja jajaja..(dijo riven a Brandon)  
basta riven no abuses de tu mes de descanso..(dijo Brandon)  
Mes de descanso..?(Pregunto flora confundida)  
si flora sucede que bueno ganamos una competencia..(dije muy segura..)  
o ya veo…  
tramposos..(Dijo bloom negando con la cabeza)  
sabes que no es cierto solo ganamos a la vieja escuela..Cierto riven.?  
si musa así es…  
stella estas bien?(dije mirándola preocupada)  
tierra llamando a stella? Estas ahí..(dijo bloom bromeando)  
si que pasa…(dijo stella confundida)  
estabas como hipnotizada sucede algo malo?  
no, musa solo me dio un escalofrió…  
vamos stella que sucede?(dijo insistiendo bloom)  
nada si? No se preocupen..  
Bien ahora deberíamos abrir los joyeros..(dijo tecna)  
no lo tengo dudas, no sabemos si diadra detecte nuestros poderes cuando aumentan, sería un peligro..(dijo bloom seria)  
eso es cierto pero si no los abrimos ella podría llevárselos asi que bueno no se pierde nada..(dijo stella abriendo el joyero)  
no stella…(dijimos todos pero fue tarde..)  
es hermoso puedo sentir todo el sol de todos los planetas me siento mejor, deberían abrirlo(dijo sonriendo)  
tal vez después…

pasamos la mayor parte de la mañana con los chicos pero después teníamos que volver al trabajo tenia mas de una semana que no abríamos & teníamos millones de pendientes citas & todo eso es mucho para nosotras ya casi acabábamos bueno apenas las primeras millones de personas…después llegaron los chicos lo cual era extraño según nosotras aun no terminaba su trabajo pero no importo a si nos podrán echar una mano…

.:ROXY:.

Eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde las winx estaban trabajando los chicos les echaban una mano extra para ellas un alivio, para mi una despedida hoy volvía a alfea..Estaba triste por tener que irme pero bueno no importa después las veré haya después de todo son mis maestras jajá

roxy..(dijo bloom abrazándome)  
esperen cerremos un momento..(dijo stella cerrando la tienda)  
enserio soportan todo esto diario?..(dijo nabu sorprendido)  
si nabu bueno aparte, es bueno  
será para ti bloom porque para mí es un martirio  
jaja vamos solo vine a despedirme…  
despedirte..(dijo bloom paralizada)  
si volveré a alfea..por cierto buena paliza la que me dieron..ayer jugando..  
entonces no es una despedida, por cierto veras muchos especialistas guapos escuche que entraran al nuevo curso en fontana roja ah?( dijo stella feliz)  
ehy estoy aquí..(dijo Brandon serio)  
no importa eso saben casi no me llama la atención, claro almenoz que si sean guapos..  
roxy..por cierto..  
esperen me dejarían probar un hechizó con ustedes(dijo nabu)  
olvídalo..(dije riendo al igual que todas)  
bien no importa no se muevan…  
no no espera…

fue demasiado tarde nabu nos lanzo un hechizo..me sentí extraña sentí que mis piernas desaparecían & salía una aleta de sirena pero eso era imposible…también sentí que mis alas se hacían pequeñas..de pronto mire ami alrededor confundida..todo se veía enorme me asuste cuando vi a las chicas convertidas en sirenas después me mire ami & también lo era..los chicos parecían monstruos enormes…

NABU..(dijo stella furiosa)  
nabu que les has hecho (dijo sky tomando en sus manos a bloom)  
quiero volver a la normalidad…ahora hugg..(Dijo bloom molesta)  
no lo sé son mini sirenas..Realmente no creí que fuera a funcionar…  
pues funciono ahora que..(Dijo riven mirando extraño a musa)  
pff tengo mucho calor..(dijo stella)  
ya se metámoslas en agua se verán hermosas ahí…(dijo nabu tomándonos a todas)  
cuando salga de esta ya verás..(dijo layla)  
si bueno..ahora aquí esta…  
la bañera enserio? Por dios aquí se bañan las mascotas mil veces preferiría una PECERA!  
Stella tranquila…estaremos bien…  
las llevaremos a casa, cada una estará en su pecera claro con cama & todo ahí las cuidaremos..  
Espera…has dicho casa?(dijo bloom preocupada)  
así es amor..Casa de los chicos..(Dijo sky emocionado)  
estamos..Perdidas..(dijo tecna nerviosa)

.:DIADRA:.

Vamos diadra esperaremos mas…  
no darcy esta noche..Acabaremos aun más bien las debilitaremos con pesadillas hahaha  
eso suena divertido hahaha  
quien eres tu ah?..(Pregunte tras escuchar la voz)  
Ola diadra..yo soy diaspro..e igual que tu odio a las winx..Hahaha  
asi que la princesa las odia irónico no? Haha hadita ridícula..(dijo ice burlándose)  
dime diaspro…una hada que se mete en la cueva del lobo…muy estúpido no? pero en fin dime por que las odias…(dije riendo)  
no, no las odio a todas solo a una..ella es mi perdición ahora..  
adivino..bloom hahaha(dijo stormy)  
asi es ella es la odio mas que ah nadie..solo espero que la destruyan pronto..  
bien diaspro hagamos un trato..tu me das la mitad de tus poderes, & yo la destruyo lo más rápido posible hahaha(dije riendo)  
eso no me agrada pero si es para destruirla..Bien tenemos un trato..(dijo dándome la mano)  
bien..esto solo dolerá un poco hahaha( dije tomándola de la mano)  
ahhh, hahaha adiós bloom(dijo diaspro segura)

.:BLOOM:.

estábamos en la tina donde stella baña a las mascotas no puedo creer que nabu nos haya convertido en sirenas es decir que le sucede, por otra parte no esta mal, aunque bueno no es muy divertido tener que estar así toda la vida espero que encuentren un contra hechizo ahora…

ehy chicas miren les gustan..?(dijo Brandon riendo mostrándonos unas peceras con cosas iguales a las de nosotras)  
genial ahora sabré como se siente un pez..(dijo musa rodando los ojos)  
lo siento chicas ya intente de todo pero no puedo usar mis poderes..  
asi es tecna no los puedes usar, cualquier hada que se convierte en una sirena no los puede usar, dado que bueno estos se bloquean temporalmente bueno hasta que seas hada otra vez..(dijo layla)  
es decir cuánto tiempo vamos a estar asi…?(dije confundida)  
estadísticamente…hasta QUE NABU NOS QUITE ES HECHIZO..!(dijo tecna enojada)  
ehy tranquilas almenoz estan en buenas manos..  
ahh..no me toques..(dijo stella alejándose de Brandon)  
vamos no les pasara nada nosotras las cuidaremos…(dijo sky sonriendo)  
sky, vamos saben que no podrán..(dije rodando los ojos)  
ya lo veremos ahora entras a tu nuevo mini-cuarto?(Pregunto sky mostrándome la pecera)  
bien..(dije saltando dentro)  
ahora esperen solo cerraremos la tienda e iremos a casa…(dijo nabu cerrando esta)  
Kiko estas a cargo bien?(dije mientras Kiko asentía con la cabeza)  
ahora quien cuidara a roxy?(pregunto musa confundida)  
a cierto, bueno el es Taylor un nuevo amigo, más bien nos toca enseñarle todo lo que sabe..(dijo helio mientras se hacía a un lado)  
ola yo soy Taylor supongo que debes ser roxy..(Dijo tomando la pecera)..eres muy bonita..  
gra..Gracias..(Dijo roxy confundida)  
BRANDON…(dijo stella)  
..a mi defensa tropecé..(Dijo el encogiéndose de hombros)  
bien vamos…(dijo riven caminando)

el camino era largo al pasar los niños nos tomaban por pequeños juguetes o peces extraños que los chicos habían comprado stella iba molesta pues ya habían sido 4 veces que casi cae al suelo, en un rato estábamos casi en casa de los chicos musa iba escuchando música gracias a que los chicos se las ingeniaron para que estuviéramos cómodas & con todo lo que nos gusta..Pero riven se iba quejando..

Vamos musa..Baja el volumen un poco…(dijo molesto)  
vamos es divertido & me la deben..  
si pues ya basta solo un poco.(dijo casi suplicando)  
NO…ahh ya llegamos..(Dijo musa apagando la música)  
gracias…bueno hogar dulce hogar…(dijo riven abriendo la puerta)  
ahhhhhh…(fue lo primero que grite..)  
Hace cuanto que no recogen..?(dijo aterrorizada roxy)  
Vamos solo es un día sin levantar..Descanso claro  
sky..Hugg voy a matarlos..(Dije tratando de usar mis poderes)  
si bueno, siento que tardara demasiado…(dijo riendo sky)  
bien asi que eres Taylor..Cierto?  
si así es vengo de solaria..un hermoso planeta & tu roxy..  
bien bueno soy la princesa de la tierra, claro por ahora no pero pronto…(dijo roxy sonriendo)  
eso es fantástico no lo crees?(dijo el tal Taylor..)  
si creo jaja ahora cuántos años tienes..(dijo roxy)  
19 si ya soy grande jaja(dijo en tono de burla)  
bueno yo tengo 17..jajaja  
almenoz alguien se divierte..(dijo stella rodando los ojos)  
vamos déjala es hermoso no?(dijo flora suspirando)  
el chico..(Dijimos todas confundidas)  
no...Yo me refiero a..Como se tratan..(Dijo sonriendo)  
a si eso si es hermoso…jajá saben después de todo no es tan malo ser sirenas..(Dije relajada)  
si es decir..Descanso la atención de los chicos que más se puede pedir..(dijo stella feliz)  
flora estas bien?(Pregunte preocupada)  
si es decir solo recordaba lo sucedido hace unos dias..(Dijo tranquila)  
vamos flora todo estará bien…(dijo tecna..)  
No notan algo..Raro en el agua..(Pregunte cansada)  
miren roxy se quedo dormida a media platica que descortés..(Dijo stella durmiéndose también)  
stella…?(Dijo flora durmiéndose también)  
algo no esta bien..Según mis cálculos..(dijo tecna durmiéndose)  
que cansancio..(Dijo musa quedándose dormida)  
bloom..Creo que es algo que...se conoce como..(Dijo durmiéndose al igual que las demás)  
sky..(Dije muy cansada)  
que sucede aún es temprano para dormir..Bloom estas bien..(Pregunto sky preocupado)  
no, sky..(dije durmiéndome)

~Bloom~

donde estoy..?  
Estas sola…estas sola..  
Quien eres déjame aléjate..  
Que se siente ser abandonada..Abandonada?  
No no estoy sola..  
Donde esta sky..Ahora hahaha  
esto solo es un mal sueño, no es real..  
te equivocas, es real…es real..  
Dafne ayúdame..  
Ella no te ayudara, esta muerta..Muerta  
no NO Dafne…  
ola hermanita, como es que me mataste..  
no Dafne yo no.  
me mataste, siendo tu hermana..  
eso es mentira..  
estas llorando? Hahaha que ridícula..  
esto es un sueño..  
valla ahora veo por que sky te dejo..  
no, mentira..  
hahaha estas sola..

~stella~

que es este lugar..  
Dime fracasaste como siempre..  
Eso es mentira..  
Sabes que es cierto  
mentira..Siempre gano..  
Aquí no…aquí no  
Brandon cariño eres tu?  
el ya no esta te dejo, no eres más que una niña..  
Jamás jamás..el no haría algo así  
velo tu misma…  
-ola Brandon..  
-ola mitzi amor..como estas..?  
eso es mentira..noo..  
eso es llora como siempre..hahaha

~flora~

mama?  
flora…  
mama donde estas..  
te ves hermosa, lista para casarte?  
Casarme yo?  
Ven fine te espera..  
Fine? De que se trata esto..  
vamos flora te espera..lleva esperando años para esto..  
mama…ya basta sabes que no..  
lo se mama no es fabuloso?..lo amo tanto..  
flora amor..estas hermosa..te amo  
gracias fine..  
esto no es real no es real…NO LO ES NO LO ES

~tecna~

digite..ahi estas  
quien es digité ¿?  
pero que te ah pasado..  
tecna hahaha mira timmy esta muerto..  
no, digité que has hecho..timmy..timmy no..Perdóname  
no lloras?..Acaso no lo querías¿?  
claro que lo quiero es solo que no se como expresarme..  
no lo querías cierto hahaha  
tecna acaso no me extrañas…  
timmy?  
eso es cierto solo te interesa tu mundo tecnológico..  
de que hablas timmy ya basta..ya basta..

~musa~

cariño…  
riven eres tu..  
musa ahí estas..te ves hermosa  
riven donde estas..Donde ¿?  
aquí..Hahaha  
qué..Que me has hecho..Riven ayúdame..  
Por que abría de hacerlo..Hahaha  
estoy muriendo riven, ayúdame..  
Nos vemos musa..  
no, riven no te vayas…noo

~layla~

bonita montaña cierto chicas..Chicas ¿?  
se fueron..Hahaha  
mentira donde estan ?  
estas sola para siempre..  
No..Nabu..Espérame  
adiós layla hahaha  
ahh..noo

~roxy~

eres mía..Mía  
cederic?  
jamás te iras..nadie vendrá por ti  
déjame ir cederic..  
jamás haha estas perdida…  
no no Taylor..Ayúdame..Bloom..Chicas  
nadie te escucha..hahaha

~fin sueños~

bloom..Bloom despierta..Bloom..  
que, que sucede?(dije despertando)  
todas se durmieron & hablaban cosas creo pesadillas..(dijo sky preocupado)  
sky prométeme que jamás te iras..(dije llorando)  
jamás lo aria..te lo prometo..

.:BRANDON:.

estaba con stella bueno técnicamente ya que ella estaba en una pecera frente mío & yo acostado en la cama, estaba asustada me conto de su pesadilla aunque no entiendo que lo haya podido causar es decir, las sirenas no tienen sueños según nos conto la prima de layla..Era extraño pero después stella me dijo que estaba cansada & que casi no tenía fuerzas..Empecé a preocuparme, Salí de mi habitación & fui a hablar con los chicos las chicas bueno cada una estaba en cada habitación…

que creen que haya sucedido..(Dijo riven preocupado)  
no lo sé todo fue rápido, saben me siento culpable..(Dijo nabu serio)  
tranquilo no es tu culpa algo se nos ocurrirá…tocan la puerta quien abre..(Pregunte riendo)  
yo voy..Ahora vuelvo…(dijo sky caminando para abrir)  
ola estan las chicas..?  
no Andy..(dijo sky molesto)  
valla que sorpresa..no lo creen chicos..(dije riendo)  
si yo fuera tu me iría lo más pronto posible..(dijo riven sujetando a sky..)  
Bien nos vemos…(dijo Andy yéndose)  
escucha sky debemos concentrarnos en como ayudar a las chicas, no en pelear con Andy..  
lo se Brandon solo no lo soporto..  
Nadie aquí lo hace..bien..(dijo riven serio)  
bien el punto es que miren eh encontrado un contra hechizo…  
no nabu basta de eso..(dije serio)  
vamos solo podríamos intentarlo..  
no nabu, esto empezó por un hechizo tal vez ellas sepan algo..  
deberíamos ir a verlas no creen.(dijo Taylor)  
tal parece que alguien le robo el corazón a Taylor..(dijo timmy sonriendo)  
que..no de que hablan..(pregunto confundido)  
de roxy..claro(dijo riven riendo)  
es agradable solo eso..(dijo Taylor nervioso)  
no podrás ocultarlo demasiado..sabes que es cierto..(dijo sky señalándolo)  
bien solo no se lo digan bien…(dijo sonriendo)  
eso me recuerda…ROXY..(dijo nabu corriendo a la habitación de Taylor)  
no nabu…  
que sucede nabu?(Pregunto roxy sonriendo)  
Taylor tiene que decirte algo..(dijo riendo)  
ehy basta cállate nabu..(Dijo Taylor nervioso)  
si no quiere hablar bien pero me podrían llevar con bloom?(dijo ella riendo)  
claro ahora mismo…

.:TECNA:.

Intentaba encontrar un hechizo alguna cosa que nos ayudara pero todo era inútil no había nada ahora solo eran tres opciones la primera ser asi por siempre, la segunda que nabu encontrara como arreglar esto…& la ultima que una ninfa nos desconvirtiera..pero la única que conocíamos bueno no era posible..pronto llego la noche escuche entrar a timmy…

ola..(salude feliz)  
ola tecna(dijo sonriendo)  
timmy has encontrado algo?  
no mas que lo que tu sabes pero te vez muy bonita..  
Gracias timmy..(dije sonrojándome un poco)  
sabes deberías descansar bueno los dos ya es tarde..(dijo recostándose en su cama..)  
Bien hasta mañana timmy..  
Hasta mañana descansa..Tecna te quiero

desperté poco a poco sentí los rayos del sol en mi cara era una sensación hermosa, después al abrir mis ojos vi que aun estaba en una pecera..cielos se me había olvidado técnicamente todo bueno no todo excepto una cosa..el te quiero de timmy…escuche abrir la puerta los chicos traían a las chicas era bueno verlas en la mañana…

hoy no iremos a trabajar es una fecha especial..(dijo Brandon)  
fecha especial..(pregunto bloom confundida)  
si es el día de san Valentín…(dijo sky sonriendo)  
valla san Valentín & yo soy un pez..(dijo stella molesta)  
tranquila se nos ocurrirá algo..(dijo flora sonriendo)  
o por cierto se quedaran un rato solas bueno sky se quedara cierto..(Dijo riven)  
asi es bueno ya deberían irse…(dijo sacándolos a toda prisa.)  
adiós chicas..(dijeron todos menos sky)  
bueno estaré en la sala si necesitan algo..(dijo sky)  
si yo quiero mirar el televisor..(dijo bloom interrumpiéndolo)  
bien vamos..(dijeron mientras salían)  
esto es aburrido llevamos el dia entero aquí..quiero ser hada otra vez..(dijo stella gritando)

.:BLOOM:.

el dia entero lo había pasado con sky riendo viendo la tele..&con una que otra foto que el me tomaba dijo que después seria gracioso recordar esto ya eran las 6 de la tarde los chicos aun no volvían, al poco rato escuchamos que tocaron la puerta sky fue a abrir…

Dafne?(Pregunto extrañado)  
ola sky..Donde esta bloom..  
Am no esta no puedes pasar..  
vamos se lo que ocurrió es una mini-sirena dejame pasar..  
es decir tu…eres un hada otra vez…  
si sorprendido?  
si pasa…  
Dafne..has venido ah verme gracias eso era lo que hacia falta..(dije sonriendo)  
si lo se yo también te extraño hermanita..(dijo acercándose a la pecera)  
sabes como devolverme?  
claro no te muevas…(dijo apareciendo una chispa color dorado frente ami)  
ah..(dije cayendo sobre la pecera)  
estas de vuelta..(dijo sky abrazándome)  
si pero aun faltan las demás..no te molestaría dejarnos a solas?  
no para nada..(dijo sky yéndose)

en poco tiempo las chicas ya estaban devuelta a la normalidad…todo estaba otra vez en orden roxy tenía que partir hoy mismo pero por lo visto lo hará mañana..Después las chicas salieron a la sala yo me quede con Dafne ablando..

Dafne al fin te puedo abrazar..  
claro hermanita se siente bien estar de vuelta..  
claro que si ahora dime..te quedaras?  
no bloom…tengo que irme ahora el reino bueno debe estar protegido..  
debería ir contigo..(dije preocupada)  
no bloom..diadra te acabaría…  
Dafne que pasaría si fingiéramos mi muerte?(pregunte tranquila)  
eso nos daría tiempo..pero piensas hacerlo?(dijo preocupada)  
si es la única forma de salvar la dimensión mágica asi será..(dije decidida)  
bien..es tu elección debo irme te veré mañana entonces..  
bien..  
siento interrumpir pero quieres salir hoy en la noche?(pregunto sky sonriendo)  
Por supuesto sky…  
bien yo me voy adiós..Hermanita..sky  
adiós Dafne..(Dijimos los dos)  
bien sky debo arreglarme puedes salir?  
claro no tardes…(dijo besándome en la frente)

.:STELLA:.

Salí con Brandon íbamos camino a la playa estaba emocionada era justo lo que necesitaba para relajarme después de todo el lio que causo nabu..el camino era tranquilo yo miraba las estrellas una verdadera belleza todo lo que se necesitaba hoy..para san Valentín..pronto vi una mesa muy arreglada a lo lejos pero Brandon me vendo los ojos…

ya casi llegamos?  
si cariño ya casi solo espera un poco mas..  
Brandon ya basta voy a caerme(dije sonriendo)  
bien lista?  
lista…

Brandon me quito la venda de los ojos, era la playa muy bien arreglada..era simplemente hermoso me quede sin palabras pronto nos sentamos estábamos cenando todo era maravilloso…

es hermoso Brandon..Gracias por esta cena..  
no tienes nada que agradecer stella te amo preciosa..  
Sabes que yo también…(dije abrazándolo)  
si sabes es por eso que me desaparecí toda la tarde..  
vale la pena..gracias cariño…

.:FLORA:.

helio me había escrito un poema, estábamos en el parque un hermoso lugar, su poema era perfecto estábamos tranquilos nada importaba, el pronto rompió el silencio…

flora ahora que vamos a hacer..  
no lo se no quiero siempre vivir huyendo del trono..  
eso lo entiendo perfectamente..  
Gracias helio..Solo tu sabes cómo entenderme…  
no tienes nada de que agradecer ahora te gusto tu..Regalo de san Valentín..  
claro es hermoso gracias…(dije tomando su mano)

.:NABU:.

estaba con layla..un momento perfecto..para hablar & para unas cuantas competencias que ella bueno organizaba todo era perfecto en el parque de diversiones..alguien nos detuvo a medio camino..le entrego un sobre a layla..& dijo que era para la princesa de domino..

debemos volver a casa ahora..(dijo layla preocupada)  
tienes razón vamos…  
escucha te lo compensare bien…  
de acuerdo tu ganas…ahora vamos..(dije sonriendo)

.:SKY:.

iba a salir con bloom o ese era el plan inicial pero decidimos quedarnos en casa a ver una película de comedia de esas que tanto le encantan, la película casi terminaba había estado bien..al poco rato estábamos riendo contando & recordando aventuras juntos pero pronto llegaron los demás alarmados…layla le entrego un sobre…

bloom toma..(dijo layla preocupada)  
quien te lo ah dado..(dijo extrañada)  
no lo se era un hombre extraño…  
bloom ábrelo vamos..(dijo stella nerviosa)  
no mejor en otro momento..es hora de ir a casa..(dijo preocupada)  
bien adiós chicos…  
adiós..  
sky perdona pero debo irme te vere mañana..(dijo besándome en la mejilla)  
bien adiós te amo..  
yo igual..

.:BLOOM:.

llegamos a casa las chicas & yo nadie dijo nada en el regreso, inmediatamente able pero solo para decirles que Leiria la carta…

ahora vuelvo…(dije seria)  
no tardes debes decirnos que sucede  
bien lo are lo prometo tecna  
bien…

subi a mi recamara estaba nerviosa el sobre era color negro..no sabia si abrirlo o no pero finalmente lo hice & comencé a leer la carta esta decía asi::

ola princesa..  
debes preguntarte quien soy & por que no te di esta carta en tus manos,  
solo escucha debes volver a domino esta en peligro & te necesitamos,  
por otra parte se que planeas fingir tu muerte, no te preocupes no dire nada, solo hazlo lo mas rápido posible..el tiempo se acaba..diadra es mucho mas fuerte tal vez hayas tenido una pesadilla bueno ella por medio de esto te ah debilitado, debes volver ahora…  
atte. Lia..

Próximamente un nuevo inicio chapter 16: furia..

Adiós roxy buen viaje…  
adiós bloom suerte..  
Bloom esta muerta..  
es broma cierto stella?  
no sky ya toda la dimensión mágica lo sabe..  
eso es mentira..  
lo siento es la verdad..

querido sky..  
si estas leyendo esta carta es probable que este muerta peor no te preocupes, todo estará bien siempre estare contigo con todos..ahora debes tomar el reino de domino, espero que aun puedas & perdóname si te eh..Abandonado..Alguna vez..

voy a vengarte lo juro..  
sky a donde iras?  
no puedo seguir aquí…****

gracias a todos los que leen mi historia espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, no eh podido actualizar muy seguido ya que bueno en mi casa la mayoría siempre usa la computadora, me despido & por fa dejen reviews.. C:


	16. Chapter 16: furia

Como sabemos:  
.: Winx Club  
.: (nombre) un Personaje  
(acciones) entre paréntesis  
recuerdos * flash back*  
~sueños~  
palabras en la mente  
MAYUSCULAS—gritos enojados  
canciones -  
Debo decir que Winx Club fue realizada por Iginio Straffi  
Tuve que hacer unas cuantas modificaciones por cuestiones de que no se podían publicar historias que parecieran guiones, espero que le puedan entender a la historia ya que ya no pondré los nombres de quien habla tan seguido gracias por leer mi historia & por fa dejen reviews  
la ropa que usan las winx la pueden encontrar en mi perfil…

Un nuevo inicio capitulo 15: furia..

.:BLOOM:.

Era jueves por la mañana el día en que roxy por fin volvería a alfea, & el dia en que yo misma fingiría mi muerte, solo las chicas sabrán al igual que los directores de las escuelas, siento que será imposible lograrlo por otra parte esta sky & nuestra boda..bueno eso tendrá que esperar un poco mas si esqe me perdona el engaño que estoy a punto de hacer, le escribiré una carta de despedida si será extraño pero espero que todo salga bien..Ahora es hora de ir a ver a los chicos para que se despidan de roxy mas tarde bueno pasara lo que tenga que pasar…

roxy estas lista?  
si bloom pero por favor no finjas tu muerte..(dijo triste)  
lo siento es el único modo de ganar..  
Acaso has pensado en sky?(dijo layla preocupada)  
si pero…  
sabes que esto lo va a destrozar cierto?(Dijo stella seria)  
lo se pero no hay mas opciones el tiempo se acaba, escuchen todo saldrá bien…de eso estamos seguras, el punto es que sky bueno no sabemos como vaya a reaccionar siento tener que hacerle esto pero es el único modo.. ..(dije a punto de llorar)  
tranquila cuenta con nosotras..(dijo tecna sonriendo)  
bien..vamos..(dijo musa)  
ten stella por favor dásela a sky..  
bien bloom pero tal vez antes deberías llamarlo…(dijo stella triste)  
lo are lo prometo…  
vamos o nos iremos tarde..(dijo roxy rompiendo el incomodo silencio)  
emprendí el viaje con roxy hacia alfea, antes nos despedimos de los chicos yo de pretexto dije que tenía que llevar a roxy por algunas cuestiones solo haci me pude ir con ella en un abrir & cerrar de ojos estábamos en alfea la señorita faragonda nos aviso que todo estaba listo, me dio ropa nueva me entrego unos shorts color rojo, una playera beige, unos tenis de color beige, y calcetas color rojas…me cambie en mi habitación de alfea estaba casi lista el problema bueno era que aun parecía bloom para la vista de todos..haci que cambie el color de mi cabello a rubio..

bloom?(pregunto roxy desconcertada)  
si soy yo roxy estoy lista, adiós te quiero…  
espera antes deberías abrir el joyero de los poderes..(dijo insistiendo)  
bien…(dije abriendo mi joyero..)  
bien ahora adiós bloom suerte…  
adiós roxy te extrañare..es hora de que me valla  
adiós bloom suerte….(dijo abrazándome)  
por cierto debes de empezar a esparcir la noticia..

Salí de alfea, cree un portal unos segundos después estaba en domino decidí que era mejor empezar aquí en mi planeta..Pronto Dafne se acerco a recibirme…

.:SKY:.

Estaba rumbo a la tienda de las chicas para ver a bloom, al llegar vi cerrado pero aun asi entre, las chicas lloraban inconsolables…

que sucede..(Pregunte preocupado)  
Bloom esta muerta..(dijo stella llorando)  
es broma cierto stella?(dije intrigado)  
no sky ya toda la dimensión mágica lo sabe..(dijo musa triste)  
eso es mentira..(Dije golpeando la mesa con el puño cerrado)  
lo siento es la verdad..(dijo flora inconsolable)  
dejo esto para ti hoy la encontramos…(dijo stella dándome una carta)  
gra..Gracias tengo que ir a casa..(dije tomando la carta y saliendo a toda prisa)

fui a casa creyendo que todo era una broma de mal gusto al abrir la puerta los chicos negaron con la cabeza riven me mostro una noticia donde decía que la princesa de domino & futura reina de Heraklion había muerto..en un fatal accidente ante mis ojos para mi todo era negación entre en mi habitación & azote la puerta no podía creer que esto era verdad..recordé la carta que me dio stella, pensaba leerla pero las chicas llegaron no le di importancia & comencé a abrir la carta pronto estaba abierta & comencé a leerla…

Querido sky..:

si estás leyendo esta carta es probable que este muerta peor no te preocupes, todo estará bien siempre estaré contigo con todos..Ahora debes tomar el reino de domino, espero que aun puedas & perdóname si te eh..Abandonado..Alguna vez..por otra parte no debes olvidar que te amo, sabes tenía un presentimiento de que algo oculta flora..Desde lo sucedido hace tres meses.. Espero que puedas saber que es yo no lo pude hacer..la vida es un desafío diario y quien mejor que tu y yo para saberlo y comprenderlo mejor, no quiero que te culpes de mi muerte o otra cosa que me pudiera suceder, espero que entiendas que las cosas suceden por algo..ahora diadra bueno no te preocupes mas por ello seguro alguien se encarga de ella..quiero que te mantengas lejos los chicos te necesitan..al igual que las chicas & los reinos, mi vida siempre fue feliz a tu lado siempre eh agradecido por haberte encontrado para mí siempre serás especial..te amo sky, tal vez nos veamos pronto..

Bloom..

no podía creer, lo que había leído pero eso no me sonaba a una despedida..Salí rápidamente de mi habitación..no hice ruido escuche hablar a las chicas, con los chicos de una bebe o algo así no entendía nada de nada pero casi llegaba a la puerta cuando tire algo..Qe los alerto

voy a vengarte lo juro..(Dije en voz baja)  
sky a donde iras?(Dijo Brandon nervioso)  
no puedo seguir aquí…(dije abriendo la puerta)  
espera no puedes irte..(dijo flora deteniéndome)  
por que no?  
por que ella te necesita..(dijo flora mostrándome una bebe de un mes con cabello rubio & ojos azules era hermosa..)  
qui..Quien es..(dije notando que se parecía ami & a bloom)  
es monic..así quería que se llamara me lo dijo bloom..**  
**no, lo entiendo…(dije confundido)  
es tu hija..Tuya & de bloom..(Dijo la voz de faragonda)  
faragonda?(Dije extrañado)  
si así es sky, ahora escucha cuando sucedió el problema de que se separaron en dos ella & stella hice un hechizó con flora, nos sirvió de mucho para salvar a la pequeña..no había muchas esperanzas pero lo hizo sobrevivió & aquí esta es tuya..Debo irme suerte (dijo faragonda dándome a la bebe)  
es hermosa..(dije sonriendo al mirarla)  
ella te necesita ahora más que nunca, debes estar aquí por ella..(dijo stella saliendo de la casa)  
si necesitas ayuda llámanos..(dijo flora yéndose con las chicas)

.:NABU:.

es hermosa..(Dije mirándola)  
si, se parece mucho a ella..Excepto por el cabello..(Dijo Brandon sonriendo)  
ustedes sabían de eso..(dijo sky sonriendo)  
digamos que yo si..(Dijo helio sonriendo)  
saldré un rato con ella..(dijo sky saliendo de la casa)  
no..puedo creer que bloom este muerta…  
lo sabemos nabu es terrible…pero almenoz tiene a monic..(dijo helio sonriendo)  
hora de ir al trabajo..Cierto alcancen a sky..(dije corriendo)  
sky..sky..(grito riven asi deteniéndolo)  
que sucede riven..(dijo sky mirándole)  
el trabajo no podemos llevarla..(dijo Taylor serio)  
la ire a dejar con las chicas..(dijo yéndose)..los veo haya

.:MUSA:.

Estábamos en casa odiábamos mentirle de esa manera a todos después de todo bloom estaba viva era irónico que estuviera pasado por otra parte estaba monic..Esa hermosa bebe tan parecida a bloom menos por el cabello, escuche que tocaron la puerta & abrí..

Ola musa..Podrían cuidarla mientras voy al trabajo (dijo sky tranquilo)  
si claro dámela..Ven por ella mas tarde..(Dije tomando a monic en mis brazos)  
gracias debo irme..(Dijo dándole un beso en la cabecita a la bebe para después irse)  
wow esta lindura esta aquí es hermoso…(dijo stella mirándola)  
si pero se la llevaran por la noche..  
Musa se me olvidaba bloom esta por el comunicador..(dijo stella nerviosa)  
bien vamos haya..(Dije levantándome del sofá..)  
espera que hay de monic..  
cierto stella mm la cubriré bien con la frazada & diremos que es una invitada solo por hoy  
bien vamos…  
ola musa..Como va todo por..quien es el bebe..(dijo bloom por el comunicador)  
ella, invitada solo por hoy,(dije sonriendo)  
me gustaría verla..(dijo sonriendo)  
tal vez después ahora duerme..(dije riendo)  
bien, bueno chicas ire en una semana bien..claro como ahora me ven..las quiero…(dijo desconectándose)  
eso estuvo cerca..(dijo tecna seria)  
vamos no podemos ocultárselo por siempre, es su madre pronto sentirá ese lazo especial por ella..  
lo sabemos stella pero no es el momento..(dijo layla)  
bien..(dijo cruzándose de brazos..)

los dias habían pasado muy rápido era viernes por la mañana, al igual que todo los demás dias sky dejaba a monic con nosotras & volvía por la tarde por ella, estábamos platicando esperando a que el día terminara cuando recordé que era viernes..Una semana desde que hablamos con bloom mi recordatorio monic que comenzó a llorar..

.:BLOOM:.

Llegue a casa más bien donde estaban las chicas estaba nerviosa todos estos dias estuve entrenando, diadra se confió de la noticia despreocupándose de que yo ya estaba muerta dentro de la casa se escuchaban llantos de una bebe era extraño abrí la puerta..y entre mis sospechas eran ciertas había una bebe que dejo de llorar en cuanto entre..

Chicas…  
bloom ya has llegado, te vez bien..(Dijo stella)  
ven siéntate(dijo musa con la bebe en brazos)  
quien es ella..  
a ella es monic..(Dijo stella sonriendo)  
si una visita temporal pero dime el plan..(Dijo flora)  
tocan..(Dijo layla)..Yo voy  
ola chicas vine por monic..(Voltee hacia la entrada era sky el que hablo)  
sky..(sije sonriendo)  
am..quien es ella chicas? & porque sabe mi nombre(pregunto mirándome detalladamente)  
sucede que soy…  
lía..Una vieja amiga..(dijo musa antes de que revelara la verdad)  
si soy lia..es tuya la bebe..?(pregunte muerta de celos)  
si..bueno sky tiene que irse gracias por venir por ella..(dijo flora sacándolo de la casa)  
alguien no quiere irse..es extraño..(dijo sky..yéndose)  
bueno el plan esta saliendo bien ningún imprevisto ah sucedido todos piensan que eh muerto y diadra ella se ah confiado..no sabe lo que le espera…ahora deben ir a domino en un mes..ahi se acabara todo por fin se terminara..el plan es básico..una convergencia winx..en caso de que fallásemos ahí entonces..yo la atacare con todo lo que me quede de fuerza..el punto los chicos distraerán a las trix para darnos tiempo..asi todo saldrá bien & podre dar fin a esta farsa, saben quería abrazarlo, decirle que era yo..pero fue extraño ver a esa bebe..sentí un lazo muy fuerte con ella…(dije suspirando)  
bloom deberías irte sky sospecha si vuelve con los chicos nos descubrirán..te amo amiga..(dijo stella)  
yo igual stella..Bien adiós..Las veré pronto..

Volví a domino, sentía un lazo especial por esa bebe, no sabía que era solo quería verla otra vez y poder tenerla entre mis brazos..Además porque sky la tenia..& porque su nombre era monic..esto era realmente extraño…pronto me quede dormida…

.:HELIO:.

sky por que no deja de llorar..(dije nervioso)  
no lo sé, se puso haci desde que salimos de casa de las chicas..(dijo tratando de calmarla)  
tal vez vio algo o a alguien..(dijo riven tapándose los oidos)  
vio a una chica llamada lía..me pareció muy familiar..tenía ojos azules & cabello rubio..Después bueno al salir monic comenzó a llorar..(dijo sky pensando)

inmediatamente se me vino la imagen de bloom a la cabeza pero seria imposible ella estaba muerta aunque si la bebe la vio & empezó a llorar al salir significa que..no no puede ser..

helio en que piensas..(dijo sky por fin logrando que monic durmiera)  
tonterías..solo eso..  
jaja aquí alguien tiene un problema…(dijo nabu riendo)  
perdón por meterme en lo que no me importa pero has dicho lia?(dijo Taylor sereno)  
si asi es..rubia de ojos azules…(dijo sky)  
imposible…ella no es asi..(dijo Taylor)  
la conoces…  
si es mi prima pero ella no es de ojos azules mucho menos cabello rubio..  
Entonces las chicas tienen una amiga..Impostora…  
u otra cosa..En secreto..(Dije preocupado pensando en que bloom estaba viva)  
otra cosa como qué?(dijo sky sospechando lo mismo)  
vamos no supongamos cosas que no son tal vez se tiño el pelo & usa pupilentes eso es todo(dijo Taylor)  
mejor pidamos explicaciones a las chicas..(dije seguro)  
bien llámalas…(dijo nabu dándome el teléfono)

-flora..  
-ola helio…que sucede  
-sucede que quien es lia..?  
-una amiga vendrá de visitas..muy seguido queréis conocerla?  
-mentira..lia es de cabello castaño..no rubio..aparte sus ojos no son azules…  
-la conoces Taylor?  
-claro flora ahora que ocultan..  
-que se tiño el pelo y que ahora usa pupilentes  
-eso veremos..Después…  
-bien helio no nos creas es la verdad  
-escucha flora ya se que ocultan te veo en el frutti music en 20..  
-bien adiós…

& ahora que?(dijo sky)  
iré para ver qué me dice(dije saliendo de casa)

.:SKY:.

entre en mi habitación ahí estaba monic durmiendo tranquilamente como si nada pasara, estaba muy tranquila eso me recordaba mucho a bloom pero pronto monic comenzó a despertar..yo bueno aun creía que ella estuviera aquí era un sueño…

ola..(Dije saludándola mientras ella me miraba tranquila..al mismo tiempo que la cargaba en mis brazos)…sabes mama debería verte..Cargarte en sus brazos aunque bueno eso ya no se podrá..aun así ella era muy hermosa como tu, le encantaban las películas románticas ella decía que eran sus favoritas..también cantaba su voz era hermosa…cuando supo que vendrías..se puso feliz aunque bueno en ese entonces no era..muy favorable la situación…

*flash back*

BLOOM: hay algo que quería decirte hoy pero con lo que paso no pude  
SKY: vamos bloom dime que sucede  
BLOOM: esqe yo bueno regresando de Heraklion mas bien una semana antes de ir para alla me di cuenta de algo pero no sabia si decirte o no creo que no debería decírtelo ahora pues estoy muerta y creo que el o ella también  
SKY: de que hablas ella o el..?  
BLOOM: sky mira yo yo estaba o estoy embarazada…  
SKY: haci que seremos padres eh?  
BLOOM: si asi es

*fin flash back*

pero lo supero como siempre hace eso..También bueno un día fuimos de campamento, confundí a un oso con una roca así que le lance una eso lo hizo enfadar, nos persiguió subi a un árbol lo mas rápido que pude asi dejando a mama..Abajo..Bueno fue cobarde no..(dije acariciando su mejilla mientras ella solo sonreía..)  
sky..lamento interrumpir pero..la encontramos(dijo taylor)  
..tal vez después pueda seguir contándote de ella…(dije saliendo de la habitación con ella & Taylor)  
será difícil escuchar esto pero..bloom no esta muerta…(dijo timmy serio)  
que has dicho timmy..?  
es cierto sky..nos llamo helio confirmando sus sospechas..(dijo nabu)  
ya se donde esta..(dije molesto..)  
escucha sky no puedes irte monic te necesita..(escuche la voz de flora alterada)  
si me necesita al igual que necesita de su madre..(dije dándole la bebe a helio)  
no cometas una locura debe de tener un motivo…(dijo riven)  
PUDO HABERMELO DICHO…(grite molesto por lo cual monic comenzó a llorar)  
escucha tranquilo..se que es..(dijo musa entrando)  
no me importa iré a por ella..(dije subiendo a la nave)  
sky..por favor reacciona es una misión importante..ES POR DIADRA..(en cuanto escuche ese nombre me detuve..& voltee a morar a todos)  
diadra..? no me importa si es por la reina de cualquier planeta..me debe una explicación…  
sabemos que estas molesto pero así no lograras nada..(dijo stella nerviosa)  
escucha stella..me a engañado me dejo una carta de despedida..ahora dicen que esta viva..que arias tu si Brandon te hiciera eso dime que arias..  
por favor para sky..monic no deja de llorar..(dijo roxy triste)  
volveré pronto te lo prometo amor..(dije besando su cabecita..para después irme)

.:BLOOM:.

Dafne el tiempo se acaba..pronto será el final..  
lo se pero..escucha no debe ser fácil tener que..(dijo Dafne siendo interrumpida..)  
Princesas, diadra se aproxima…(dijo un mensajero)  
imposible..(dije corriendo al balcón para ver que sucedía)  
el cielo es verde..negro..ella esta aquí…(dijo Dafne segura)  
Dafne lleva a todos a salvo donde quedamos..Llamare a las chicas..  
bien…

-musa, ola qué bueno que..  
-escucha bloom sky sabe todo esta en camino a domino  
-no deténganlo no dejen que llegue…  
-que sucede ya es tarde se ha ido a por ti  
-musa diadra descubrió el engaño esta cerca..  
-iremos haya espera..  
-tratare de detenerla..lo más posible pero dense prisa..

Colgué el teléfono me transforme..estaba lista para atacar trataba de localizarla aunque era muy difícil por todo el alboroto que había pensé haberla visto pero no era ella cuando iba a volar para ver más de cerca..Cuando una voz me detuvo…

a quien buscas..?  
Ice..(Dije apretando mis puños)  
dime bloom creíste que diadra era tonta.. hahaha estabas equivocada  
ice no tengo tiempo donde esta ella…  
jamás te lo dire..dagas de hielo..!  
Escudo de fuego..  
Esqe no sabes defenderte hahaha patético..  
cuchillo de fuego..decías(dije mirándola en el suelo)  
bloom?  
Iceberg..Hahaha que pena como el principio otra vez…hadita  
tienes mala puntería ice jaja  
hugg tu no..  
déjala empaz bruja..(dijo sky parándose frente mio)  
patético dos otra vez..Hipnosis..(Escuche decir a darcy atacándome…)

.:ICE:.

Bloom era nuestra..era hora de ir con diadra..pero llegaron esas patéticas haditas..a rescatarla..

Atácalas..(Dijo darcy a bloom riendo)  
escudo solar…(dijo la tonta de stella cubriéndose del ataque)  
flecha de fuego..hahaha(dijo bloom siendo controlada por darcy)  
yo no lo creo..lazo místico  
estéreo choque..(dijo esa patética hadita de la música dándole a darcy)  
que que esta sucediendo..(dijo bloom saliendo del trance)  
esto..Viento..  
No ice..Eso no es necesario hahaha..hay algo mas valioso para ella..(dijo mostrando una bebe de cabellos rubios e ojos azules llorando)  
monic..(dijo bloom extrañada)  
déjala ahora mismo diadra…(dijo musa segura de si misma..)  
no…no la toques..(dijo bloom cerrando los puños)  
eso depende de ti..Hahaha, que se siente ver a tu hija en brazos de un hada mala..Hahaha  
sky..(dijo volteándose a mirarlo)  
dardos de hielo..(dije dejándola inconsciente) haha que débil  
danos a la bebe..Ahora..(dijo la de pelo rosado)  
bien..toda suya..Pero bloom no..(dijo diadra dándoles a la bebe & yéndonos con bloom)

.:DIADRA:.

Amarre a bloom con cadenas pegadas a la pared..era necesario para después cuando despierte bueno robarle los poderes digamos que la bebe nos fue útil pero ya no..ahora que tengo a linphea, melodía, andros, zénith, en mi poder no hay nada que pueda pararme es el fin de la energía buena mágica…hahahahha

do..donde estoy..(pregunto bloom confusa)  
bienvenida a casa hahaha…  
diadra…  
dime bloom que se siente ser engañada..(dije retandola)  
a que te refieres..diadra(dijo extrañada)  
vamos princesita te engañaron dijeron que tu hija había muerto..(dije riendo)  
debe ser una confusión..Diadra..Suéltame y ya veras(dijo bloom)  
no es una confusión tu la protegiste..en hace apenas una hora..no supiste por que la defendías, pero te diré algo bloom..eso se llama instinto protector hacia una hija..lástima que bueno tendrá que desaparecer hahaha..(dije riendo aun mas)  
soltadme ahora..Déjame ir..(dijo mientras aparecía un resplandor rojo alrededor suyo)  
ella estará muerta..tu hija morirá hahaha..  
Eso jamás..(dijo rompiendo las cadenas..)  
rosa de espinas…  
basta basta..FUEGO…(dijo desatando sin control todo su poder)  
co..Como..(dije antes de desmayarme)

.:BLOOM:.

llevaba horas caminando para regresar a alfea o domino..pero no llegaba a ninguna parte..pensaba en lo que me había dicho diadra..monic ella realmente era mi hija, debo de saber la verdad..en parte ese era el nombre que yo quería ponerle si era niña..pronto deje de pensar en eso al cabo de 5 horas caminando vi un lago..me senté..Descanse un poco tome agua & trate de ubicar el camino pero era inútil todo..estaba perdida..Pronto cayó la noche..Seguí caminando sin importarme nada siquiera el peligro solo quería volver, a lo lejos note una escuela..era alfea..corrí pero cuando me faltaban tan solo unos metros caí al suelo rendida, vi una figura acercarse ami…

bloom?  
Layla..Ayúdame…(dije tirada en el suelo)  
vamos adentro..(dijo ayudándome)  
donde estabas…  
donde esta monic..Donde esta ella (dije ignorando su pregunta)  
esta con sky..el la ah cuidado bien..(dijo layla sonriéndome)  
como..es posible..(dije sonriendo aun debil)  
primero a la enfermería..Después flora te explicara todo..  
bloom..(dijo la enfermera)  
ola..qe tan grave es?(dije debil)  
layla deberías avisar a los demás mientras la reviso bien?  
bien julia..Ahora vuelvo bloom  
dime julia estaré bien…(pregunte nerviosa)  
si solo debes descansar usaste tus poderes al límite..solo eso ahora debo irme debes quedarte aquí por lo menos hoy..(dijo despidiéndose)  
bloom..(escuche una voz esa voz era de sky)  
sky..perdóname..yo solo quería que estuvieras a salvo…  
escucha tu hiciste lo que tenias que hacer..pero si tan solo me lo hubieras dicho..(dijo mirando a la ventana)  
sky es verdad..Que monic esta viva?(Pregunte ilusionada)  
si lo esta..Yo bueno fue una sorpresa para mí..Jamás pensé que pudiera ser real…  
entonces eso era lo que ocultaba flora..(dije riendo)  
si así es..Sabes es difícil ser padre soltero..(dijo riendo)  
bien entonces ahora la cuidaremos juntos..lo prometo..sky..  
Lamento interrumpir..(dijo flora entrando)  
adelante..Sabes me debes una explicación..(Dije mirándola)  
bien iré por monic..las dejo..(dijo sky yéndose)  
flora como es que lo lograste..(dije confundida)..Porque me mentiste de esa forma..(dije nerviosa)  
fue idea de faragonda dijo que diadra trataría de destrozarte totalmente..así que recuerdas el te que te dije que tomaras…eso fue para darme una idea de cómo poder salvarlo así que bueno lo hice, después de que te dividiste en dos..Bueno ya estaba hecho el lugar o algo así para ella..así que faragonda lo hizo la movió de lugar..Lo cuidamos bien, era por eso que a veces desaparecía de casa sin decir..Nada siento mucho haberte mentido bloom (dijo flora bajando la mirada)  
sabes no importa valió la pena..(Dije cansada)  
sabes te dejo te ves un poco cansada..Será mejor que duermas..(Dijo yéndose)  
si..podrías decirle a sky que vuelva mañana..(dije casi dormida)  
hecho..descansa

~bloom~

donde estoy..  
Siempre la misma pregunta cierto..  
Diadra..Esto es un sueño..  
No lo es esto es la realidad claro solo de un modo diferente..  
basta diadra te eh ganado…  
eso es mentira tal vez me hayas debilitado pero aun no me has vencido  
sabes que lo hare  
yo no lo creería bloom sabes las cosas suelen cambiar..  
lo único que cambiara será tu destino eso lo juro..  
no jures en vano..sabes que perderás..todo  
no perderé nada eso lo prometo no perderé nada  
después de que te robe tus poderes bueno entonces todo estará perdido  
eso jamás sucederá..  
Recuerda que las trix ya lo hicieron una vez cuídate..Hahaha  
no te tengo miedo me habéis oído no te tengo miedo  
al final el más valiente pierde..& el más cobarde gana en este caso yo hahaha

~fin sueños~

desperté aterrorizada no sabia muy bien que era lo que nos esperaba solo pensaba en que ganaríamos ya era de dia lo cual para mi suerte era no volver a tratar de dormir mas escuche abrirse la puerta era sky & traía consigo a monic

alguien quiere verte(dijo sonriendo)  
dámela..Quiero tenerla en mis brazos..(dije sollozando un poco)  
bien, toma..(dijo sky dándomela)  
eres tan hermosa, te prometo que no dejare que nada malo te suceda..te amo monic..

próximamente un nuevo inicio capitulo 17: La caída de las trix..

sky tu tienes a..Sostenla va a caer..  
tranquila ya esta la tengo..  
valla aun es muy pequeña & ya comienza a darme problemas por flotar..

Estoy harta..Diadra no deja que hagamos nada…  
lo se ice, pero que quiere hacer exactamente..  
Desasearnos de bloom por supuesto hahaha  
bien será hoy..cueste lo que cueste..

stella podrías sostener a monic un momento  
si claro bloom dámela..  
solo no dejes que flote bien?  
Prometido..

esa niña me debilito demasiado  
y ahora que diadra…  
mátenla..pero antes quiero los poderes de faragonda..  
como ordenes..hahaha

pero que mona..esta la bebe..  
aléjense de ella..  
que pasa stella tienes miedo..  
jamás..rayo de luna…  
hugg dardo helado..  
escudo solar..  
detente ice..  
jamás…nos detendremos hipnosis..  
dije basta…  
dardo helado..  
hugg ice basta ya basta fuego del dragón…


End file.
